Black Tortoise and The Snake
by Noble Fool
Summary: Chpt 14: 42 steps...in order to know what happened to Hinata. "You are unfit for Hinata-sama at this time." 'What did this Hyuuga know' "You hold a darkness in you which disables your ability." 'Hm...' SasukexHinata Slight:KakaxHina
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Black Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, was not done by me.

Summary: Hinata never knew a perfect day would lead to these tasks. Nor that this Sasuke would be the one to watch and assist. She also couldn't be any happier, or wish to slap him! Hin/Sas.

* * *

She wasn't sure why she was smiling wide, or waving to all the people who seemed to be looking gloomy, nor why she whispered a cheerful greeting to everyone who met her gaze. She just knew that she was happy and nothing and no one could bring her down.

Hinata Hyuuga, a Chuunin for the village of Konoha and the age of seventeen, walked through the markets simply because she wanted to. Being able to hold this freedom that she holds now and others obviously take for granted. No one would be able to understand the complexities it takes within the Hyuuga Compound just to simply want to have a walk around. Now however, she is able to do as she pleases. _Something she is still not use to be able to do_. It was relaxing that she was able to walk around downtown Konoha; to smell the yummy foods radiating from the carts, gawk at the merchandise laying for display, and watch entertainers on Konoha's streets performing in this perfect weather; little clouds, bright blue skies, and a bright, blazing sun – could this day get any more perfect?

Of course it could! She excitingly replied in her head, causing her to immediately blush at such a strong voice that released itself inside her head. 'It _could_ get even more perfect though!' Such as her dearest Naruto-kun asking her out on a date. She blushed harder at the thought while shaking her head. Now that wouldn't happen anytime soon... Then again, Naruto-kun had been looking at her more often...

She stopped in the middle of the busy Konoha street pondering. Naruto-kun…could possibly love her? Her face smeared with red as she brought her hands and arms up to her chest, bowing her head so her nose just smudged against her entwined hands. Maybe Naruto-kun would ask her on a date so-

Her thoughts were ripped away when she was suddenly bumped and forced to stagger back.

Quickly catching herself, she held her stance and turned around to see the swift blur back of short, spiky raven hair, before quickly bowing in respect.

"Gomen Ma'm!" The figure immediately stopped while Hinata bowed again and rose, wondering what the matter was. The dark figure then side glanced her over their shoulder, the eyes in a glower, which caused her to take a half step back.

"Ma'm?" Hinata called in a weak surprise as the figure quickly popped up in front of her. She gave a jump of surprise.

"Stop calling me that!" The very man-like voice barked. Her eyes widened, taking in his appearance, which caused her to gasp.

"Gomen!" She flung her head forward to bow, but instead hit his chin in the process, causing him to grunt as she pulled back and rubbed her forehead, which had ended up hitting him.

"You're pathetic," he stated, an angry stare clearly observing her.

Hinata's mouth fell open while blinking a few times. She then pulled her hand down from massaging her injured forehead, allowing it to fall to her side. Did…did he really say that? She wouldn't take that!

Besides…she wasn't that much of the anxious, timid little girl anymore.

"I-I'd be careful with the way you speak to me, Uchiha-san," he smirked.

"Or what, Hyuuga-_Hime_?"

The way he added the suffix caused her to glance at the ground, feeling guilt and failure wash over her, but she quickly looked back up while ignoring the feeling which tweaked her from just the simple suffix of '_Hime._' Meeting his gaze, she straightened her posture. He is…he is so ill-mannered! She glanced over him, running her eyes over his form, where she then tilted her head at his arm and stared along it carefully. She then looked back up, his stare still hard and cold, yet his expression showed he was entertained.

"I see what others cannot, Uchiha-san…" he raised his head higher, his sneer becoming known.

"Tch," He rolled his eyes.

Hinata adjusted her stance, eyes fixated on his arm while bringing up her own hand to his left arm, which hung sternly and stiff at his side.

"Your left arm is growing weak due to-to you overusing and releasing masses of chakra in that arm…I kn-know how to fix that. I'm busy however...good bye Uchiha-san," She bowed and turned on her heel to walk off, leaving a wide-eyed Uchiha behind.

Hmm…is seems nothing could ruin this perfect day after all.

She smiled as she continued walking, returning her thoughts to her beloved Naruto-kun.

_Oh Naruto-kun_.

--

A few hours had passed since that little run-in, which she seemingly had forgotten. Besides, anyone would've if they were heading to the famed Ramen Bar, Ichiraku, where her very crush will obviously be there. Not that she was permitted to daydream as much as she would've liked…what with her fellow employee of the Konoha's Hospital beside her, Sakura.

"It was such a beautiful day today eh Hinata-chan?! Aw – I wish I could have walked around with Sasuke-kun today…you know that he's been looking at me more often now and days. I wonder if he's finally realizing he loves me…he probably does! Oh Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun loves me! Aren't you excited for me Hinata-chan?!" Sakura rambled, jumping up in the air at the last of her rushed words.

Amazingly enough, a dream bubble seemed to start to form during the bubbly, pink-haired medic's rant. It quickly ended however, once a prickling feeling throughout her body began, and she quickly realized it wasn't due to the fact that her friend's rant had ended…it was for another reason. She took a calm breath, clearing her thinking, no – that feeling was still there. Someone was watching them. Ninja intuition never fails…when one has it on that is.

Hinata whirled around to direct her stare to the top of a tree, the source of the feeling she was receiving, where she saw…nothing. Activating her Byakugan and gazing over the area, there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. She shook her head letting out a sigh.

"Eh? Hinata-chan - what's going on? You sure are acting weird…"

"Gomen Sakura-chan…I just have an odd feeling," Sakura nodded understandingly as suddenly her eyes went wide from noticing something behind Hinata, who then stiffened at her friend's reaction. But that had quickly changed as she found herself being pushed forward from the pressure which pushed onto her back. She stumbled forward, quickly catching herself and straightening herself into a shocked and confused composure.

"Move it, _boy_," the voice hissed as the dark form continued walking onward.

Hinata's eyes widened recognizing the voice, while Sakura let out a squeal.

"Sasuke-KUUUUN!"

"Uchiha-san - I'm not a b-boy!" Hinata hollered out causing the figure to turn around with a grin plastered on his face. Sakura meanwhile was in shock from hearing her usual quiet friend shout, yet melting from the grin her beloved sent.

"You have a bulky figure like a boy, so I assumed," he calmly stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata's mouth dropped as she did something that surprised them both and would bring shame to the Hyuuga Name.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's a lovely look for you, Hyuuga," he said, turning on his heel and walking calmly away.

Hinata blushed, very embarrassed at her own actions, as she looked over at Sakura; who was even more stunned.

"Err…Hinata-chan, did you just…stick your tongue out at Sasuke-kun?"

"H-Hai," she whispered, lowering her head.

"_Oh…_just making sure," and together they leisurely walked.

"Your jacket does give you a bulky figure Hinata-chan…" Sakura whispered causing Hinata to hide part of her face within the coat. The rest of the walk was in silence.

---

When the two had arrived at the Ramen Bar, they were greeted warmly almost instantly.

"_YAHOO_! Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Look who's here to join us!" Naruto shouted jumping from his seat at the table. Looking over towards where the booming voice rang from, both their eyes were glued on the dark, luminous figure of Uchiha Sasuke, his head resting on his folded hands, his eyes closed with the tiniest smirk being shown.

Oh yes, this day seemed to be turning out _very_ bad…

Hinata sat directly across from Sasuke, and what was worse was that she was in his direct line of vision. Or so that was his excuse whenever she would bark, 'St-stop Uchiha-san,' at him for his staring, which scared Naruto who had never heard Hinata yell before.

She herself was shocked that she was yelling, but this Uchiha Sasuke! He was…he was…! Just look at him! Just sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest, as he leaned on the back of his chair, a smug look plastered on his face as he hadn't even touched his ramen or tea. What made it worse was the fact that he was making a noise in his throat whenever she would make a comment or when she would mess up while drinking or eating. Somehow, to further the irritation, she was the only one who apparently noticed him create that noise directed at her!

Oh, she found herself disliking him.

"So Hinata-chan, when are you taking over the Hyuuga Clan again?"

–_thump- _

There went Sakura kicking Naruto under the table, again. Hinata smiled.

"I'm not Naruto-kun, the title went to my sister. I'm not living at the Compound anymore,"

"Hn,"

And that noise once again from the one and only. Hinata cast a glare towards his direction, which only caused him to smirk wider, while he glanced elsewhere.

"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan! I'm sure you would have been great! What are you doing then Hinata-chan?"

"I'm in training to become a Medic-Nin, and I'm also helping out Iruka-san by tu-tutoring the students who are falling behind in his lessons,"

"_Ooohhhhhh_. Cool! Maaaan, I wish I had someone as nice as you to help me when I was falling behind!" he released a toothy grin, while the words he spoke caused her to blush, and she fiddled her two pointer fingers together.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun,"

Silence fell over the table.

"You know Naruto-kun, you should show Hinata-chan your new technique!" Sakura offered with a smile, winking towards Hinata whom blushed at the idea.

"_Hn,"_

Hinata merely glanced over him for a split second while turning to look towards Naruto, who grinned happily and was rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah Hinata-chan! You'll love it! Probably beat Sasuke-teme over here," Naruto nudged his head towards Sasuke, who let out a grunt.

"Right…"

"I can to!"

"Mhm,"

"Shut up Sasuke-teme! No one likes you!"

"Hey - I do!" Sakura shouted, bonking Naruto on the top of his head. He released a screech, rubbing his head immediately.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied rolling his eyes.

Hinata watched the scene unfold as she noticed it formed a pattern:

Naruto shouting out sentences, Sasuke replying with one-liners, Sakura defending her love and attacking Naruto…and she knew exactly how this event would end up. What with the multiple stories Sakura-chan had shared with her during their break hour…it was actually common knowledge where they would be heading.

Now here they were in the old team 7 training section with Naruto and Sasuke at each other's throats; while Sakura and Hinata watched. It was good to have excellent Medical student Nins as friends...

Hinata's focus was mainly on Naruto, who would always leap up no matter how many times he was knocked down. Which seemed to frustrate Sasuke as he punched the blonde ninja once more, causing him to fly back and slam against a tree trunk harshly. Naruto quickly sprung back up once more, a smile in place as it would appear he hadn't been hit at all, and he would run back at the dark figure that only stood, waiting casually.

She released a very small, soft smile at the scene. 'Naruto-kun is so determined…I hope to be like him one day…' she thought, following his every movement as he twisted his body, would flip it around, in an attempt to block the attacks from the Uchiha. She released a soft, dreamy sigh.

"Sometimes they forget how to use chakra against one another," Sakura commented casually.

Hinata glanced towards her, and nodded. Seemed these two enjoyed hand-to-hand combat against one another. It was for the best…she thought, seeing Sasuke once again kick him in the chest, causing Naruto to fly up. She flinched. She couldn't take much more of this...she couldn't keep watching a battle this extreme between two friends. She nervously looked over at Sakura, watching her expression, and it would seem that she is use to seeing them fight like this. Hinata herself isn't use to such fighting with this brutality, unless it was between foes. Perhaps…they wouldn't take it _too_ far?

However, as she watched Sasuke's elbow slam against Naruto's face and seeing the anger that whirled within his eyes, she couldn't handle it any longer. She couldn't stand watching someone she cares for being hurt. She ran quickly towards the two, the call from Sakura being just a fuzzy warning, and with her Byakugan activated, she caused Sasuke's arms to go limp with a quick jab as she then pushed him back. The only reason for that was to simply gain distance from the two, who did not seem to want to end this combat. She could also sense on a side-note that he easily gained his balance without any effort and that he was very angered with her…the slight spark of aura obvious, as she kneeled onto the ground where Naruto had fallen back. Immediately, she began healing him.

"Naruto-kun, a-are you ok?" she sniffled out; in return she received a toothy grin.

"Don't worry about me Hinata-chan! Sasuke-teme can't hurt me!" She instantly warmed at his words, as she felt enlightenment. How could she believe him so deeply when she had just witnessed such actions?

Naruto jumped up, arms behind his head as he laughed. Hinata smiled wide at him and rose as well, walking beside him as they headed towards Sakura. She was interrupted from the beginning of her 'dream scene' however, seeing a fuming Sasuke instantly near her, simply staring. She gasped lightly at this, taking a step back.

"Hyuuga, fix this. Now," he ordered as Hinata bowed stumblingly and did so, not wanting to meet his eyes that pierced through her.

She was about to walk away after healing him, but he had grabbed the front of her jacket, bringing her to meet his gaze. "Hyuuga, do not get in the middle of a fight between the idiot and I again. Got that?" Hinata nodded obediently as he released her, pushing her back roughly. However, she held her ground.

"Uchiha-san, please…do not order me around again," she slowly rose her head while speaking – as she felt herself gain confidence. She met his defiant stare; faintly hearing Naruto and Sakura gulping.

"Are you challenging me, Hyuuga?" He tilted his head to the side, a smirk showing he was finding amusement.

"T-That would require an honorable competitor, whom you are not Uchiha-san," Sasuke smirked wider as he began walking off from the group, passing Hinata.

"See you around…_Hyuuga_," His tone aloof.

She held her breath as his words, feeling a coldness shoot throughout her body. This feeling remained until she felt that he had walked enough distance from her, and she could breathe once more. She released a deep breath of air before quickly inhaling, as she noticed the tension from the group had released.

"Whooooa! Hinata-chan, you're like a completely different person! Heh heh, did ya see that Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan is TOUGH!" Naruto called, throwing a fist up in the air while laughing. Hinata's eyes had widened at his words, as she turned towards him with her face flushed.

"Nar…Naruto-kun," She whispered, lowering her head in a bow and smiling.

"Heh heh, well, I'll walk ya home – killer," He laughed, running to her side. She shot her head up turning to look at Naruto, who had his eyes closed and was rubbing the back of his neck, then she looked to Sakura, who winked towards her.

"Make sure she gets home safely,"

"Maaaan, I should be the one who gets walked home! Heh, right Hinata-chan?" He nudged her, as she caught her balance at the last moment.

"Ye-yeah!"

He smirked at her. "You're so silly Hinata-chan," he said while walking ahead of her. She remained planted, glancing at the back of his head, her heart pounding. _'Naruto-kun.'_

So today wasn't too bad, she decided, as she ran up to walk by his side.

---

She woke suddenly; her breathing heavy as she instinctually brought her hand to her burning forehead, tracing the aching seal. She still received realistic nightmares of that fateful night. The night of her marking ceremony. She had received this mark once her sister Hanabi had been given the title of the Hyuuga Heiress on Hinata's sixteenth birthday. By law, the Hyuuga Elders were not to order for a member to hold the mark; once they were in their more mature child years. Yet, she was sixteen when she was caged, which obviously ran a very high risk of her death once placed on. The once heiress, forced to step down and then be sealed in an embarrassing manner.

Not only had this mark brought more shame to her name as a Hyuuga-failure, but, everyone holds knowledge of her 'loose' committed crime against the Hyuuga Clan and how she was banned from ever living in the Head Quarters, or being treated as a Head Member. She became a student of the Medic-Nin field. Instead of living in the Branch Quarters, which she would have to have given up on her dream, she decided to move out and continue in the field, which the Hyuuga Clan saw as; 'unworthy of their talents.'

Now once a month, on the same day she received the mark, she would wake to the same nightmare, the same pain from when the mark was placed on - in wonder if the Hyuuga elders placed a curse on her for dishonoring them.

She glanced at her clock, recognizing the blurry-red numbers that read that it was still the same day of her perfect day, which was turning out to not be so perfect. With that Sasuke and then her mark… this day was turning out quite awful actually. She rose from her mat, folding the blankets into perfect squares, as she then folded her mat. Pushing the articles against the wall, she then dressed. Might as well as put in extra hours at the Hospital; she would not be getting anymore sleep for this evening.

Placing on her coat and adjusting the way it hung, she walked outside her apartment, locked the door, and began the long walk to the brightly lit Hospital building. Suddenly however, she began to feel that feeling again...someone was looking at her. She activated her Byakugan silently, scanning to see that no one was looking directly at her, and no one heading towards her direction, so she shook the feeling off. She's just being paranoid!

Although, as she neared the Hospital doors, the feeling worsened as she quickly flipped around, scanning. She got into her stance smoothly, instantly wondering where her opponent would most likely be.

"I'd say, behind you," Her eyes widened immediately while releasing a yelp. Whirling around quickly, her palms open, her eyes instantly landed on a smirk. That smirk which belonged to the one person she wished not to see for quite a long time.

"Uch-Uchiha!" She called out, watching Sasuke cross his arms with a bigger smirk then what he first had. She adjusted her position, her fingers clenching together while her opened palms faced him.

"Yes, Hyuuga?" Hinata narrowed her eyes, bringing one of her opened palms closer to herself, obviously showing that she was about to attack. His eyebrow rose at this. "Tch…are you going to attack me?_ Hyuuga_?" Without realizing, she took a step forward, allowing her opened palm to head towards his chest.

However, or thankfully she should be thinking, he caught hold of her wrist with ease. He then pushed it back towards her, who allowed her arm to fall back towards her side.

"What were you trying to do with that, _Hime_?" She bit her lip, her eyes focusing on him, as she attempted to strike him once more, but he blocked with a lazy ease as she jumped back. She then began running back towards him, but stopped suddenly at hearing an odd noise…he was…laughing?!

"Why are you laughing?"

"Hyuuga – you're funny,"

"H-How so?" she didn't see the fact that him almost getting attacked by her as funny!

"You humor me, that's all," he said, positioning himself in a lazy stance as he looked elsewhere.

"I-I_ don't like_ you," She slowly said, which caused Sasuke to arch his brow at her.

"_Tch_ - I don't care. I have a favor,"

"A favor?" She repeated in surprise, "Hmph," She turned around to leave but he was suddenly there, Hinata blinked and took a step back. He was then behind her and grasped her covered wrist.

"Fix my arm and I'll be in your debt,"

Hinata blinked more so at the offer, rather then at the fact he was touching her, as she turned around to meet his eyes. He seemed sincere, she concluded. Hyuugas were the pinpoint of perfection when it came to reading people, especially through their eyes, but this Sasuke Uchiha would be a challenge to read...she thought, glancing over his eyes.

"And I'm supposed to trust your word?" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm an Uchiha," Hinata tilted her head at him.

"And I am a Hyuuga nonetheless. I will heal your arm once I know what I want from you, and you do it," He seemed annoyed by her response but nodded in agreement, as he released his grasp. She pulled away as she took a few steps back. He seemed entertained by this action.

"When will you know?" he asked as he gazed around, acting as if he wasn't in a rush for her to fix his arm. Hinata released a sigh. He's going to become a bother isn't he?

"I'm not sure. I'll try to think of it soon and fit you in on my schedule," she turned around immediately to enter the Hospital, as she heard him growl lowly. She couldn't help but smile.

Ah – this day turned out to be quite fun.

* * *

**A/N Edited first chapter. Finally, eh? o**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, was not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom.

* * *

Next Day… 

4:30 A.M.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Eeeeggghhhhh," Hinata tried to look at the numbers that formed on her clock but found the numbers were fuzzy as the sound kept coming from it. How does one stop the beep from this machine? Ah _hah_! She slapped the machine to the floor as the sound ceased and she smiled in her pillow.

However as she pulled back the curtain she noticed it was pitch dark out. She blinked and woke suddenly from her sleep as she looked at her clock. 4:32…she didn't set her alarm clock for so early, she only got home at 2 from the Hospital! She sat up completely and pulled back her quilts, as she picked up her alarm clock with a note attached to it.

'_Let the games begin,' _

…

Hinata could feel her eye twitching as she allowed the note to fall from her hand and onto the wooden floor. This…Uchiha…he, he, he, he was. He was _him_! That's all she could think of as she knocked on her head with how silly she was. She then gathered her clothing for she could do nothing but shower and get ready for the day. Once she woke completely there was no going back to sleep for her.

She ate breakfast, cleaned the dishes, and looked through her calendar date book to see what she was doing today only to find it erased and blank. Her eye twitched again as her hand ran over the page. She flipped the next page. Blank…as if she hadn't written anything there. But – she had! She rose from her seat biting her bottom lip.

"Uchiha!" She stomped her foot down as she took a deep breath, walked over to a drawer, and pulled out a pen. Not that big of a deal, she would just…re-write everything.

She sat down and stared at the blank page, noticing suddenly how dominating it was. It shouldn't be too hard! What was she going to do today? Ok, train. Yes – that's right, train at 8. Then of course tutoring and teaching at the Ninja Academy at 11:30 until two, stay afterwards to help those who want it, usually there for another two hours to plan the next lesson. … There was something important. Grr Uchiha!

_Oh_! Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Ino-chan are going on a mission at five. Then dinner, get the herbs for a new healing cream, and then to the Hospital! '_Yes_, I did it!' Hinata closed the book shut and tucked it away into her bag as she checked the clock. 6. She had two hours to spare. Hmmm, might as well as go shopping, she did need some rice and vegetables.

She ran a comb through her hair, placed on her coat and grabbed her bag as she walked out and locked her door from the inside. She had a smile on her face as she faced Konoha with the sun just now rising.

Ah – it'll be a great day here on out!

She took a step when suddenly a large amount of water fell on her. Her eye twitched as she looked up to see a simple kids trick. A bucket, a string of chakra, and then a note that hung in front of her face with only a character written;

_Morning_.

She took a deep breath of air as she calmed down. She is a ninja of Konoha and fell for a kid's trick? No – an _Uchiha_ trick? GAH! An Uchiha kid trick!

She blamed it on her lack of sleep and was instantly satisfied. Wasn't her fault a twisted Uchiha set her alarm clock for so early in the morning when she had worked all day and night. She let out sigh as she turned around and tried to enter her house, except that her key didn't fit in the lock.

'Stay calm Hinata, stay calm,' she told herself.

"Twisted, demon of an Uchiha!" she whispered angrily to herself as she tried to turn the key forcefully only for the key to break in the lock. Her eye twitched more and she was certain it would become a natural habit now.

Now she stood dripping wet, holding a broken key, outside her apartment with her eye twitching lightly. She gazed along her apartment trying to wonder how this twisted, demon of an Uchiha got in as she ran her hands along her windows. Nope, not loose. Then the door. Nothing there either. Then she leapt up on the roof, because her apartment was on the top floor of the complex, and stared at the small hole of the fireplace. …Nope.

She didn't want to break anything, she didn't have much money…

The Landlord!

She quickly walked down to his office to stare at the red letters of his sign.

**Open Noon-Five **

Noon to five? Hinata let out a bigger sigh. She would only have less then an hour to catch him then. That was from four to five. Meanwhile she would be stuck in these thick clothes, which lucky for her would be wet for hours. Why didn't she wear her mission coat that is waterproof? Oh that's right, who would have thought that the twisted, demon of an Uchiha would do this? Not her.

Perhaps she could get some clothing from Sakura-chan! Hinata began making her way over to her closest girl friend's house before she stopped and imagined how she would look in Sakura-chan's clothing. She blushed and shook her head. No – she didn't like that. She bit her bottom lip gently as she glanced over to a large compound. She nodded her head as she began to walk over, her mind set on a goal.

---

"Hinata-sama, is something wrong?" Neji asked as he stood at the Entrance Gate of the Hyuuga Manor. Hinata bowed at Neji who looked at her in confusion.

"Neji-nii-san, you shouldn't call me Hinata-sama anymore, remember?" She smiled at him as he nodded. "Neji-nii-san, could you please get me a set of the training robes?" Neji was about to question but looking over her attire he nodded and held the door open for her to enter as they headed towards the Branch Quarters.

Neji left Hinata in the Branch Quarter's Training Grounds as he went to get her a woman's Hyuuga training attire. She gazed around as members she easily recognized bowed to her and she smiled and bowed in return. She supposed they weren't allowed to speak with her? She glanced down, disappointed in herself.

Her nii-san shortly returned and gave her a few sets and covered sandals as she bowed in thanks. He had then allowed her to change in his housing, which they both blushed in embarrassment at.

What Hinata immediately realized is that she actually liked the traditional Hyuuga training attire, and that it very much resembled Neji-nii-san's, except however for a few alterations. (_Check out Neji's new look in the Manga.)_

Hinata's collar was halfway up her neck, her sleeves slightly tighter around her upper arm and longer so it went to cover her thumb. Her pants were also slightly bigger; the dark cover was longer and reached down to well below her knees, and flowed because of the very noticeable slit in the front and back. She placed on her footwear and readjusted her headband before she walked out to see Neji who smiled at her.

"It looks nice on you," Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Arigatou. I should be going now. I'll see you later Neji-nii-san, arigatou!" She said as she began jogging off, making sure she held tightly onto her bags of new clothing and her wet ones.

---

Hinata was not use to being stared at, so she was a little embarrassed when she was suddenly being the prey of it. She wondered if she had worn the outfit wrong? She shook her head. No, Neji would have said something. Must just be because she didn't have on her usual jacket.

She paid for the rice and vegetables as she took her time to place the many bags in her classroom for the items to remain there as she trained. She locked up the classroom and as she was walking out, she greeted a fellow teacher.

"Good morning Shikamaru-kun!"

"Eh, morning Hina-" he stopped suddenly as he lazily gazed her up and down as he turned on his heel and continued walking. "_Troublesome_," could be heard. Hinata could have sworn she saw faint red on his cheeks, was he sick? She would have to ask him later.

Hinata walked out into the Ninja Academy's Training Grounds as she began her slow and steady steps of her Gentle Fist Technique. She was amazed with how easy and free the fabric moved with her body. However, the usual calm time for her was interrupted as that _feeling_ was there once again. That feeling before _he_ showed up.

"Well _Hyuuga_, who would have thought your skills are still at Academy level? Then again, something odd did wake me up at around six. I was wondering…you didn't actually get wet did you? Che - _nice outfit_, at least you don't look like a boy,"

Hinata's eye twitched as she tried to keep her stance steady and her mind focused. Yet with each word he spoke she just imagined his smirk. That. Damn. Uchiha. Smirk. The twisted, demon, Uchiha smirk.

Suddenly there was this noise of a page turning as she ignored it. Then humming. She ignored it. The page turning again. Her eye twitched.

'Stay focused,' she repeated many times to herself.

"You had a meeting at seven,"

… Her eyes widened at the realization.

_Uchiha..._

---

4:40, its 4:40 P.M.

Hinata is just now locking up her office at the Ninja Academy as she took off down the halls.

"Your bags," that damn Uchiha reminded her _after_ the doors were locked just to anger her. That darn Uchiha who had also decided to torment her all day long with his presence as she taught and assisted students.

Hinata looked down at her hands to only see her keys as she glared at the Uchiha who looked bored. She ran back to the classroom and tried to unlock the door but it refused to open. The sound of the ticking clock getting louder and louder.

She HAD to see the Landlord, she had to go, go, go and then meet her friends before they left!

"Open!" She called out twisting the key around as she began hopping around in frustration. She could feel the Uchiha's smirk on her as she growled at the door.

"Turn the knob," Hinata glared at him as if he was the dumbest creature in the world as she turned the knob, and sure enough just to irritate her, it opened. She blushed and nodded, whispering out a thank you.

"You have to be the densest girl I've met yet," she glared at him as she entered the classroom. Grabbing her bags, she locked the door from the inside and closed it as she then began running down the hall once more. She glanced at the clock.

4:44! How did that happen?!

She finally reached the exit door but noticed it would have to be opened by turning the knob, and seeing how her hands were full, she would have to wait for the Uchiha, who was down the hall…walking.

"Anou!" She called down to him.

He simply shrugged and walked towards her with a smirk on that damn face. She let out a sound of frustration as she tried to open the door, with a failed attempt at each try.

Hmmm. She could hold all the sacks with chakra on one arm and open the door that way? Mou! She really shouldn't. She had trained earlier and taught a class! She was also working at the Hospital later; she couldn't waste remaining chakra on pointless things like this, no matter how small. She turned to glare at the Uchiha who seemed to be closer, but it was hard to tell. She could drop the bags and open the door, THEN grab the bags and go. Ok then!

She dropped two of her bags from one arm and opened the door, holding it open with her foot as she bent down to pick up the bags. When she rose, she was face to face with the Uchiha who had obviously ran here just to spite her.

"Uchiha…," she whispered as he shrugged and smirked.

"Stop wasting time, come on," he said as he walked through, nudging the items in her sacks as she stuck her tongue out at him again. "Once again Hyuuga, a nice look for you,"

Hinata blushed once again at her childish actions. She couldn't help it! This Uchiha made her soooo mad! She glanced at the clock.

4:49!

She ran outside to see her group of friends at the Konoha Gate's gazing around, probably looking for her to say bye to them. She then turned to her apartment complexes as she let out a sigh and began walking towards her friends with a smile.

"Tch - what are you doing?"

"Going to say bye to my friends,"

"What about your apartment?"

"I'll...I'll figure that out later,"

"Hn," Hinata began jogging towards the Gate, and within a few feet, she dropped her bags and ran to hug her friends leaving on a mission.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Ino-chan!"

"There you are Hinata-chan!" Hinata grinned as Kiba rustled her hair and Ino hugged her.

"Gomen, tutoring ran a little late," she bowed as they nodded and hugged her one last time. "When will you all be back?"

"In about four days, so remember that and we'll all go out to eat! On Shino!" Ino said with a bright smile and a wink. With that statement; Shino grunted, Kiba cheered, and Hinata laughed softly.

Hinata waved her friends off as when they finally disappeared from view she turned around to notice that Uchiha wasn't there. He left? Finally! She bent down to pick up her bags when she suddenly noticed footwear.

"Was it necessary to stand there until they were gone? Hmph," Hinata rose and met his dark, cold eyes.

"Its tradition for my old team when we go on missions without the other," she answered with a shy nod.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he began walking off as Hinata took a step forward.

"Unlike your old team Uchiha, we care about one another deeply. We're like family!" She heard his cold laugh as he stopped walking.

"I guess a bunch of weaklings would buy into that,"

Hinata glared at his back as he began to walk away. She dropped her bags as she ran to now be in front of him, who only looked at her with an uninterested expression.

"W-Who are you to say what a weakling is Uchiha? You are not a God like what so many in this village think you are. To me, Sasuke Uchiha you are just Sasuke Uchiha – and you are guilty of being a weakling be-because y-you hurt and betrayed many people to gain power. No matter wh-whom you stepped on. What does that make you?" Hinata kept his gaze the entire time, his cold pools of coal showing no life.

She suddenly pulled away from his gaze as she went to walk pass him, to only have him grasp her wrist where he met her surprised eyes again. Anger was shown in them this time, as the dark eyes slowly became bright red. Hinata simply met the gaze facing him head on, where she showed no signs of backing down. She noticed then that his eyes went back to black and he released her wrist where he turned his stance away from her.

Hinata stood still for a few moments, not moving, until she took a deep breath. Once she did however, her mind went back into focus and she walked away from him, grabbed her sacks and when she turned around, she was highly surprised to see him there. She walked beside him and cast a glance to him where he met her gaze but shrugged it off.

"Let's go get dinner," was his only words.

---

Usually when friends or even acquaintances say, "Let's go get dinner," you would assume you would be at the same table,… or at least sitting next to each other at the counter. However – this wasn't the case.

Hinata sat at Ichirakus, dining at the counter, while Sasuke sat at the very end in the darkened corner. He hadn't even walked with her here! He had just said, "Let's go get dinner," and then vanished, and once Hinata had appeared here, a few minutes later he showed up and sat at the end.

A few minutes after his arrival; a few fan girls came and immediately fought to simply sit next to him and others who didn't want to fight so viciously pressed themselves against the window. Hinata was suddenly very happy that she didn't walk with him here as she held back laughter to see him being constantly hassled by these rabid girls.

She drank her tea quietly as she read some papers of her students that she usually records daily about the progresses of each. However, she had only been teaching for one month now and it was merely until the students caught up with the rest of the class, with Iruka's approval of course.

Then it was a full Medic-Nin student for her. She really did enjoy teaching however, but healing was her passion for now, perhaps later in life?

"Hn,"

Hinata blinked as she looked up to hear that familiar sound as she saw Sasuke frown right at her. She raised an eyebrow at him in wonder as she suddenly heard a cough in front of her. Oh! She had forgotten to pay!

"Gomen!" She called out as she handed over her share and smiled to the Uchiha who only rolled his eyes and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing. She smiled wider as she packed up her papers and bowed at the owner and his daughter as she began walking out not even waiting for the Uchiha knowing he would come later.

Hmm, she hadn't even noticed the fan girls had been kicked out.

Standing before her apartment, she looked around and jumped onto the roof, setting down her bags. She gazed along her garden of herbs and plants as she crouched down, beginning to get rid of any signs of weeds or problems, and took out her recently blank daily planner, writing down her plants progress.

A figure suddenly appeared behind her, as she nodded her head to show recognition and continued writing, running her hands along the plants to check their status, every now and then activating her Byakugan to see the health of the plant. She then sketched out a few herbs in her planner, noting their condition, pondering when would be the best time to produce the new ointment…

"You take care of weeds,"

"They aren't weeds,"

"Why bother?"

"I'm a medic,"

"Hn," Hinata crouched further down as she plucked a leaf and rose.

She closed her book and tucked it away in her bag, turning to the bored Uchiha as she held the leaf in front of his face.

"Yes Hyuuga, it's a leaf,"

"Chew it,"

"I'm not putting that in my mouth," he calmly stated as he brushed non-existent dust off his shirt.

Hinata tilted her head as she shrugged and chewed it herself and then spit it out along her hand. This action caused the Uchiha to cock a brow at her, his mouth opened partly. And then she did something worse. She then placed it on his left arm, rubbing it only partly around before he flung his arm back.

"Hyuuga!" He called out angrily.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the look of an angry Uchiha as he rubbed it off quickly.

"That would've eased the pain from your arm for a little bit. Gomen," she stated with a small bow, turning back to her small patch as he looked at his arm and clenched his fist, and then unclenched, glancing at this unusual girl.

He nodded; it did feel in the mere slightest better…in that tiny spot he allowed her to place it on.

"You're odd," he whispered as he crouched down as well, observing her plants. Hinata seemed puzzled by that. "Its not a bad thing so don't cry about it," he added as she nodded and continued with her garden.

Sasuke watched as she worked, contemplating with her actions just now. She was indeed a very odd girl; she didn't even give a warning! Well – she did tell him to chew it, but that wasn't much of one. She definitely isn't trying to impress him when she spit it out in front of him. He smirked. Yep, Hinata's out of the ordinary, but he liked that.

He looked at his arm as he wondered exactly how she knew it hurt. True – she has the Byakugan…however, she did not have it activated when they first…met. _"I see what others cannot, your weaknesses Uchiha-san…"_ and why would she want to alleviate the pain, no matter how small, prior to the deal they would be making? He hasn't exactly been decent to her…far from it actually. The girl couldn't even stay the night at her own house tonight because of him and he had been causing her a lot of problems in just these last two days…which have been probably the funniest in his life.

He smirked as he clenched his left arm again.

"Hyuuga,"

"Hai?"

"What time were you supposed to be at the Hospital?" There was a pause and then suddenly a scurrying and jars falling over.

"Oh no!"

He smirked.

--

All right, he'll admit it. He was bored. Sasuke Uchiha was bored. He had nothing to do now that that Hyuuga was busy and he wasn't allowed to follow. He wanted his arm healed damn it! And she happened to be fun to mess with now that he had someone to toy with. He didn't get it though, he would have loved the show with her in the Hospital with her usual forgetfulness and clumsy tactics he had witnessed, but she moved with grace and was actually…one of the best there. What fun was that?

No fun at all! So now Sasuke Uchiha was stuck, leaning against a trunk of a tree, watching this Hyuuga and the bobble-headed pink-haired loudmouth yap both their heads off. Amazing how he was so far away yet he could still hear his name from her mouth as he tried to block out her voice. Oh the ringing.

"Sasuke-kun is so handsome! Have you ever seen him all sweaty? I wish he would just kiss me like that. _Mmm_, Sasuke-kun. Anyways, Hinata-chan, what do you think of Sasuke-kun?"

This perked his ears up.

"Wh-what do I think of Uchiha-san?"

"Yeah. I mean, you did yell at him when he accidentally bumped into you and you were yelling at him the first time you actually met him, do you hate him or something? Sasuke-kun is such a gentleman," she swooned.

"Well, I don't hate him Sakura-chan…"

'_Right_,' Sasuke snorted to himself.

"I just don't like how he's mean to everyone who tries to be nice to him," Sakura waved her hand.

"That's not true! Sasuke-kun isn't really mean, he just has a hard shell. You just have to be able to read Sasuke-kun language!"

'Sasuke language?' he rolled his eyes at that.

"Sasuke language?" She blinked in confusion.

"Yeah! Like, when he yells at you to 'Go away!' he wants you to be near him but only talk a little bit. When he glares at you he's saying, 'Its ok, it happens,' and when he holds his hand up, like for you to 'stay back', it means that he wants you to stand right next to him for support!" Sakura said happily with another swoon as Hinata rose a brow.

Sasuke meanwhile was blinking as he slapped himself on the forehead.

"Sakura-chan…I don't think…"

"What Hinata-chan?"

"We should go now, lunch break is over,"

"Oh! Right!"

---

It was near midnight when Hinata's shift from the Hospital was over and she sloppily made her way through Konoha back to her apartment. Reaching to her purse, she pulled out her keys to stare at the very still broken key. It took her a few minutes for her to realize what had happened.

"Oh yes, the twisted, demon of an Uchiha," she realized as she put her keys back in her bag and then proceeded to try to turn the knob, begging for it to open. "Please!" She called trying again to open the door, this time putting her weight into it. With this failure, she dropped to her knees and then rolled on her back to stare up at the cloudy sky.

It seemed to be a nice night, not too warm and not too cold, so she could sleep outside. She lazily got up and jumped up onto her roof where she noticed her bags were still there. In the most lady-like fashion she could muster, she fell onto the ground and closed her eyes, falling straight to sleep.

---

'My face is wet…' she lazily thought as she blinked. 'My eyes are wet too, am I crying?' and turned her head as she coughed out water to notice it was very much raining out.

"Uchiha," oh yes, that damn _Uchiha_ has something to do with this weather!

She jumped quickly up as she grabbed her bags and hopped down, leaning against her door to block herself from the rain. Maybe she could sleep like this? She began to close her eyes, but when lightning struck she shot up. Definitely not! She began contemplating in her mind on where to go when suddenly a figure stood in front of her.

"C'mon baka,"

"Uchiha, it's your fault!"

"Right, I control the weather," he rolled his eyes as he grabbed the collar of her clothing and assisted her up. She immediately grabbed her bags as he grunted something about being an '_idiot'_ and grabbed the bags from her.

"Just keep up," he said as he began running off quickly, hopping on rooftops. Hinata nodded as she ran behind him and they ended up at, what she assumed correctly, his apartment shortly after.

While standing in his front door doorway, wiping off her muddy and wet feet, she was pushed inside.

"I don't want to mess up your apartment!" she hung her head.

"You're cleaning it, I don't care,"

"Nani?!" She snapped her head up, looking towards him.

Sasuke set the bags down near the door and then disappeared into a room down the hall. Hinata meanwhile stood, dripping water on the wooden floors of his apartment, wondering if he was coming back or if he left her here to freeze and leave a nice muddy puddle. She wouldn't be surprised if he was asleep by now…she let out a sigh, and as she did so, heard the door slide open from down the hall where he shortly walked out with clothing and a blanket, which he set down on the small table, in front of the couch. Then he turned towards her, gaze aloof.

"If you're staying here for the night you owe me. Cleaning the mess you made is common sense, making yourself not smell would be nice on my behalf, and cleaning the house would be payment. Bathrooms there, sleep on the couch. Night Hyuuga," he left and closed the door behind him as Hinata stared after him with a small blush, but was also thankful for his offer.

Who else and where else would she have gone? She would never lower herself to go back to the Hyuuga Compound to stay the night…possibly Sakura's. Hinata smiled, almost thankful she had met Sasuke, but knew he only wished his arm healed.

She entered the bathroom, carrying the clothing, with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N** – Chapter's 2 quickly done edit! Please Read and Review! 

**atthescene**: Gah! I won't make you cry! See – here, an update! Enjoy. If not…I'll cry, and I don't like to cry. –tears at the thought- P

**NocturneD**: That is quite good. D

**Onimaku Sharoni**: Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom.

* * *

She woke feeling warm and cozy, flipping around and cuddling in to the material. She felt really good and couldn't help but let out a yawn and stretch out her body, rubbing her eyes. Opening her eyes and taking in the area however turned out to not be a wise idea…such as what she was laying on. A couch…a black couch. She didn't own a black couch. 

She flung off and slammed onto the ground, the blanket now tangled around her, as she looked around the living room she was placed in. This had caused her eyes to meet something she definitely did not want to see first thing when she woke. That damn smirk...

"Morning Hyuuga. Sleep _well_?" he smirked further while she turned her head away with a blush, instantly remembering what happened.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven,"

… oh how she disliked this Uchiha.

She immediately rose, detangling herself from the blanket, and shuffled through her bags grabbing another set of her Hyuuga training attires that was still slightly wet. All the while Sasuke watched her with an amused gaze. Hinata then ran into the bathroom quickly changing. She put the borrowed clothing into one of the sacks for her to 'wash and return,' she quickly told him as she was about to run out to just make it for her class at 11:30.

However, he stopped her and pointed to the couch. She glared at it while placing her bags down next to the door, went to fix the unleveled cushions, and folded the blankets where she then went to the door to leave. However, he stopped her once more with a; "Hn."

"H-Hai?"

"Dishes,"

"But…"

"Hyuuga," he sternly said while reading a scroll. Hinata bit her bottom lip and went to the sink and washed, dried, and placed them away. Once done, she walked past him and hesitantly reached for the handle of the door, but he didn't stop her. She let out a sigh and quickly turned the handle.

"Hyuuga," he called as she dropped her head, her hand pulling away from the handle. _So close..._

"Yes?" He offhandedly waved to her bags as she blushed and grabbed them. With a deep bow and a 'thank you,' she left quickly before he could change his mind.

---

"_WooHoo_!" Hinata cheered as she exited the door of the office as the Landlord's eyes bulged out in fear of the usual quiet tenant. Hinata would soon have her apartment back as she was told he would have it fixed within the hour. So – at six! Excellent! She could get dinner meanwhile.

She had since then dropped her bags off on her rooftop, except for her usual handbag, as she headed towards town to figure out exactly what she was in the mood for. She definitely couldn't take ramen again.

She passed Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun who were headed to the All-You-Can-Eat BBQ buffet, which she passed down the invitation and stopped before a cart she could not refuse. Cinnamon rolls! She should really eat some real food however, hm. She ran over to get a few rice balls, beef broth, and a pot sticker, which she ate, and then very happily bought two cinnamon rolls in sweet joy.

She was about to enjoy the very steamy, mouth-watering first bite when of course someone would have to disturb her. Curse fate.

"You can really eat," The figure said with a smirk as she blushed and lowered the treat she was about to devour from her mouth slightly.

"Uchiha, unlike you, I eat," Sasuke smirked wider as he looked around to see the area deserted as he sat down on the bench, watching her eat it currently.

"You must enjoy those, you're attacking it," she blushed deeper as she began coughing. The sugary treat smeared along her mouth and face.

"I'm hungry…" she whispered.

"No you aren't, you're gorging,"

"Uchiha! Leave me alone," she said with a blush, biting into her second one as she smiled absentmindedly into the warm treat.

"Are you going to train later?"

"Why?" She blinked in surprise as to why he would ask such a question, turning her head to face him.

He smirked wider as she couldn't help but laugh at the obvious picture of herself as she placed the rest of her cinnamon roll into the container.

"I'll remember to bother you when you eat," she said as she rose and threw the container away, sad to see it go but knew it was best. Hinata and cinnamon rolls were dangerous together.

He shrugged and they walked in silence as she tried to rub the hard sugar off her face. He only shook his head watching her.

"I don't get how you have fan girls," Hinata whispered in observation, but Sasuke heard as he smirked.

"I'm handsome," she snickered which caused him to look at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh – I'm sorry. I mean, you are…well, I-I guess attractive. It's just your attitude," Sasuke shrugged it off.

"Coming from someone who is a fan girl of dobe,"

"Naruto is a great man!" She called out louder then she had meant to as eyes glanced over at her from random villagers.

She blushed and covered her mouth as she saw Sasuke shake his head and continue walking oh ahead. She ran up to catch up with him.

"He's an idiot, but then again I guess you two would make a great match," Sasuke said with his head tilted as if in deep thought. Hinata bit her bottom lip.

"And so would you and Sakura-chan! Her always praising you and you and your big head sucking it up!" Hinata stuck her tongue out at him as his mouth dropped and he stuck his tongue out at her in return.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his face like that, and in return he smiled as well while they continued walking together.

---

Hinata was just beginning her training as Sasuke sat against a tree looking bored as usual, when someone suddenly ran up.

"Hinata-san! Kiba-san has been injured while on his mission, I've been told to come get you!" Not even half the sentence had been blurted out before Hinata took off running in full speed towards the hospital. Kiba-kun!

"He's lost a great amount of blood and it seems that because his chakra had been reversed, due to an advanced genjutsu, many of his organs have been ruptured. I'm not going to lie; he has a high percent chance of not making it, and that all depends on you, Hinata, because only you are trained to see so closely in depth in the chakra," Tsunade said to the young girl.

"All right," Hinata whispered standing outside the operating room.

"Hinata, are you-"

"Please…Tsunade-sama," Hinata interrupted as she pushed the doors open to enter to see a figure on the operating table that looked nothing like her beloved friend.

This cannot be Kiba…not her hyperactive friend that would rustle her hair, tell her he loved her like a sister, run off happily while screaming kindly for her to go home after they trained all day… no this wasn't him.

--

Many hours had passed since the surgery as Hinata kept her Byakugan activated, watching Kiba's chakra carefully. She had controlled his chakra and redirected it as she directed fellow and higher-ranked medics on where to heal and what spots to not disrupt the chakra that would end up injuring or killing one of her closest friends.

Now however – she was simply scared that something would happen, and that it would all happen once more. But it was all pumping excellent, and just to make sure she would close his points every now and then so that his chakra wouldn't overflow at once and that his highway can get use to having a large amount once again. She gazed up at his face, which didn't hold a cheerful smile but instead a look pain, and was determined to never see it that way ever again.

She noticed how he clenched his hand in pain as she slowly rested her hand on his, and he seemed to calm suddenly at her touch. She smiled as he sniffed, recognizing her scent, and held her hand gently even in sleep. That was Kiba-kun for you. She scooted her chair closer to his bed as she held his hand tighter.

"Kiba-kun – p-please never scare me like this again,"

_-Knock knock- _

Hinata deactivated her bloodline as she looked up at the door as it opened to see the wild hair of Kiba's mother, and of course Kiba's older sister right behind her as they quickly came to his side. Akamaru was directly behind them who barked happily at Hinata and then sadly at his master. Hinata rose immediately as she bowed, still holding Kiba's hand, which she blushed and pulled it away.

"Hinata…" Tsume, Kiba's mother, started with tears in her eyes as she grabbed the younger girl and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Hinata, thank you for saving my knuckle-head of a son's life, thank you," she cried out hugging her tighter as Hinata nodded, feeling her own tears cloud her vision.

Once Tsume pulled away, Kiba's older sister Hana hugged her with tears as well.

"Oy – what's with all the tears?" A weak but deep voice asked as the three women turned around to see Kiba trying to sit up, but suddenly smacked down.

"Idiot! Don't even try to sit up in your condition! Did you know you almost died?! Hinata here saved your life!" Tsume shouted while Kiba rubbed his head and suddenly grinned towards Hinata who gently smiled and bowed.

"I need to go and report to Tsunade-sama. Kiba-kun, I'll be back soon to see you," Kiba smiled wider as the Inuzuka family waved Hinata off.

As soon as Hinata walked out the door, she felt her eyes burning and tears almost come out. She leaned against the wall, holding onto her chest, trying to compose herself. She is a ninja under Konoha! She needs to be strong!

Suddenly she heard a loud slap noise, followed by a groan of pain from inside the room. Hinata gasped and turned around towards the door, listening carefully. She knew it was wrong to do so...but who couldn't after such a noise?

"All right! What kind of trouble did you get into this time?!"

"Aw _jeez_…mom…what's with the abuse?!"

That was the Inuzukas that she knew. She smiled in the slightest as she walked out of the emergency ward and sent a message to the Hokage about Kiba being awake, knowing she would arrive shortly to do an exam. Walking out into the Waiting Room, she then met Shino and Ino, worried expressions on their faces and looking deathly pale as they sprung to meet her immediately.

"Kiba-kun is well. He's up and about now, getting beat by his mother," Hinata smiled to them as Ino let out a small laugh and Shino nodded. "Don't feel guilty Shino-kun, you know how Kiba-kun is. He'd rather take the hit rather then his comrades,"

"Thank you Hinata," Shino said, Ino nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Hinata-chan," Ino gave her a hug, which Hinata returned very lightly.

Hinata then bowed.

"You can go visit him as soon as Tsunade-sama comes and examines him, she should be here soon. Just tell her," she bowed again as they nodded and she left.

With each step she took, she felt those tears in the back of her eyes waiting to come and as she felt her eyes burn she began to run quickly through the halls, ignoring the stares and calls, until she was out of the Hospital. She took a deep breath of the night air, but still with each blink, her eyelashes were getting wet and suddenly she chocked back as she fell on her knees. She covered her face as she began to cry.

A figure grabbed her up suddenly and pulled her quickly away. She didn't pay attention however as she clung to the dark figure. Crying into a person whom she didn't care was at the moment. She needed someone to comfort her as she cried, not care if she gripped to him or her, and let her cry because she needed to. The figure stopped running and placed them both down, separating them a little bit, allowing for her to lean slightly against them, yet not touching her themselves.

--

Hinata had her head against the obvious male's chest as she listened to him breath, trying to calm down her own irregular ones, to get them to match his. She sniffled lightly, wiping her eyes, as she listened more closely to hear his heartbeats, which soothed her as she closed her eyes. _Wait_…she shot her eyes open and pulled away from the figure as if she'd been shocked. A few feet away and after taking a deep breath, she looked up to see the amused look of none other then Sasuke Uchiha. That damn smirk, always that damn smirk.

Hinata rubbed her eyes to make sure this was real, and of course it was.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning to face the other direction. However once she had done that she had suddenly felt, not heard, him move and now sat beside her, a little more then a foot away, in the empty fields of Konoha.

"Don't be,"

"Uchiha – why did you do this?"

"If I'm going to be seen with you I don't want you to be seen crying in public like an idiot," he casually said as if it was nothing.

Hinata nodded but then blinked in confusion. What?

"Why would you be seen with me?"

"I can't have you forgetting our deal, and with how absentminded you are…" he allowed the sentence to fall as Hinata stuck her tongue out at him, which caused him to smile. A comfortable silence fell over the two as they just stared into the nothingness of nature. Sasuke stretched his arms.

"So Hyuuga, why were you weeping?" Hinata gaped at the question, resting her head on her folded arms, which set on her bent legs against her chest.

"Kiba-kun…he was critically injured and it was me who would decide if he would live or die. I tried to do a perfect job, but…"

"There's no perfect job and you saved his life. Why were you crying?" he questioned, simply looking at the night sky.

Hinata frowned as she bit her bottom lip.

"Kiba-kun…almost died, and that got me thinking to how he is in battle. How he wants to take the hit so that he will be hurt and not his comrades, which ends up with sometimes him being more hurt then what the original attack would have caused. He has such a big heart…which will get him killed," Hinata looked down as Sasuke glanced over at her, but returned his focus back to the sky.

"Naruto is like that, but he gets through it. You know what helps him though?" Hinata looked up at him who in return smirked while looking up at the moon. "Someone to kick his ass," Hinata nodded knowing what he meant as she wondered how she could do that with Kiba-kun. Well – she actually couldn't, Shino-kun could however!

Hinata smiled as she looked up at the moon as well.

"Thank you…Sasuke-san," Sasuke turned to look at Hinata as he nodded curtly.

----

He should have left her, he wouldn't have had any problem what so ever with leaving her in the fields. He glanced down at the sleeping figure in his arms as he growled.

All right, he would feel a little bit guilty, but it would have been funny to see her face when she woke up to wonder where the heck she was. Sasuke held the lightweight girl as he stood in front of her door, noticing that she didn't have her bag with her.

He rolled his eyes.

'Good job _Hyuuga_,'

He placed one finger on a part of a door, then dragged it along to another part, then continued doing this until he heard a click where he pushed the door open casually. An easy trick. He walked through the apartment and placed her on her bed, pulling the blankets over her sleeping form where he smirked at the alarm clock and thought of turning it on. _Nah_.

He was about to close her bedroom door when he turned back around to glance over her once more.

"Night Hinata," he said as he closed the door and walked out.

He frankly didn't care about having her cry on him, didn't matter to him, just as long as she didn't expect anything from him…which he knew she didn't. She wasn't a foolish fan girl. He just didn't want her laying there crying her eyes out with all those idiots just standing there watching her. _Tch_, bastards.

Jumping from the apartment complex, he turned his head to glance one last time over her apartment door. _Idiotic Hyuuga_, he rolled his eyes with a smile.

* * *

**A/N**: End of chapter three edit! Read and Review! 

**shinee-pebbles** – well here you go!

**atthescene **– lol, well good! I'm happy then. YAY!

**antisocial69** – Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

**rcr** – I agree, Sasuke deserves to have a little goof-off time. I hope I don't make him too OOC.

**Little Vicki Davis** – Here it is!

Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom.

* * *

She was stumped, honestly and completely stumped. The topic: Uchiha Sasuke himself. Whom else could it have been about? No one would cause such drama … at least in such a short amount of time, and then…be nice to her suddenly?! This character is definitely mysterious and hard to read…not to mention made her paranoid. 

She activated her Byakugan once more, glancing throughout her apartment just to make sure…_nothing_. No traps. _Whew_. Deactivating her bloodline, she turned to the item in her hands, her bag…the true reason for her mind-splitting headache right now. The result of thinking too hard on this Sasuke and trying to figure his actions out, it didn't fit…she ran through it over her mind once more;

Her handbag lay forgotten in a training area, as she had dashed off suddenly towards the Hospital. Sasuke must have then gone back to retrieve it…where he also brought her home? She blushed slightly remembering also how she had cried on him. She couldn't understand how he even allowed her. Of course he didn't touch her…such as wrapping an arm around her, she only rested her head on him. It still didn't make any sense though! Perhaps he was being kind only to reciprocate for everything he had done to her? He was simply after one thing…and that is for his arm to heal. Hm, she needed to figure out more.

Her eyes darted over the bag, as if it held all the secrets. He would phase from being teasing, to mean, to helpful and kind in his own way. Was he like this to everyone? It didn't seem like it…then again she wasn't like this way to anyone else but him. Usually polite, calm, and all the Hyuuga etiquette rolled up was her, however with him…he unleashed a new side which was frustrating! She never screamed or hollered…never spoke names without suffixes, and never felt vaguely comfortable with anyone before. She didn't have to impress him and no where near perfect with him.

They held an odd association…

She leaned back in her seat. This Uchiha is difficult, that is for sure. First thing however – she needed to know _his_ reasons for healing his arm, to understand him better. Her eyes flickered over at the clock, instantly widening. First thing first – she needed to get to the Hospital to visit Kiba-kun! Jumping up she ran towards the door.

--

"Aw c'mon Hinata-chan, don't be such a worry-wart! I'm all better now and we have a mission to complete!"

Hinata bit her bottom lip as she gazed down at the ground. It hadn't even been 12 hours since Kiba's surgery and already he was up-and-about wanting to continue with his mission.

"Kiba-kun, you need rest," Hinata said taking a step closer to him, gaze low. Kiba closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"I was healed by you, Sakura, and Tsunade-sama! I'm in the best condition of my life! Plus – this mission needs me! C'mon Hinata-chan, you're my favorite girl so you have to give me your blessings in going. I'll even ride on Akamaru! Right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in approval as Hinata nodded and hugged the canine-lover gently.

"Be safe Kiba-kun!" Hinata felt him rustle her hair playfully and pull away as he jumped on Akamaru. Shino and Ino beside the two as Hinata waved them off.

She then met the gaze of Shino, or at least she was certain, as they both nodded at one another. She couldn't help but smile at the conversation they had before where he indeed agreed with, "_Kiba-kun getting his ass kicked_," she grinned and waved wider, watching her friends part once again.

"Be safe," she whispered to the winds, as suddenly a very familiar presence was known behind her.

"You're late for class,"

"Oh no!" Hinata called out as she quickly began running towards the Ninja Academy, being followed lazily by an entertained Uchiha.

---

Hinata helped the students with their throwing and aim which seemed to be very difficult to teach, especially to two boys who would much rather throw the weapons at one another then at the logs.

"Stop that!" Hinata called out as she separated the boys once again to different sides of the training field. Yet still they managed to throw them at one another, where Hinata would in return get her own training in as she blocked them from hitting the other students by throwing her own shurikens.

"You two will sit out today's lesson," she said as she forced them to sit on the ground watching the others train as she helped a young girl with her stance.

Sasuke meanwhile watched the two boys who proceeded to make faces at Hinata and then giggle to themselves. He arched a brow at this Hyuuga. She was admirable at teaching, but when it came to discipline, she couldn't handle being strict. That was exactly what those two boys needed.

Sasuke pulled out a throwing knife from his pouch as he innocently stretched and threw it towards the two troublemakers, which missed one of the boy's fingers by a few millimeters, who had then decided to let out a piercing scream saying the other boy was trying to kill him.

"You two go into the Academy and into Shikamaru-sensei's classroom telling him I sent you, and stay there until I come and get you. You two will be given punishment for playing with this weapon after I had prohibited it," she said kindly as she pulled out the throwing knife from the ground and placed it in her pocket. The two boy's mouths fell open from shock and they walked away towards the Academy while blaming the other.

Meanwhile, Sasuke smirked while shaking his head in disappointment as he continued watching Hinata train the future generation of ninjas. Damn…are they screwed with this lot.

---

While walking from the Academy, Hinata had allowed a deep yawn to escape as she stretched out her arms.

"So…that's the famous Hyuuga's manners I've heard so much about," Hinata blushed, staggering slightly in her step at shock from his words and her lack of manners, as she blinked and resumed their casual walking speed through Konoha. She wasn't requested at the Hospital today so she didn't feel as rushed to get anywhere.

"I was thinking about our deal, and I believe I have come up with a proposition that I like and you'll accept," this caused Sasuke to stop walking and stare at her as he nudged his head for her to continue. "Well – I just wanted to make sure…that I'm not unleashing some beast when I heal your arm," this caused him to laugh as she lowered her head slightly.

"I've avenged my family Hyuuga, I don't crave more power. I just want to be able to defend my family and Clan if and when the time comes. Besides, it would be nice to have my arm healed completely," he said casually as Hinata studied him.

Sure enough, he checked out. Hinata nodded.

"Five favors. I will ask you any five favors one at a time and you must complete them out of your own free will. If you don't want that one then I will give you another. I have say to change or cancel a task. Once you complete all five, then I will heal your arm. Do you accept?" Sasuke nodded as Hinata held out her hand, which he took making the deal official.

----

This scene seemed very familiar to Hinata, as she found herself glaring at none other then Uchiha; who had his arms folded over his chest, not touching his ramen nor his tea, and that damn smirk gracing his face. Naruto-kun was seated at her right and Sakura-chan at her left as they sat at a table at the famous Ramen Bar, Ichiraku, talking about … what were they talking about again? Hinata wasn't even sure at the moment. Damn that Uchiha bothering her.

Oh! That's right, there was a festival in Konoha expected to be up in two days. She wondered if Naruto-kun would ask her. She immediately blushed.

"Hn,"

She shook her head focusing her thoughts to the conversation as she listened to Sakura hoping to make plans with the four of them to go together.

"Great to me! What do you say Hinata-chan? Wanna go with me?" Naruto said with a grin as Hinata blushed lightly and looked down.

-_thump_-

"Ow! Sakura-chan! What did I say?!"

"Well Hinata-chan? Do you want to go with all of us?" Hinata smiled at Sakura.

"I'm not sure Sakura-chan, I might not-"

"She'll go with us," Sasuke interrupted as everyone turned to look at him as he stirred his uneaten ramen.

"Really Hinata-chan? You wanna?" Naruto asked leaning forward, a hopeful look apparent on his face.

"Well…ummm," Hinata glanced up at Sasuke who only met her gaze for a second, before she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Great!" The blonde ninja threw his fist up. Hinata smiled and finished her tea before she placed her share on the table and rose, bowing at her friends.

"I'll see you all at the festival," suddenly Naruto stood up as well with a bright smile, rubbing the back of his head, while letting out a chuckle.

"I'll walk you home Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed deeply, glancing at Sakura who smiled wide and then at Sasuke who always seemed bored, as she bowed at them once more and left with Naruto beside her.

She couldn't help but smile brightly.

----

"Naruto-kun…" she could feel his breath near her face as she closed her eyes waiting for her first kiss. 'Naruto-kun is going to kiss me!' she thought excitedly as she blushed immediately. However when she didn't feel the kiss and instead felt the hot air being pulled away, she opened her eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked as her gaze focused not on her Naruto-kun, but a different figure in front of her, the owner of that damn smirk. Always that damn smirk.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shot from her mat in horror as she clutched her chest, trying to regain back her normal breathing. She wiped her forehead, while turning to look at the clock.

5:18 a.m. ok, she could get up.

Gathering up her basic Hyuuga training robes she prepared for her bath, wondering what had scared her so bad. She had never woken up so horribly before. She shook her head deciding it must not have been so bad of a nightmare if she couldn't remember. She ate some breakfast, cleaned the dishes, and headed in the direction of the Konoha training fields for an hour.

One of the many things she loved about Konoha, was how it provided a beautiful view for training and could work on her flexibility. She jumped through the forest as she stopped before a small river, and as quickly as she arrived, jumped onto the water. Once there, she began her Gentle Fist footing while target practicing with water, using the water like senbons, she forced with her chakra.

She loved working with water because it was difficult to control and could easily betray you. Rapids, waterfalls, currents, whirls, or it could be still. Water can be calm or lethal and she had to be ready for anything. It was like life, her Clan…can be your friend, foe, or both. She felt the strongest connection to this element, which was odd…an element which was so unlike her, yet shared many characteristics as her.

Hinata jumped up as she created a barrier with water that twirled around her, both supporting and protecting her. Suddenly she shot chakra through it as the water shot out from the barrier and flew through the air, quickly piercing all the targets she had set with her mind; consisting with leaves, that now each had holes. She landed back onto the stream as she let out a calm breath of air. Once again, she lifted herself up in the air with the help of the water barrier and her chakra as she added more water and an extra shield as she began the Gentle Fist footing. Slow and steady.

Suddenly she noticed a flying weapon whirl towards her direction as she allowed it to hit five feet before her barrier, and bounce off with no effect. She activated her Byakugan immediately once more to see a blur of a dark figure vastly approaching. Before her next blink however, there was none other then Uchiha Sasuke, sitting lazily high up in a tree.

Hinata stared up at him as she dropped her barrier and leapt down, deactivating her bloodline. She had done enough training for the morning. She walked over to the tree he was at as she sat against the base, her eyes closed.

"That barriers pretty strong Hyuuga,"

Hinata bit her bottom lip; she especially did not expect that from this Uchiha. Then again, he was probably going to say more to tease her. When there was nothing but silence, she opened her eyes in surprise.

"Arigatou," she replied with a small nod.

"Must have taken you many years to accomplish that," Hinata was about to fall over but immediately caught herself.

"When you aren't being trained by a Legendary Sannin, it happens to take a while,"

"Excuses Hyuuga?" she could feel his grin.

"It could block anything of yours however," she smiled, feeling an irked glance from him.

"Not likely,"

"Wish to try?" She blushed slightly at her challenge, glancing up at him as he rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Not worth my time," She let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes once more.

"I didn't expect to see you today...,"

"Che, I was training, and until those five tasks are up, I'll see you as often as need be," he replied when he suddenly leapt down and stood in front of her, who still had her eyes closed. "Let's have tea," he said. When Hinata opened her eyes, he was gone. She blinked and looked around, trying to sense him.

"Odd," she whispered.

Hinata rose and began heading to town, walking towards her favorite place to get tea; a small shop designed only to serve it. Whenever she had finished training, the craving for tea always resurfaced. A Hyuuga habit she could never break.

Entering into the usually empty shop, Hinata bowed towards the owner and placed her order while sitting on a stool at the counter. As soon as she sat, the order came as she smiled into the warm steam and slowly began sipping, savoring the flavor of black jasmine tea. The owner never spoke unless need be, so the shop was usually filled with recordings of soft hums of horns or beats of drums that were all too relaxing. A quiet little Tea Shop where you could come and relax, definitely one of her favorite spots.

Being too calm perhaps is what caused Hinata to jump when a figure suddenly "_hn'ed_" next to her.

Her eyes were wide as she recovered shortly after her shock. Thankfully she wasn't holding her tea! She glared at the twisted, demon of an Uchiha as she made a face at him, where he smirked and shrugged in return.

He glanced behind her shoulder and grabbed his tea, leaving the payment, walking to the dark corner as Hinata glimpsed at his retreating back. She wondered if he even drank tea, he never seemed to touch his tea, or ramen. So why did he bother wasting his pay on it? She shrugged as she took another sip and began tapping her foot against the counter with the music, bobbing her head with the beat. She had then heard a snicker as she side-glanced the obvious-guilty; twisted, demon of an Uchiha.

"I assumed every Ninja held a beat, what with countless years of training. You proved me wrong Hyuuga," Hinata narrowed her eyes at him where she rose from her stool, hands clenched at her sides.

"You know what Uchiha?!" she called out.

Uchiha Sasuke sat up straighter with a wider smirk, meeting her gaze. He waved his hand for her to continue where he could have sworn he saw fire in her colorless eyes. She only bit her bottom lip however, paid for her tea where she bowed and apologized to the owner for them being impolite, got her bag, and walked over to the door where she opened it to leave.

'_Clever_ Hyuuga' he smirked to himself. He then watched as she turned around towards him and smiled where he raised a brow at this, and then she turned back to the door where she took a deep breath.

"UCHIHA SASUKE'S HERE!"

"Evil Hyuuga…" he whispered under his breath as he quickly shot out from his seat and out the door, pushing this evil Hyuuga out of the way.

"THERE HE IS!" The cries of many fan-girls shouted, charging after him as Sasuke quickened his pace; he didn't think that they would spot him!

The cries of the fan-girls followed him, but he could clearly make out the sound of muffled laughter. _Hyuuga_…

---

The bell rang as the students shuffled their belongings together trying to race out the door. Hinata quickly shot up from her desk reminding them one last time;

"Remember, no classes for the next two days!"

"Hai Hinata-sensei!" the students called out as they scurried along.

Hinata smiled as she sat down at her desk and began recording their progresses throughout the day and their behavior. 'Hinata-_sensei._' she really did enjoy the ring of that. She would have to be a Jonin however, or a special Jonin…and she doubted she could ever be that.

She bit her bottom lip as she continued writing, ignoring the daydream urging to pop in of training and teaching permanently, as she would focus on her current goal: a Medic-Nin! However – Medic-nin's also can become sensei's…perhaps – she allowed the thought to drop as she let out a sigh.

Life is so confusing!

"You lack Ninja qualities if you have yet to notice me,"

She jumped in her seat as she cursed in her head.

"I noticed you, I just chose not to be attentive of you," she responded, continuing her work. At hearing a snort, she bit her tongue, lowering her head towards the paper more so.

"That explains why you jumped,"

"I didn't jump,"

"Are you sure?" She lowered herself more, feeling his gaze pierce her.

"Yes…I'm sure,"

"I'm certain you did,"

"I would know if I did,"

"I'm positive, _Hyuuga_, that you jumped,"

"And, Uchiha, I know that I did not,"

"Really?"

"R-Really,"

"Because I'm quite su-" Hinata rose from her seat quickly.

"U-Uchiha! Will you get out of my classroom?!" She shouted, eyes low yet face determined.

This caused the Uchiha to smirk as he shrugged and began walking slowly out of the classroom. Hinata watching his every step as he opened the door and stepped out, and as he was about to close the door he side glanced her.

"Oh Hyuuga? You'd make an exception teacher or healer," She raised her head, meeting his gaze instantly, as she studied him and saw truth; which caused her to nod and blush slightly.

She suddenly blinked wondering if he could read her mind.

"And no, I can't," with that he closed the door leaving Hinata very confused and having a difficult time filling out the paperwork.

---

Hinata sat at Ichirakus, eating miso flavored and sipping green tea, as she suddenly felt quite lonely. She had been sitting at this stand for nearly half an hour, gazing around trying to find that damn smirk, coming empty each time. She shifted in her seat, reading through her papers, as she would then look up once again hoping to hear his voice saying, '_waiting for me Hyuuga_?' or at least see that damn smirk…

She hung her head stirring her ramen around in her bowl, checking the time for the hundredth time. She worked tonight. Therefore, she paid her share, packed up her belongings, and made her way through Konoha towards the Hospital.

She unexpectedly missed that stare she would receive before he would arrive. She let out a smile as she shook her head. How silly she was! Being the twisted, demon of an Uchiha he was, he was probably smirking to himself at how she must be missing him or worrying.

She straightened her composure and walked though the Hospital door with a smile on her face.

Not this time Uchiha! Definitely not falling for a trick.

---

"Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san went on a mission?" Hinata whispered over a cup of warm tea, her eyes wide and voice held a hint of worry.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun will bring back Naruto in time for the festival! Which meanwhile…do you want to stay the night? We can help each other look beautiful for our man!" Sakura said loudly with a large smile causing Hinata to blush.

Hinata only imagined what she would look like with Sakura's help, causing her eyes to widen.

"N-No thank you Sakura-chan, I don't think I'd be able to help you. I'm not good with these things…," she whispered as Sakura tilted her head to the side, pressing her cheek with her finger.

"I guess you're right…but it'll still be fun! C'mon Hinata-chan! I'll help you with Naruto!" At this Hinata perked up and before she knew it…

"Ok,"

"Great!"

----

"Naruto _has_ been looking at you more! And he even walked you home twice!" Sakura gushed as she flopped down on her bed. Hinata blushed slightly.

"Naruto-kun is very sweet,"

"He must like you!" Sakura added.

"I don't know Sakura-chan, he still loves you," Hinata sadly whispered which caused Sakura to pout.

"Hinata-chan, I love Sasuke-kun and that won't change. Naruto will realize that you are perfect for him!" Hinata nodded as she laid down in her bed.

'I hope _Naruto-kun_ and Sasuke-k...Sasuke-san are all right,' she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N** – End of chapter 4 edit! It might have been a little confusing with Hinata's ability…well; she can move water around like weapons, senbons, and has a much stronger barrier. Until tomorrow night! 

**NocturneD** – Yeah, she is judgmental isn't she? Lol.

**JaneDoe01** – HinaSasu is soooo great! Kwe! And thank _you_ for reviewing. It makes me happy.

**elrenda-chan** – Thank you! I love long chapters when I read, so why not when I write? Yay!

**rcr** – Hmmm, I think Sasuke will mainly tease Hinata. He's so talented at that. Not too sure about pranks, we'll see…

**Arethusa Fellini** – Lol, why thank you! Proofreading is nice to do. Yep, yep.

Thank you all for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom.

* * *

She never realized how long it normally took females of Konoha, or perhaps only Sakura, to get ready for festivals of Konoha. First a mud bath, then a tea bath, rubbed with thick lotions, a regular bath, rubbed with watery liquids, their hair then fixed within an hour, make up, and then finally putting on the kimono itself. 

Even with Hinata not doing much with her hair and make up it still took her near an hour, and the Kimono as simple as one she was wearing?! She was exhausted!

Hinata sat down with a deep breath as she watched Sakura move with such grace as she made herself look gorgeous. Hinata herself couldn't help but stare.

"Sakura-chan…you look very beautiful," Hinata said as her friend gave her a dazzling smile.

"Thank you Hinata! You look elegant!" Hinata smiled and bowed, gazing down at herself.

She wore a white/pale lavender kimono with translucent red and gold stitches along her hem, front and sides to create a fire to represent her Country, Clan, and of course her name. She also had a matching pattern along her sleeves, which wrapped along to her front where it then seemed to die down. Over her kimono was a thin and clear lilac sheer to lessen the effects of the stitches. The kimono wasn't bright and would appear very plain, but with these stitches it added flair to it and would reflect to show the fire. However if the person did not look right, they would only see the plain design.

Many female Hyuugas wore these types of Kimonos, as an inside joke to see how members of Konoha could not see the fire within these powerful Hyuuga members. Yet, Hinata loved the beauty and deepness within. How she would seem plain but with the right look, a person could see her strength.

Glancing at herself in Sakura's mirror, she thought she indeed looked pretty. With her hair the same except for a fancy clip in the back, Sakura made her place some of her hair up, yet still have her usual bangs, which she would never do without, and how her lips were now a pale pink shade.

Nonetheless, she indeed did not compare to Sakura who wore a colorful kimono with various shades of blue and pink. Her hair was down with relaxed curls and make up placed along her eyes with red lips, adding to her pretty features. She looked very beautiful as she twirled in front of her mirror, observing herself once more.

"Are you ready to go Hinata-chan?"

"Hai," Hinata responded as she rose and stood next to her friend, a smile on her face.

--

Arriving at the festival, she couldn't help but feel very nervous; perhaps it was all the stares that were coming towards their direction due to Sakura.

Hinata however kept her head low as she kept pace with her friend who would greet who ever she knew. She was only grateful that not too many people had recognized her yet. Fortunately, being pulled by Sakura at top speed would make it hard for anyone as they looked at various booths.

"Hinata-chan, you have to hold the coin for thirty seconds and then throw it in the pond for the wish to come true, are you ready? Let's do it together!" Sakura said handing Hinata a silver coin as she stared at it nodding.

Hinata closed her eyes, cupping the coin with both her hands, thinking of what she wanted most.

'Please bring Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san safely to the festival,'

"Ok Hinata-chan! Throw it!"

Hinata opened her eyes and nodded as she then dropped her coin into the water, staring after it as she met her gaze in the reflection when the pond water had settled. She blinked suddenly, her mouth dropped as she stared at the reflection next to hers. That damn smirk! She gapped.

"Uchiha?" she whispered to it, leaning her head down towards the small pond. The coin! It was allowing her to see Sasuke!

"That would be a reflection, Hyuuga," She jumped back in fear, knocking into a few villagers walking by.

"Go-Gomen!" Hinata instantly bowed multiple times towards the people, while suddenly hearing a cold, small laugh. She turned around shyly towards the noise to see that smirk; always that damn smirk first.

"Uchiha-san…" she whispered once more, gazing at him in confusion. He tilted his head at her.

"Yes, and you are a Hyuuga," He smirked at her as she blinked, observing him.

Naruto suddenly popped in front of her face, waving a hand, where she jumped.

"Hinata-chan? You ok?"

"Eep! H-Hai Naruto-kun, I'm fine," She smiled to reassure him as he smiled in return.

"Great! I was worried about ya! Wow Hinata-chan, you look nice!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" she blushed and lowered her head to look at the ground.

"Hn,"

"Woah! Sakura-chan! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura responded with a smile. "Do _you_ think I look beautiful Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever,"

Hinata had then taken the time to notice that both Sasuke and Naruto wore festival outfits of their own. Naruto had on a burnt orange matching outfit with orange triangles decorating all around, and a black tie around his waist. Sasuke meanwhile had on a royal blue outfit with black hem and a thicker tie around his waist, his Clan symbol on the back.

"You both look…nice, Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san," Hinata bowed with a blush as Sasuke only grunted.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! Now let's go eat! I'm starved!" Naruto marched off as the other three followed behind him.

--

"WHAT? No ramen?!" Naruto gazed along his menu with pure hatred causing Hinata to giggle into her hand.

"Naruto, don't be such a baka! This is a festival! No ramen!" Sakura responded as Hinata simply gazed down at her menu and glanced over to see Sasuke with his eyes closed, arms folded.

"Uchiha-san…why aren't you looking at your menu?" she whispered.

"Not hungry,"

"You should eat something," He opened his eyes and turned his gaze to meet hers, an entertained expression present in his eyes.

"Why?" Hinata bit her bottom lip while glancing down.

"Uchiha-san – if you don't eat then we shouldn't eat,"

"It never bothered you before, why now?" He cocked a brow, highly amused.

"It…it…Uchiha-san!" She hissed. He smirked wider.

"Hyuuga, I'm not eating," Hinata placed her menu down, hands resting on one another.

"Then…I won't either," Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes with a smile as Hinata bit her lip hard. GRR! This Uchiha Sasuke!

--

She tried very hard to keep her mind from food, but how can you when it's placed right in front of you, and smelling soooo good?

Hinata let out a sigh as she tried to focus on what they were talking about; Oh, Uchiha was talking, how nice, and Sakura had a happy smile on her face cause of it…odd. Oh well…

She decided to focus her attention on daydreaming how this night would end, with Naruto kissing her good night. She blushed deeply at the thought, her fingers twisting themselves together.

Her attention was pulled away however as she noticed a server walking away from their table. Has the Uchiha ordered food?! She glanced up hopefully at him who only shook his head with a smirk where she dropped her head with a sad sigh. Curse him!

"Eh, Hinata-chan? You there?"

She perked up suddenly.

"Hm, Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan was saying how we should get pictures taken after this, do you want to?"

"Oh – yes, I'd like to," she smiled and nodded when suddenly her face dropped and she smelled something…

No…he wasn't this cruel, it wouldn't come this way…

Right in front of Sakura-chan. One large cinnamon roll. Hinata felt herself about to jump out of her seat and attack the poor, innocent roll as she took a deep breath of air. Bad idea! Just took a big whiff of the ever, sweet smelling cinnamon roll. Hinata let out a dazed smile as her eyes drooped after dreaming of eating it

"Eh…" she hummed out.

"Hinata-chan?" Both Sakura and Naruto asked, Hinata shot up and straightened her posture.

"Gomen! Just - started daydreaming," of biting into that HUGE cinnamon roll.

She heard muffled deep laughter as she glared at the Uchiha who had his head slightly down, his body shaking in the merest. Her eye began twitching. Twisted, wicked, demon of an Uchiha! She bit her bottom lip, her hands clenching tightly together, her face becoming red.

After a whole minute, he raised his head to meet her gaze, looking her over, after he had apparently composed himself. Once his eyes met hers, he seemed to calm, yet his mouth tweaked and he began laughing harder then before. That is where she rose quickly from the table, not bothered by everyone now staring at the scene.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan…arigatou," she said with a smile and a bow.

With that, she began to walk off as the two stared oddly at their old teammate.

"Hyuuga – hold up,"

Hinata had just walked out of the restaurant when Sasuke's voice came right behind her. Before she knew it, she had whirled around towards him and the next second her hand was in the air with a red mark forming on Sasuke's surprised face. With that, Hinata continued walking out into the busy festival.

Walking out of the entire festival, it was deserted as she stopped and hung her head. That Uchiha! That twisted, wicked, demon of an Uchiha laughing at her! Laughing at her after she had been worried about him and his mission! Perhaps she had gotten a little carried away…but after all that he had done to her!

"Hyuuga," a voice said behind her once more, not bothering to turn around, she was full aware of who it was. She was slightly stunned however he continued to follow even after she slapped him. She had slapped Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nani?" she asked, turning around.

Sasuke gazed at her, his breath caught in his throat. With the moonlight reflecting off the kimono, he could make out fire flashing all along her outfit while she turned around. When he had first spotted her when Naruto and him had arrived to the festival, he thought that she looked pretty, a unique beauty many would over look, but at this moment, he could tell that she is obviously a rare beauty.

He smirked as his cheek tingled slightly. The kimono obviously suited her; plain, boring, classy, yet if you were the right person, you saw fiery. When he met her eyes however, he noticed sadness and it was '_Naruto-obvious_' he was the cause.

"I'm sorry," he said, noticing Hinata shuffling through his eyes as if digging through them. Kami-sama he hated it when she did that, it felt as if she clearly saw though him, and made him feel weak under her gaze with that look in her eyes. Thank Kami she rarely did it.

"Uchiha-" she stopped and glanced at the ground, hesitating. "I was worried. I did not get upset because you laughed…its just…" she let out a sigh.

"I understand Hyuuga, don't be concerned about explaining. Let's overlook what happened…" she smiled up at him. "and enjoy the Festival," she nodded as they began slowly walking towards the restaurant once again.

Odd how they understood.

"Uchiha?"

"Hn,"

"Could we eat?" he smirked.

"Hai,"

---

"Hey Sasuke-teme! What's in that bag?"

"Nothing dobe," Sasuke offhandedly remarked as they made their way to an opened spot to view the fireworks.

"And why did you say your cheek's pink?" Naruto scratched the back of his head again.

"Because –you idiot- it's colder on the left side,"

"_Ooooohhhh_," Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Dobe,'

Hinata had never stayed out late enough to actually witness fireworks and was a little anxious as she tugged at her kimono. Sakura and Hinata sat down on a blanket as Naruto and Sasuke leaned against the wooden gate just behind them, staring at the starry night.

"Hinata-chan – you've never seen fireworks?"

"No, my Clan would always have to leave before then," she replied as she then laid down on the blanket, starring up with a smile on her face.

Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes enjoying the cool night air as Sakura continued to talk about how she would see the fireworks each year, when something caught her ear.

"I want to walk Sakura-chan home tonight, could you walk Hinata-chan home? I want to make sure she makes it alright…" Naruto whispered, well as much as he could whisper anyway.

"Whatever,"

"Thanks! I really like Sakura-chan!"

Hinata stopped listening after that as she focused her attention back to Sakura, when suddenly a loud, -_POP_- came which startled Hinata who jumped.

"Hn,"

Another loud –_POP_- as Hinata jumped up to stand and looked around wondering what that was. An attack?!

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! That's the fireworks!"

Fireworks?

She looked up to see the bright lights as still the loud POP's came. She covered her ears jogging towards the fence, ducking under, to end up leaning against it like Sasuke and Naruto who allowed her in the middle. With each POP she held tighter to her ears but loved the lights so she refused to clench her eyes.

Suddenly she was nudged gently, turning to Sasuke who motioned for her to pull down her hands. Which she did quickly, and he carefully wrapped a cloth around her ears tying it. She smiled in return and how the usual loud POP's were now a faint sound. With a nod, Hinata decided to return to her original spot as she crouched down and walked over to the blanket where Sakura gave her an odd look, but then turned back, as Hinata laid down and enjoyed the show.

--

When the show ended, Sakura rose and left leaving Hinata to fold up the blanket, which she didn't mind since Sakura had set it up. She had the blanket over her arm as she walked back to her friends where they each grabbed their own bags that held souvenirs and began walking towards the exit to leave.

The group stopped to part.

"Hyuuga – I need my tie," Sasuke said as he grabbed the wrap that had covered her ears and re-tied the tie around his waist which caused Hinata to blush.

"This had to be the best Festival year yet!" Naruto said as he yawned and scratched his head. Sakura nodded in agreement as Sasuke grunted, Hinata smiled. "Well Sakura-chan! I'll walk you home!" Naruto offered, holding out his arm.

"I want Sasuke-kun to walk me home…," Sakura muttered.

"Don't be an idiot Sakura – Naruto lives closer to you," Hinata bit her bottom lip as she bowed at her friends.

"Arigatou…Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san, I'll see you all soon," she bowed again and began walking off.

"Hold on Hinata!" Hinata stopped at the angry tone of her closest girl friend Sakura. She turned around to face the angry pink-haired girl who marched up to her; this caused Hinata to get nervous.

"Tell me what's going on between you and Sasuke-kun!"

"Wh-what? Nothing!" Hinata replied, taking a step back while shaking her head.

"What do you mean nothing!? What was with tonight then? And you always fighting with him? You're really after him aren't you? Just acting like you love Naruto aren't you?!" …

Hinata's lips trembled as she blushed deeply and looked down, twisting the fabric of her kimono and then tugging her fingers. Her breathing sharp and short as her line of vision darted from Naruto to Sakura.

"_Sa-Sa-_Sak-Sakura-ch-chan," she breathed out, her eyes suddenly becoming watery as she noticed the realization dawn on Naruto's face, and then sadness. He didn't like her that way…

Her mind was telling her to run; however, her knees were buckling and wobbling. Her body shaking as she felt tears running down her face, where she instantly hung her head to hide them. She didn't make a sound though, not sure if she could because her throat was now tight and hurting.

"Hin…Hinata, I'm sorry!" Sakura said, noticing what was occurring.

When she tried to get close to Hinata, she took a shaking step back, where she wobbled while shaking her head, as Sasuke quickly stood behind her, and carried her off.

--

Sasuke poured tea into two cups, carrying the tray into the Living Room where the Hyuuga laid, starring up at the ceiling, unmoving for the last hour. He wasn't sure what else to do, except wait until she calmed down and make her tea…to ease the suffering. Or else that's what he heard tea did. He didn't believe it, she probably did.

"You really liked that dobe," he observed as he set the tea down and sat at the end of the couch.

"Hai…," was her only reply. He began drinking his tea, suddenly hearing a quiet and uneasy laugh. He raised a brow.

"What?"

"I never knew you actually drank tea,"

"Yes – I really do,"

"Do you eat?" A more relaxed tone from her.

"You saw me eat at that restaurant,"

"That isn't eating, that's nibbling," he rolled his eyes as she sat up and began drinking tea, scrunching up her nose immediately after. He glared at her cup.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, holding the cup more securely.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Too bitter,"

"Tch, make your own then,"

Hinata smiled as she continued drinking the bitter tea, the silence nice. It quickly ended however when her stomach growled lightly. She patted it smiling, slightly embarrassed.

"You're an endless pit,"

"I ate what you ate!"

"And I'm full,"

"You probably ate earlier," she whispered defensively as the twisted, wicked, demon of an Uchiha suddenly rose and pulled out a box from his bag.

Hinata never took her eyes off it as the Uchiha smirked and then took out two plates, and walked over to the couch. Hinata cocked a brow at him when he suddenly opened the box and pulled out a HUGE cinnamon roll and placed it on a plate, placing it down. Her mouth instantly watered as she leaned closer to the table.

"Hyuuga…" Hinata leaned back, waiting like a kid, as the Uchiha smirked and placed on the second cinnamon roll on the other plate and handed her one and took one for himself, as he sat back and stared at it in question.

Hinata was in pure bliss right now. She wanted to scream in pure delight!

She grabbed her cinnamon roll and was about to bite into it when she felt a gaze on her, she turned to see eyes on her, those of course belonged to the Uchiha who held a smirk. She instantly closed her mouth.

"What?"

"Take your pick,"

Hinata stuck her tongue out at him and happily bit into her cinnamon roll letting out a pleased sigh, leaning back into her couch, munching away. After finishing her delight and sucking on her fingers, she turned to the Uchiha who had not even taken a bite and instead, fixed on staring at it.

"It's not going to bite you Uchiha…" she said while blinking, he glared at her as he poked it.

"It doesn't look good,"

"Well…could I have it?" He gave her such a look she would be sure to never ask that again. _For now_.

She watched with a grin plastered on her face as he grabbed it and opened his mouth, placed it in, and took a bite. Not bad for a beginner. However – he didn't seem to enjoy it as much as a normal person would. Hinata rolled her eyes at him.

"You're odd,"

"Hn," he placed the cinnamon roll back in the container, stood up, and threw it away, Hinata sad to see it go.

"You hate sweet things?"

"They don't taste good," Hinata was about to scold him but instead let out a sigh as she instead finished her tea. No wonder he makes his tea like this. _Once again_, that burning feeling that she is being watched. She turned to him, her eyebrow raised.

"He's a dobe," he said as he began walking out of her apartment. Hinata rose.

"Uchiha?" He stopped walking. "Thank you,"

"Your welcome," he closed the door behind him.

Hinata smiled as she cleaned up the dishes and as she passed the garbage, she stared at the container holding her trapped cinnamon roll. No – she wasn't that heartbroken. She couldn't help but always hold doubt within herself when it came to Naruto…how couldn't you when he always told everyone how much he loved Sakura? Then when Sakura had blurted it out, she had seen the look in his eyes…and there were no romantic feelings. She will always admire him however…

She let out a sigh as she walked into her room to get a good nights rest, very thankful for knowing this Sasuke Uchiha.

--

The morning after Konoha's festival, it would tend to be deserted and no one would be out. Who in their right mind would be out after celebrating all night? No businesses were open, and even those who were paid had a hard time being up.

On the other hand, Hinata still managed to be up for her training at eight and was slightly disappointed that she couldn't even get some tea which she really craved for. She couldn't get that bitter Uchiha tea taste out of her mouth.

Oh well.

Hinata walked through Konoha wondering what she could do with her day off. Classes were cancelled, no Hospital duty, so perhaps she could be placed on a mission. She had asked to be put on a short leave however so she could focus on her Medic studies for now, but she was getting more precise with her chakra…what about her teaching? Perhaps only half-day missions? That would be unfair of her to ask.

She bit her bottom lip as let out a sigh and decided against it. Not until she becomes a Medic-Nin, then she could be a full-time ninja once again. What exactly is left for her to become one?

She should schedule an appointment with Tsunade-sama.

--

"Ah Hinata, good to see you. What did you need to talk about?"

"Good Afternoon Tsunade-sama," Hinata bowed as the Fifth smiled and gestured for Hinata to sit. "I wanted to talk to you about my Medic-Nin studies,"

"Ah…what about them,"

"I've been improving with my chakra control…and my Byakugan has increased its insight so I can look deeper into the chakra…" Hinata took a deep breath. "I just want to know what else there is for me to be the best Medic-Nin with my abilities,"

The Fifth nodded, folding her hands.

"Hinata…I like you. However – there are characteristics you lack. Such as spunk, leadership, and force…I was speaking with Iruka and fellow teachers and they agree that you will be an excellent addition. Or train a while to lead the Hospital. Being in missions as Medic-Nins however, are dangerous and often you must be stronger then the actual Jonin. Hinata, you are beneficial to Konoha, we cannot lose you,"

Silence overcame the room as Hinata allowed the words to sink in before taking another deep breath.

"Tsunade-sama, I will become a Medic-Nin because that is what I wish to do for now. I wish to prove, because unfortunately I have to prove, to my Clan, Konoha, and my self…that I have spunk, am a leader, and I have force…that I am strong. I will become a Medic-Nin so please Tsunade-sama, what must I do,"

The Fifth leaned back in her chair.

"Your first goal, become a Tokubetsu Jonin in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu defense," Hinata rose from her seat and bowed.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," and she left.

Tsunade smiled.

"Well done for you, Hinata,"

--

When Hinata left Hokage Tower, she immediately felt that stare as she began running to the river he had once witnessed her barrier. When she arrived, she turned around to face the Uchiha who was leaning casually against the tree, his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

"Task one; I need to become a Tokubetsu Jonin in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu defense with minimal chakra used, do you accept this Uchiha?"

Sasuke in response opened his eyes and pushed away from the tree with a smirk.

"Better prepare yourself Hyuuga," his eyes cold.

* * *

**A/N** – Edit done, not much with this chapter though…I wonder if I missed a lot, hmmm. Next chapter will be the first time skip of a few months! YAY! I hope you all liked this chapter, Read and Review! 

**Paranoia Stricken** – Thanks!

**NocturneD** – Ah yes, Naruto, tsk tsk. He'll be making plenty of his usual goof ups. I hope I didn't make Sasuke too nice in this chapter…hmmm.

**Little Vicki Davis** – YAY! That makes me really happy.

**Chibi-Muse-chan** – Wooooaaaahhhhhh. –writes more quickly- There! Hehe.

Thank you all for the reviews! See you tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom.

* * *

Who would have thought that simply wanting to have your arm healed would cause someone this much trouble… 

He had to admit, he wasn't bored. He smirked at the thought.

"I haven't seen that Hyuuga drop-out recently…," a Konoha villager said.

"I heard she ran off once that Naruto-demon didn't return her love,"

"Poor girl…"

He really wanted to laugh, what a bunch of idiots.

It was true though, the Hyuuga had been off and away from Konoha publics' views for about two months training. That would be one of the reason he wasn't deathly bored with Konoha, the central reason to hassle her. He smirked once again. She really entertained him…not to mention impressed him as well.

Each morning he would head up to just beyond the Monument of the Hokage's, wake her up with either a ninjutsu or taijutsu attack, train her until she passed out…usually near mid-day for the first time. Heavy training first. There he would go to town and get lunch for them, train those ridiculous kids at that Academy who would continuously complain that they want '_Hinata-sensei_' back, and then head back. Then he would nicely wake her with a shove, feed her, and they would head to the stream where she would bathe and she would work with water where he would observe. She trained hard, that was for sure.

That was for the first half of the former month.

The second half of the month it had been the same except Iruka had finally gotten a real replacement, and instead of going to the stream for her to work with, she would instead have to find water from the ground, or dew, by seeking it out or by force.

She began getting clever with actually carrying a small container that slid nicely in her training robes and could not puncture or break easily. She studied to summon the water in and out carefully, which is a sight for the eyes to watch. He couldn't help but wonder…did she mean for the water to come so elegantly? As if she were performing a show instead. He answered that himself…knowing her so far, that would be a no. This was simply who she is and it wasn't on purpose, it only came naturally. He could only grin.

She did not '_need_' water for her defense, in fact, she had a flawless defense already against ninjutsu, and all taijutsu attacks, the water only helped create an attack itself, as he had seen, and helped maneuver her. Almost as if, she could control the water completely with the way she molded it with her hands. She is also in the makings of creating a stronger barrier and attack with the assistance of water and air, all ready having made a weaker one that will push her opponent back, and then release water in attacks.

With her training - she was also getting precise with her chakra control by holding it longer, sharper, and stronger. With the assistance of water, she could also hold it for a longer time. Or so he noticed as he timed her. What intrigued him however was how when it was a light rain, she was actually moving the rain slowly with her hands so it dodged her, with little effort, in a small dance. She seemed to love doing this the most, and he enjoyed watching her, not that she would notice. She was definitely made for defense, and a strong kunoichi.

--

The second month was where he began seeing her break and actually started getting a little worried for her safety. He understood passing out, but not quite so hard and definitely not breathing shallow, watching her face squint in pain where he would try to calm her down.

Her defense with taijutsu and ninjutsu is undeniably perfect when it came with anything he threw at her, and he copied many techniques daily to pull a fast one on her, however it would still manage to be blocked and the barrier seemed to be getting stronger. Every so often injuring him in the process where she would immediately heal him. Hm…her working with water is definitely sharpening her skills in that department.

No matter how strong her defense was with taijutsu and ninjutsu, when it came to genjutsu she would crumble. He wouldn't even do that bad of ones to her! Not that he could do strong ones against her; he would only reflect what her worst fear was of that moment. So, who knew…but it was still seen as a weak genjutsu in his view and she should have been able to have broken all of them by that half of the second month.

Seeing her freeze for more then one minute, he would break it and she would directly pass out for a couple of minutes, wake up, and demand him another go, which he would allow. That is until she would be deathly pale and shaking, then he would merely walk away and hear a '_thump_' knowing she had passed out once more, where he would be sure she was covered with a blanket and in good shape. Frequently he stayed well into the night simply to make sure she was safe. _Idiotic Hyuuga._

Obviously aware with her struggle with genjutsu, he found himself listening to what she imagined and saw each time he had placed her under that mind trap. That was where she pulled back her bangs and showed him an odd symbol marked on her forehead where she turned her gaze away from him, letting her bangs drop. He never noticed it before…

She then spoke of her betrayal to her Clan, how she had dishonored them and told him of the pain of having the Seal placed on. How if she doesn't become a Medic-Nin, it would be as if she separated from her blood-kin for no reason and she would be a laughing stock. The pain she felt wasn't with the genjutsu, but in her heart.

She would feel the pain of the seal, the pain in her heart, hear the words from her father disowning her, the harsh words from the Council Members, and the cold feeling as the Compound Entrance doors closed on her…

She knew it was a genjutsu, she could spot it easily with her eyes and sense it, however she didn't pull away and out of it because she felt as if she deserved the pain to remind her to continue and stay strong towards her goal.

Idiotic Hyuuga definitely…but he also found respect.

He remembered telling her that she did not betray her Clan, that her Clan had betrayed her for not allowing her to accomplish what she wished, for not believing in her. He told her that if she wanted to prove everyone wrong then she would need to break the genjutsu because looking away from the past is the hardest task to do, he knew. With that, he rose and quickly performed it without so much a word of warning, and as swiftly as he did that, it was broken.

--

That would be exactly two weeks ago if he remembered correctly…and of course he did. Since then she had broken all of the genjutsus he had thrown at her, perfected her new barrier attacks, and has even won a few matches…if he had continued with them. Not that he would ever admit it.

As Sasuke arrived at the training area, his eyes led themselves to the odd scene before him. Heavy rain coming down only in an 8 x 8 area as the figure in the middle, sat, not a drop on her. By the looks of it, her arms weren't even moving but the blur proved else.

Suddenly, the area that was dry seemed to be getting larger as the blur was non-existent, she was increasing her speed. Slowly the rain started disappearing as it entered inside its flask inside the owner's robes. Hinata then rose and turned to her trainer with a small smile, who walked towards her, handing her a bag as she dug through it.

"There's an exam in two weeks,"

She stopped biting into the fruit as she met his gaze where he nodded. She coughed, blushing deeply; while covering her fruit-filled mouth, as she swallowed it with difficulty, taking a deep breath.

"Do…you think I'll be ready?" She whispered.

"Yes," He had responded so quickly it caused her to blink in surprise. Hinata nodded as she walked over to the edge and gazed down along Konoha. She smiled.

"May we have another match before I return?" she side glanced him, who in return, smirked.

---

"Isn't that, that Hinata?"

"I thought she ran away?"

"She did – see the bag?"

"Weird girl,"

Hinata kept her head low as she walked through the busy streets of Konoha, a backpack on as she tried to prevent from bumping into anyone. She felt stares from all over, as she couldn't help but blush and hide her face. She really disliked attention, she just couldn't help it.

Now in front of the Hokage Tower she entered swiftly. Walking through she stood in front of an unoccupied desk with two scrolls laid out along it. It was the list of all the people wanting to become Jonin with either a check mark with a Jonin's name in red beside it or their names crossed out with also a Jonin's name signaling if they were allowed to participate or not. Hinata gazed through the list as she made out thick bold characters.

A listing for those who want to be a Tokubetsu Jonin.

Hinata quickly added her name and in what field; _taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu defense. _

"If that's true – you're capable to be a Jonin," Hinata jumped and whirled around to come face to face to the owner of the voice, who turned out to be none other then the Famous Copy-Cat Nin, who laughed at her reaction, scratching the back of his head.

"Hatake-san!" She bowed her head as he laughed softly once more. Hinata blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Ano…Tsunade-sama wants me to become one before I am a Medic-Nin,"

"Oh, is that so?"

"H-Hai," he grinned at her stutter as he leaned closer to her, she blushed deeper.

"Well then Hinata – I'll be sure to remember that while judging," and he pulled back, bringing out his favorite volume and reading.

"Ano – you're judging Hatake-san?"

"Hai," he grinned, scratching his head. "The Fifth thinks I'll be good, eh," he shrugged as Hinata let out a small laugh; this caught his attention as he turned his gaze towards her with a smile.

"Be sure to train, eh Hinata?" and with that he left with a small –_pop_- causing Hinata to smile.

She turned back around to place the pen down to see a check mark and Kakashi's name in red next to her name. When did that appear?! _Hatake-san_…she smiled wider.

She had never spoken with Kakashi before and she didn't get why so many people thought he was a pervert, or bad-mannered. She smiled once more silently thanking him and headed off towards her long-awaited apartment for a good rest she really deserved. Two months stuck with Sasuke training, oh she really deserved a days rest in a warm bed.

He is definitely a harsh trainer and never held back, which she couldn't help but be grateful for. In her old team, Cell 8, she was use to this act of her teammates going easy…even with her Sensei who looked at her with pity due to the Hyuuga Clan troubles. However – Sasuke understood…and knew what she wanted. He didn't praise her for the improvements…didn't scold her either, and spoke how one would speak to his equal while training, yet with a teacher motive. When they relaxed, they rarely spoke due to her resting; he was calmer.

She couldn't help but…enjoy his company a little bit. The way he watched her with an impressed gaze, nodded with a congratulations, and when they would spar, he would tease her yet treat her as an equal. She enjoyed it. He was indeed helping her improve her strength because he didn't give her the easy way out, and never let her get too comfortable with a routine. With just two months of training, due to Sasuke's help, she would be ready to take the next step towards her goal to become a Medic-Nin.

She had grown closer to him….that was for sure.

Opening the door and walking through her apartment lazily, she landed on her bed and rolled herself into the blankets. _Sleep_…

---

"HINATA-SENSEI! DON'T GO!" The students called after as Hinata turned around and crouched down; allowing the girls to hug her once again and she hugged them in return.

"I'll see you in town," she reassured them, "and I know Ino-sensei, she is very good," she added with a smile towards Ino who smiled in return.

"At least she's better then that Uchiha-sensei!" A boy called out while making a face. Hinata cocked a brow.

"Uchiha-san taught while I was away?"

"Only for half a month, he was driving the kids crazy and they pretty much protested to Iruka-san to get another teacher or they were leaving," Ino said with a giggle as Hinata smiled and nodded.

She rose and waved at her students, closing the door behind her.

"HINATA-SENSEI!"

Hinata let out a sigh as she continued walking and out of the Ninja Academy building. She wasn't sure how she would spend her time now…she had taken a break from the Hospital for the exam, and she knew while training that there would be a replacement in teaching.

She glanced over at the clock. It was only near five and she had been home all day yesterday and today. It did feel good however to sleep in... she smiled to herself as she decided a nice steamy bowl of ramen would make her feel better!

As soon as she entered however, the dark atmosphere should have been an alarm enough for her. That beef ramen though was really calling for her as she walked quickly to the counter and ordered one bowl and some tea. She let out a happy sigh waiting for her order, taking a seat. Soon enough that _feeling_ caught up with her as she glanced around the Ramen Bar and three figures met her gaze, all of which caused her to jump in surprise. One gaze looked sorry, a blue, one gaze looked sad, green, and one gaze looked bored, black. Hinata rose from her seat with a smile.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san!" she greeted them with a bow as the three figures seemed somewhat surprised and blinked, each sitting up straighter, well, except for one.

Hinata walked over to them.

"Sorry I haven't been around; I've been training for the Jonin exams. What have you all been up to?" She asked as they blinked once again, Sasuke meanwhile seemed very amused by her attitude as he smirked.

"Well Hyuuga – I've been training for the exams as well,"

Hinata didn't know that…

"Really? Well – good luck Uchiha-san, do you know the qualifications? I haven't gotten around to reading them yet…" she glanced down rather ashamed.

"A two-man group, Hyuuga," Hinata glanced up as she nodded. Now she needed to find someone…and quick! She then turned to Naruto with a smile.

"What have you been up to Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing really Hinata-chan…"

"Are you going to take the exams?"

"No," Hinata blinked at his odd behavior; usually he would be so cheerful and would shout her name. She then turned to Sakura and noticed the same oddity to her, and then stared at the group as a whole. Something was off…

"Go-Gomen…" she bowed and walked off, paying for her uneaten ramen and ignored tea as she stumbled out of Ichiraku, highly embarrassed. She had definitely ruined something very important…she should certainly not ignore her Ninja tuition.

--

Her barrier was larger, sharper, and stronger, her breathing steady and calm. Her chakra used in the slightest as she twirled her hands around, focusing her Byakugan on a few thicker targets, branches. She focused in her mind the hand signals…rat, dragon, rabbit, snake, monkey, boar.

With that thought, she stopped her hands and shot them out creating a small wave of shock sending air with the water. She created the hand signals quickly as the water suddenly flew like senbons at their destined points, the air assisting it for a stronger attack, creating small holes into the thick branches. Hinata jumped down onto the ground, letting out a small breath of air straightening her stance.

"Well done," Hinata nodded slightly acknowledging the new presence as she sat down on the grass, overlooking the river. After a few minutes, the figure jumped down from the tree and stood a few feet away from her.

"Let's get dinner," and with that he vanished. Hinata only rose with a small nod. She was starving since she had to leave her dinner behind at the Ramen Bar, perhaps she could get answers from that Uchiha.

--

Then again, that wouldn't be happening with him sitting at the back in the darkened corner and her sitting at the counter. However, she was enjoying this yummy food very much. Rice, vegetables, and beef with a side bowl of broth. She was in bliss and she didn't really care who knew it, nor wish to be bothered with small talk.

Apparently the figure beside her now, did.

"Enjoying yourself Hinata?" Hinata let out a cough as she turned to see the masked Copy-Cat Nin, Kakashi himself…smiling; she instantly blushed.

"Hatake-san! H-h-hi!"

"Hello there," he grinned and waved a little, Hinata bowed her head a little with a smile, wiping off her mouth with a napkin.

"Why are you here Hatake-san?"

"Just call me Kakashi, Hinata, and I'm here with the same objective as yours," he laughed pointing to his empty dishes. Hinata blushed deeper, that was obvious, this was a restaurant!

"Oh…gomen Hata-…Kakashi-san," he smiled gently, his eye closed.

"How's your training?"

"Really well. I'm positive I'll pass, and thank you by the way…" she bowed her head shyly, remembering he had permitted her to take the Jonin Test.

"Your welcome. If you would like to…I could assist with your training," Hinata nodded.

"Hai Kakashi-san, I would enjoy that," she smiled at him as he grinned.

"Perhaps tomorrow?" She nodded.

"Certainly!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then Hinata-_chan_," she blushed at the way he added the suffix as he rose and waved before a –_pop_- and he disappeared.

Hinata suddenly heard a mumble from across the restaurant.

"-ld pervert," she turned around to cock a brow at Sasuke who had his gaze elsewhere as she went back to her dinner. Pure yummy.

--

As they walked together, Hinata gazed over at her companion, the question from earlier popped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"What happened at Ichirakus?" This caused him to stop walking as she copied his movements.

"Simple – we hadn't been together since the festival and of course with you being gone for two months it worried them. Then you pop out of no where like that, you freaked them out," Hinata flushed from embarrassment as she nodded. Sasuke meanwhile continued walking towards her apartment as she followed behind him. She then hurried to his side.

"Are they – mad at me?" At this, she heard a short laugh as she turned to see him looking at her.

"You're an idiot. They have no right to be mad at you. Anyone would agree that you're allowed to be angry at Sakura, and uncomfortable with Naruto. It's probably a no to both of those, right?" he asked in an 'I-already-know-the-answer-tone' as Hinata tilted her head and bit her bottom lip. With that, Sasuke continued walking, Hinata right behind him.

"They're my friends…Sakura-chan was only upset…and I-I admire Naruto-kun," she whispered as Sasuke nodded.

"Right," He then suddenly stopped once more, not turning to her, she stopping as well. "Why did you agree to him helping you train?" Hinata found herself puzzled at that question. She took a breath and about to answer…however he shook his head and continued walking. "Whatever – I don't care,"

Silence fell over them with the rest of the walk and standing before her apartment compound, Sasuke stood waiting for her to go into her housing. Hinata only turned to him.

"He is a Jonin and knows what is on the test. It will be an advantage for me and…" she bowed her head. "I need it,"

"You're still pathetic if you believe that," her head shot up to meet his gaze. "Through everything you have accomplished, you still see yourself as weak?" She bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. He nodded and turned away, beginning to walk home.

"Uchiha…" She called out. He stopped, not turning to her.

"He might be able to help you learn other skills," He said, and at that, she nodded while taking a small step towards him.

"Will…you be there also?"

Silence as he turned around to meet her gaze. He gave her the smallest nod causing her to smile brightly. He then watched her walk up the stairs and into her apartment where she waved down at him happily before entering and closing the door.

Idiotic Hyuuga.

He couldn't help but smirk and continue on his walk home.

* * *

**A/N – **And chapter 6 edit! I hope this wasn't too boring…nothing much here except for her training, but it was a time skip, nothing but tedious abilities. Here I tie in more water with her fighting, have you all seen the future Naruto episodes? That's where I got it from, not much creativity there. Oh – and there will be slight, and I do mean slight, Kaka/Hina. Possibly stronger later on…dunno. This is a nightly story so it depends on my mood. 

Thank You's:

**elrenda-chan**- Yay! I like to think I'm keeping Sasuke kinda in-character. And exactly! Them getting closer without really thinking about it, that's how I think about it too while writing it. Ooohhh, a spar…I should write one of those soon. Thanks!

**Schural** – Lol – thank you!

**nicole hershberger** – Thanks for the reviews!

**rcr** – Thanks! I know, poor Hinata, I just love writing her parts with cinnamon rolls. Lol.

**Spochemu** – -blushes from embarrassment- a lemon? Errr, I'll barely be able to write a semi-lime…I'm a loser, I'm sorry!

**db** – Thanks for the review!

**DJ** – Thank you!

**animefreakluckychan **– Oh my, why thank you!

**Kichou** – Me too! Bah, Naruto. Thanks for liking it!

Thanks for all the reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom.

* * *

Hinata let out a deep breath as she rose herself back up with water under her feet, concentrating carefully to make sure she was absolutely steady with the perfect amount of chakra. Then she took a step forward, focusing her chakra still as she began walking, water shooting up to keep her pace as it made a path ahead of her, just a few feet up above the river. Walking quicker, jogging, then running, to a sprint, as the water from the river below shot up to create a path in order to keep her pace, the sound of water falling down behind her after she released it, as she returned her focus to the chakra at her feet and control of the water. 

You needed perfect timing and control of water and chakra.

While running, she concentrated for the water to curve downward and to the side so she could run onto the leveled land as it did so with ease; due to the many times of practice. When her feet touched the ground, she let out a held in breath as she gazed along the long river she had just controlled. _Perfect._ She relieved with a sigh, steadying her hurried breaths.

Now her next task would be using a small amount of water and having it moving under her feet while she was running, without the use of a river. Which would help to assist her in moving large amounts of water to fit with the atmosphere: around rocks, trees, and to curve up or down, and with control. She might need a bigger flask…

Hinata was startled however when suddenly she heard clapping behind her, only to turn around to see the Copy-Cat Nin himself. She blushed slightly at the fact she had an audience such as him, and her lack of being able to sense him.

"Well done Hinata-chan,"

"T-Thank you," she replied with a small bow, and then her gaze drifted to the dark figure beside him, looking bored as usual. _Sasuke Uchiha_. At this, the Copy-Cat Nin let out a laugh.

"Oh! I was on my way here when I passed an old student of mine. Sasuke Uchiha. He's planning to take the Jonin exam as well and I wanted to make sure he wasn't too sloppy," he walked towards Hinata while Sasuke stayed put in his stance, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Hn,"

"If you don't mind that is, Hinata-chan,"

"Oh – no it's fine," She replied with a smile.

"I also thought that he could help you train with genjutsu. I could place him under and you could free him. Excellent practice for Medic-Nin's, eh?"

"Well, errr…ano – if Uchiha-san doesn't mind…" Hinata bit her bottom lip, glancing over at Sasuke who was busy looking into the forest.

"Whatever,"

"Well then! Shall we?" Kakashi lifted up his headband as Sasuke allowed himself to be the target. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she hesitantly walked over to them, and stood close enough to watch, and to quickly assess and free him so he wouldn't suffer too long. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I can have him go under whatever I want…it won't bring him pain," The Copy-Cat Nin reassured as Hinata nodded.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes as he then made eye contact, freezing. Hinata activated her Byakugan and studied his chakra to see what sort of pain or discomfort he was in, as she then walked over to stand closer before him, feeling the Jonin's eye watch her closely. Within a flash, she tapped many chakra points as gently as she could.

"Release," she said as Sasuke blinked, and glared at his former sensei. This caused her to wonder what he had seen as Kakashi only scratched the back of his head and the Uchiha glared daggers.

"Ano…" their stare-fest ceased with Kakashi clearing his throat.

"Well done Hinata-chan, what I would like to ask, however, is why you pressed into his chakra points?" He asked curiously turning to her. This question caused Sasuke to cock a brow and turn his eyes to her as well. Hinata glanced down.

"It prevents the person, whom is being released, an overflow of chakra. I use my Byakugan to heighten my insight and see where the stress is in the flow of chakra. When I see it, I press the points associated and where that chakra originally comes from, preventing the overflow. I fix their chakra that is attacking its owner under the genjutsu, which weakens it, and then I release them…,"

The Copy-Cat Nin tapped his chin in observation while Sasuke only cocked a brow more so.

"So if an average Medic-Nin or Nin of Konoha releases someone under these genjutsus, who doesn't do it this way, or know which chakra is being corrupted, then what is the effect?"

"It will cause the person under the genjutsu's chakra to burn out quickly, because it is attacking them, and when they wake it's like a quick jolt without their control and leaves them in a weak state for a short period of time. Because it's their mind attacking them, their body will react believing it and depending on the level of genjutsu, it holds various of after-effects to the persons body. But this way, also depending on the level, it will usually leave the Nin to fight once again with little confusion and pain, because I am blocking the stressed chakra from entering the other flow which would damage the further points, and then I am removing it completely,"

Kakashi nodded with a grin.

"Hinata-chan…you are definitely an intellect," he said with a finger in the air. "Perhaps though – as with the case with Sasuke – that the Nin under the genjutsu is aware it is a genjutsu and it isn't a powerful attack. What is the benefit of doing this?"

"It saves me chakra," she calmly replied, poking her index fingers together and a small blush rising from embarrassment. The Copy-Nin couldn't help but laugh, causing her to blush deeper.

---

Sasuke crouched down on a branch, observing this old pervert and Hinata train. Kakashi was helping her…he guessed. He never came up with an exercise like this; then again, he couldn't help but notice how it seemed like an excuse just to get close to her.

She would throw water senbons towards him and he would deflect them with his throwing stars. That would only make the water weapons thinner and she would actually be able to redirect them, add more, and cause this Copy-Nin to startle a few times due to her tactics. Sometimes however – that pervert would end up behind her, blowing her hair teasingly where she would blush, or brush her sleeve where she would blush more and stumble forward, attacking him with water. No shields with this practice.

Most of the time, the Uchiha couldn't help but smirk and watch how she elegantly flowed and twisted, twirling her hands and arms around, water running around her body in rings as senbons would shoot out on her command. '_Lethal Beauty…'_

He shook his head and blinked a few times. He definitely couldn't watch her without blinking, that would give him weird thoughts on her. Odd how when she worked with water he couldn't help but gawk at her. Damn Hyuuga and making that water make her look so…he let out a sigh, leaning back against the tree trunk, watching this Hinata send out more senbons with a wave of her arm where Kakashi did a series of back flips.

Then he suddenly disappeared where Sasuke sat up, his eyes directed right where he knew Kakashi would show up. Right behind Hinata. And of course he was, hand on her back, leaning a little too close for his liking. Sasuke jumped down quickly, standing before the pair. Kakashi with a grin, and Hinata with a blush.

"All right, my turn," Sasuke said glaring.

---

Hinata watched, maneuvering specks of water around with her hands, as two blurs fought. Apparently, this was only for fun and warming up for them. She definitely didn't want to see these two really fight then…

Hearing clashes of metal, she saw the two figures standing many yards away, looking unharmed, and enjoying the fair battle. These two fought very aggressively, that was for sure…and seemed to not be tired at all.

She activated her Byakugan and watched as two highways of blurred chakra battled. Kicking, blocking, punching, and throwing the other down and towards trees where they would only kick off. She didn't get how they were having fun…but it was obvious with the smirks and smiles on their faces.

Hinata rose, hand signs to place the water back into her flask, as she decided she might as well get everyone something to eat. The growls from her stomach only proved she was starving.

"Kakashi-san? Uchiha-san? Would you like me to get us something to eat?" She called out over the banging where suddenly Sasuke was thrown back and Kakashi stood casually, his hand behind his head. Glancing over at the direction Sasuke was thrown, he only jumped down coolly from the tree, glaring at his old sensei.

"We've done enough training for today actually Hinata-chan. Let's go get dinner," he said as the dark figure of Sasuke walked up to them; his glare intensified at his former sensei.

"Would you like to join Uchiha-san?" Hinata bowed shyly towards him while Kakashi stood besides her.

"Hn,"

--

The three headed towards the fastest joint in town, Ichiraku, sitting down at a table each ordering.

Hinata took a pleased whiff of her miso ramen as she stirred it around and quickly began eating before the noodles became too gooey. She hated gooey ramen; it was the absolute worst! This action apparently caught the attention of the two guests she was with as she finished with the long trail of noodles she chewed down, and raised an innocent brow at them who watched her the entire time.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing Hinata-chan," Kakashi chuckled as she noticed his bowl and tea was already empty, how did that happen?

"_Hn_," Sasuke replied rolling his eyes while stirring his ramen boringly, glaring at his tea.

Hinata seeing this, perked up which startled the two ninjas, and began searching through her bag. Pulling out a few leaves, which the two Nin's didn't dare question, she went up to the counter and asked for a cup with hot water, and walked back to the table, after bowing in thanks. There she placed in the leaves and with a smile; she placed the cup in front of Sasuke.

Complete silence fell over the table while Sasuke and Kakashi couldn't help but stare at this odd cup… produced from the equally odd girl.

"Hinata-chan?" Kakashi continued to stare at the cup; meanwhile Hinata was busy trying to eat another long group of noodles. _Success!_

"Hai Kakashi-san?" She then followed his gaze where she knocked herself on the head. "Uchiha-san's tea! He doesn't like…" she suddenly shut her mouth and buried herself back into her ramen. She was positive that no one was to know of their association…

"Hinata-chan?" He asked in puzzlement, then his only shown one eye widened. "If I had known you two were dating, I would not have attempted to court her," he chuckled in realization.

"We're not dating!" Sasuke hissed out, when he suddenly blinked. "Wait…what? Courting?" He blinked again and stared at Hinata who had her head bowed, blushing deeply, then to Kakashi who was grinning at her, and trying to meet her gaze. Finally, he had.

"I'm only looking Hinata-chan, no harm in that. You are a beautiful, strong, and bright young woman; it isn't difficult to see that. I would enjoy spending time with you," Hinata could tell her face was beat red, feeling the heat radiate off.

"Ka-Kakashi-san…" Hinata whispered as she broke the eye contact and looked down. What he had said is true, he meant what he said about her…she could tell by his eye, which caused her to blush deeper.

"She doesn't want a relationship," Hinata looked up in surprise at Sasuke, cold eyes directed at Kakashi who had then turned to look at him lazily.

"She can speak Sasuke," Hinata bit her bottom lip and met Kakashi's eye once more.

"I…errr. I'm not sure. Its just…I-I-I," Kakashi leaned closer to hear her better, as she blushed deeper. "Ummmm…."

"C'mon Hinata," Sasuke said standing up; Hinata looked up at him as she then turned to Kakashi who was still waiting patiently for an answer. She bit her bottom lip, flickering her gaze towards Sasuke and met his eyes as he waited for her, his arms crossed over his chest, watching the scene. She stood up from her seat, bowing deeply.

"Kakashi-san…I wish to be friends with you, if you would like to," Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"I would like that," Hinata smiled and walked towards the door, where Sasuke gripped her wrist and pulled her out.

--

"Uchiha…you're hurting my wrist…" with that, he muttered an apology and loosened his grip, but didn't let go as he continued to drag her far from the Ichiraku Bar.

Once a few blocks away he let go, where his arm instantly went to his side, and her eyes dragged themselves to the wrist he had gripped. Hinata bit her bottom lip, glimpsing over at him, and then quickly returned her eyes to the dark road, focusing her attention on keeping his pace, as they walked through the dark streets of Konoha.

"I don't want you dating him Hinata," Hinata stopped walking as he did too, turning around to face her. A look of confusion present on her features.

"Uchi-"

"Call me Sasuke when we're alone,"

"Sasuke-san,"

"Just Sasuke!" Hinata lowered her gaze and nodded.

"Sasuke…Kakashi-san, is a good man,"

"Yes, he is a _good_ man but he is also experienced and not for you,"

"Experienced?" Her puzzled eyes met his. Sasuke immediately slapped his forehead, mentally cursing a few words as he turned back to study at whom he was talking with.

'_Right_…she's probably never even been kissed,' he thought. Idiotic, adorable, Hyuuga.

"Hinata – you do know where babies come from right?" Hinata nodded, looking at him as if he was silly. "Do you know how they make babies?" Hinata looked down and blushed. That would be a yes. "That is what it means to be experienced,"

"Oh…"

'_Whew_…wasn't that bad,' he thought, satisfied, turning to continue the walk.

"But why would Kakashi-san want to court me if he is married and has a baby coming?" she asked with a look of revulsion. Sasuke felt as if he was about to fall over, slapping his forehead again, as he turned back to her.

"He's not married!"

"But he wants a baby?" she tilted her head.

"No!"

"Then…"

"I'm just saying, that that is what he's after, he wants…" he couldn't simply say such words when her innocent white eyes are staring into his! He let a deep sigh escape. "Your first kiss," he rolled his eyes after hearing her gasp. "So just be friends with him. Nothing more,"

He watched her nod as they continued walking. He couldn't help but let out a very deep sigh once more. '_Note to self – get Sakura to explain these things to her…'_

"I want my first kiss to be with the one I love, and he loves me…" she had whispered softly, he wasn't sure if she had meant for him to hear, but he simply nodded.

"Why did you make me that tea?" He found himself asking as they continued walking.

"Well…you never drink tea except your own because Konoha doesn't serve bitter tea," she made a face, which caused him to smirk. "While training at the Hokage Monument, I found a few different tealeaves with a taste you might like. I wasn't really thinking with Kakashi-san being around…" she looked down as if ashamed. He nodded, glancing up in the slightest.

"I'll have to try them then," this caused her to smile faintly, as the rest of the walk was in silence towards her Apartment Complex.

"Night Hinata," he said to her. She bowed to him.

"Good night…Sasuke," She walked up her stairs, and before she entered, she waved down to him. He rolled his eyes and waved back.

Idiotic, adorable, Hyuuga.

He could understand why Kakashi, well anyone, would be interested in her. She was cute…in an idiotic sort of way. Strong, in a….she could defend herself, and smart in an observant way. He smirked recalling her actions with him. Definitely cute.

* * *

**A/N** – Ch. 7 edit. Well – there wasn't that much Kaka/Hina! Perhaps in the future eh? Oh yes. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Wasn't much, except now that Sasuke wants her to call him "Sasuke" in private now, ooohhhhh! And a little jealous Sasuke too. - 

**Paranoia Stricken** – Hehe, I wish I could update faster. Thanks!

**NocturneD** – Yeah, I was thinking about it and I'm not sure if I want Kakashi/Hinata as a rival. Perhaps very minor, hmm…decisions, decisions…

**elrenda-chan** – Lol, it might be a very slight Kaka/Hina. One-sided though, perhaps, it depends. - Actually, I've been having problems with receiving my reviews through e-mail…odd.

**juliagulia1017** – Thank you! Lol, I hope I didn't disappoint. Ohhh, she kicks ass. -

**Mizuki hikari** – Thanks for the review!

**Little Vicki Davis** – Oh wow, thank you! –blushes-

**Spochemu **– No awkward position here, hehe, maybe I'll write a lime for more of a 'dark' fic. Hmmmm. Aww, thank you!

**DJ** – Thank you!

**bluefire-chan** – Ooohhh! Sasuke and Kakashi really fighting for Hinata! You reviewers give me such great ideas! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom.

* * *

He didn't like this…no – he really didn't like this. 

He had figured when Hinata had told that pervert that she would only be a friend, that he would simply…disappear and never show himself again. Wouldn't that be obvious when she didn't want to date him? Of course this wouldn't happen, the Copy-Nin was actually there, each day, training them for the past week and a half where he would have to watch their training session extra carefully. _Damn Kakashi..._

It was high-quality training, he had to admit, and they were each improving. It was just the part where he trained her that he didn't like, he really didn't like. Everything the Copy-Nin did, it seemed he was flirting or getting _too_ close to her. She was just too damn oblivious to understand it! He really needed Sakura to teach her the way guy's think! No, perverted guy's think!

Sasuke leaned against a tree, watching as Kakashi and Hinata sparred. Or really – Hinata blocked with her new water/air shield as a Jonin attempted to break through. Sasuke observed as his ex-instructor seemed impressed, all the while being pushed back slowly by the wind she created, a smile on Hinata's face. Then she dropped her barrier and bowed at the Copy-Nin who asked her to apply it again. There he observed it, trying to find an error. Sasuke only rolled his eyes. There were no flaws with her shields.

Then they began speaking, where he listened.

"You're prepared for the exam. However, I would like to see if you could create a better defense for genjutsus before they hit their opponent. Such as a sleeping jutsu or Kurenai's plants. That would be tricky to do since it would affect many people…and no one would volunteer for it," he said with a laugh.

"How many would you need?" Sasuke asked, his eyes closed.

"A dozen would do,"

"I'll be right back," he said casually, rising from his spot. Before be left however, he glared at Kakashi, an obvious hidden threat, and then vanished into the forest.

--

Kakashi watched Hinata as she studied her Gentle Fist Technique, when suddenly they heard loud chattering and squealing behind them. At this Hinata had turned around, whom then bowed and greeted the new arrivals. Kakashi couldn't help but turn as well, and hold back a laugh at seeing an angered Sasuke with twelve girls behind him. All with big eyes and tugging at him from all over, whispering; "_Sasuke-kun_,"

Seeing the Copy-Cat Nin about to say something, Sasuke intervened.

"Shut up and get to work," With that spoken, Sasuke jumped up high in the tree, sitting down casually. The girls glanced at one another with worried looks, before shouting his name once again.

At that, Kakashi nodded; turned to Hinata who nodded at the silent orders as she then stood in front of the girls who all looked at her oddly. Then Kakashi began doing the hand signs of a jutsu as she activated her Byakugan and kept her eyes sealed to notice anything odd. She could clearly see the jutsu, floating all around the group of girls, very slowly.

She glanced along the group of girls to see they were fine and simply standing there unaffected, very confused as to what they were doing here; "_Sasuke-kun,"_ filling the area. Did this jutsu honestly take this long to take affect?

Hinata activated her barrier around the group as she decided to practice her aim with her chakra. Whirling her hands around her body she released chakra from her hands, watching as the slowly-coming jutsu was diminishing. Satisfied that they were gone she stopped, lowering her hands, the voices of chattering girls pounding in her head once more.

"Could you do that once more…over in that direction?" she asked the Copy-Cat Nin who did so. She repeated the action, only heightened her sight, and sharpened her chakra to hit the jutsu from a much further distance away. Once done she let out a breath and deactivated her bloodline.

"Odd…"

"What?" Sasuke asked beside her, ignoring the swoons and calls from his fan girls.

"With the jutsu there are many separate jutsu's within it…one for each person present. When I tried to destroy it, it actually broke in half and I had to continue cutting through it until it diminished,"

"Hm," He nodded to her, watching her in deep thought.

"I believe this is enough for today. Hinata-chan, you might want to see Kurenai about her illusions as well before the exam. I'll see you soon, and good work," with that he smiled at her with a lazy wave, and with a –_pop_- he vanished.

Hinata smiled as Sasuke rolled his eyes. Now they were left with a very small portion of his fan girls in a forest. Oh joy…

"Uchiha-san…" Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Go get dinner; I have to lead these…things off," Sasuke growled causing Hinata to smile softy and nod.

"Hai," And with that she watched as Sasuke began running off, the dozen fan girls quickly behind him, "_SASUKE-KUN_" Echoing through the forest.

--

Hinata tapped her fingers against the restaurant's table nervously, biting her bottom lip, her eyes darting back and forth bit by bit. Then her feet began tapping on the floor. With that, the Uchiha grunted.

"Something on your mind Hinata?" Hinata jumped and let out a smile, unaware she was doing all of those things.

"Sorry Sasuke…" she brought her bowl of rice up and mixed it with some vegetables, eating it while humming softly. This caused the Uchiha to sigh.

"Honestly – no man would wed you with all those bad habits of yours," Hinata's mouth dropped open as she placed down her bowl and frowned at him, blushing lightly from embarrassment.

"Ano...n-no one would m-marry you!" This caused Sasuke to laugh while rolling his eyes. She kept her gaze down.

"_Tch_ – I'm Sasuke Uchiha…Konoha's Heart-Throb, incase you forgot…which is likely," he tilted his head in thought.

"Incase you also forgot – I-I don't care. You're only Sasuke to me," she replied, looking back up at him. He met her gaze for a few moments, before smirking and continuing eating, her following suit.

"Now, what were you thinking about?" Hinata bit her bottom lip in deep thought.

"Just nervous about the exam that's in two days…do…you think it'll be hard?" Deep laughter caused her to feel quite dense.

"Repeat that question in your head a few times and answer it yourself," She blushed deeply from embarrassment, sticking her tongue out at him, as she then proceeded to shuffle through her bag. Her mouth suddenly dropped as she dug through it more, panicking each second.

"Errr…umm. Sasuke?"

"_What_?" He answered coldly, sipping at the tea Hinata had made him with her leaves.

"Could you…well…pay for me this time?" He gave her a look that clearly stated '_no_.'

"I've been training and I'm on leave at the Hospital…so I haven't been paid, I can pay you back tonight! I just have to make some medicine and sell it, please Sasuke?" She played nervously with her fingers.

"Tch," he leaned back in his seat with a smirk, his arms crossing over his chest. This action caused Hinata's mouth to drop.

This…this! Twisted, wicked, demon of an Uchiha! Hinata rose from her seat and with a deep breath made her way to the counter where she spoke with the owner to strike a deal.

--

'Definitely a twisted, wicked, demon of an _Uchiha_!' Hinata thought to herself as she swept the floor of the restaurant, gathering up the dust and garbage throwing it away. And to think she thought they were getting closer…well, they are, but he's still himself! Not that that is such a bad thing, but paying for only this meal? Wouldn't have been too bad for someone who wastes his pay…

She glared across the empty room to see that damn smirk, always that damn smirk. He insisted to the owner that he would make sure the restaurant was clean and safely locked, so it was just them inside as the owner had left. How she despised him, him with his remarks, his snobby remarks about her cleaning. Grrr. Nothing ever lived up to his standards.

"Did you polish that corner table?"

"Hai,"

"_Hn_,"

"You checked it," she sighed.

"That was the one next to it," Hinata looked up to stare at the back corner, where she then turned to Sasuke, who seemed to be pleased at the fact he made her a _tiny_ bit paranoid.

"I'm sure," she assured with a nod, going back to wiping the counter.

Beginning to mop, Hinata let out a deep yawn as she suddenly wobbled. She shook her head keeping her stance, continuing to work, very slowly. Her blinks becoming heavier as she glanced to see that damn blurry Uchiha…that twisted, wicked, demon of a blurry Uchiha…she blinked, then darkness.

----

She blinked, closed her eyes, blinked again, and closed them again, rolling in her bedding.

Then she shot up wondering how she had gotten there. One minute she was mopping…then she was waking up in her bed? She looked down to see her clothes from yesterday on and came to the conclusion that she had passed out and obviously, Sasuke had taken her home. She should really stop falling asleep around him; she blushed lightly at the thought.

She rubbed her head and rolled over in her bed trying to find her clock.

10:47 a.m.

She let out a yawn and gathered up her clothes, taking a very sluggish shower. Ate breakfast, cleaned her dishes, and then made a list in her 'semi-blank' daily planner of what she needed to do today.

She really needed payment and that was first. She couldn't believe she actually allowed for an event like last night occur…Therefore, she would create some of her medical creams, powders, and liquids and sell them to her usual First Aid Shop, and donate the rest to the Hospital. Then see her old sensei about signs of how to see and break a genjutsu like hers, in order to prepare herself for anything that would come up at the Jonin Exam, and then finally get mentally set for the exam tomorrow. She nodded her head.

Hinata closed the apartment door behind her and jumped up onto the apartment roof where she plucked many herbs and placed them into the basket. Being satisfied with the amount, she rose and jumped down before her door, preparing for the many hours ahead.

--

Waving behind her, she closed the shop's door, placing the payment in the handbag. Quickening her pace, she ran along the dark streets of Konoha, towards her old sensei's apartment hoping not to disturb her. It was becoming a late hour…

"Which one was it?" Hinata whispered to herself staring at two doors, the second and third away from the stairs on the second floor. She bit her bottom lip taking a deep breath and knocked on the second door.

"Coming," Excellent! It was her voice! The door opened and when the owner saw whom it was they nearly jumped to hug her.

"Hinata! It's been too long, please come in," Kurenai ushered her in as Hinata found herself suddenly sitting at the table, the opposite side of Kurenai. "What have you been up to?"

"Actually Kurenai-san, I came here for advice," with the nod from Kurenai, she continued, "I'm taking the Jonin exams tomorrow to become a Tokubetsu Jonin to gain experience to become a Medic-Nin…and I would like to know about your genjutsu…how to know and avoid it," Hinata watched as her old sensei observed her. First with sadness, then she masked that with a nod and looked at her as an equal.

"Hinata – the only way to avoid genjutsus is to know that you are in one and not believe it. To know that the dagger in your heart…the pain you are feeling isn't real. Genjutsus can be dangerous because if your mind believes it, Hinata, then your body will as well and you could very well die from them, depending on the level. Do not go back on your instincts, trust them, and you will have an upper hand with this. You also have the Byakugan, which will allow assistance to see if it is real or not. Pull yourself out by causing your own body pain…do you understand?" Hinata nodded taking in the words when Kurenai patted her hand and rose from the seat.

"You should go rest then, you have to be up quite early tomorrow," Hinata nodded and headed towards the door, unexpectedly pulled into a light hug. "Good luck Hinata, I'll be sure to be there to watch,"

"Watch?"

"Didn't you know? They're sending videos so we can all watch. I believe they'll be showing them during battles?" Kurenai tapped her chin in thought. Hinata's mouth fell open while she nodded and thanked her, walking out of the apartment and towards her own.

She didn't know anything about showing the tasks…where did everyone read these guidelines for the Jonin Exams at? She needed to know, and find out where to read them. Her stomach knotted with nerves.

--

As she sat at her table and sipped her tea, relaxing her body for tomorrow's events, she wondered what kind of tasks there would be. Certainly they would be more difficult then those of the Chuunin exams, no doubt about that. No matter what however – she would need to show that she is more skilled then others with her defense.

Pondering about these events, her eyes then focused on a leaf in the basket she had picked earlier. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the leaf and took off out the door without a thought, jumping along rooftops heading towards her destination; Sasuke's apartment.

--

"What?" The voice called out angrily from behind the door while Hinata bit her bottom lip. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea?

"It's me, Hinata," she answered back, the door opened as that damn smirk was the first thing she saw…_always_ that damn smirk. Maybe it was just her height and she happened to just be right there? She didn't know, but it was ALWAYS that damn smirk.

"Yes? _Hinata_?" Hinata felt a chill when he whispered out her name like that; it made her feel weird, which in return made her blush.

"Umm…I-I brought you a leaf," she held it out as he cocked a brow at her, having observed the leaf only for a second before turning his hardened gaze back to hers, locking them on her.

"Yes you did," Hinata blinked trying to find the words.

"Arm. Leaf. Better," she allowed her head to drop in embarrassment hearing a deep chuckle. She blushed once more and glanced back up at him, trying to hand him the leaf.

"Will you, put it on before the Jonin exams?"

"It's not going in my mouth,"

"Sasuke!" She called, causing him to smirk. Damn, stubborn, Uchiha!

She let out a sigh as he held out his arm lazily; in return, she popped the leaf in her mouth. Once it was pasty, she spit it along her hand and rubbed it thinly around his arm, where he didn't flinch, and when she was done he pulled it back.

"How long?"

"Ten minutes should do, that'll last for a few days," Hinata looked behind her shoulder, into the dark sky. "I should go – I'll see you tomorrow then. Good Nigh-,"

"Did you eat?" This caused her to look back at him, confused.

"Wh-what?"

"Did. You. Eat?" he replied once again, only more slowly. Hinata only shook her head as he opened his door wider, she tilted her head at his actions.

"Don't stand there all night, come in," he said annoyed.

"Oh…"

Quickly she entered, after wiping her covered sandals off on the doormat, and entered into the apartment. She watched Sasuke close the door and walk into the kitchen where he then returned to her view and walk to the dining table, dishing two bowls and placed out two cups of water. He gestured for her to sit as she bowed and thanked him, getting an eye roll where she smiled.

Hinata then stared at the mix of oiled veggies, random meat, and brown rice with broth. She tried to hold back a laugh as she looked up to see him glaring at her where she quickly bit her lip and scooped a large amount with her chopsticks and ate it, hurriedly drinking water afterwards.

Sasuke smirked watching the show.

"Ano, Sasuke. Perhaps if I cook some…other dishes with this? I'm quite hungry and who knows what we'll face in the exam," He only nodded while he rose, walking towards the couch and began reading a scroll.

Hinata meanwhile began cooking some dried noodles she found, grilling some beef slices, and chopping up a few vegetables she also grilled up. Quickly she mixed up the noodles with the bite-sized meat and veggies, adding some flavoring, and placed large portions on plates. A quickly done meal!

Carrying and placing it onto the table, Sasuke came and sat, quickly digging in. It wasn't hard to tell he was hungry and she came close to teasing him._ Nah_. She held back a laugh as she instead began eating, finding it rather enjoyable. She would have to remember this recipe!

Finishing, she let out a happy sigh when her empty dish was suddenly taken before her. Sasuke was going to do the dishes? But, he had invited her for dinner! She was about to object but with the look he sent, she merely sat back down at the table with a smile.

"Sasuke, why do you want to become a Jonin now?" Hinata asked unexpectedly.

"I became a Chuunin just 6 months before, so why not?" he came out from the kitchen and sat at the table, his arms crossing over his chest, eyes meeting hers.

"You're above those ranks…why not get a referral for the trainings of ANBU?"

"I'm not interested in ANBU," Hinata was slightly surprised at that. She would have assumed he would want that, mainly due to how powerful he is.

"What are you wanting?" At this question, Sasuke raised a brow.

"A rank can't give me what I want; I want to start the future of the Uchiha Clan," Hinata gazed at the man in front of her.

"You're living in the past,"

"You would be as well,"

"What do you want?"

He remained silent as Hinata met his distant eyes, seeing a cloudy confusion mixing with so many emotions she couldn't sort them out. She could never read his emotions in this state, it was difficult enough alone… She nodded as she rose and walked over to him bit by bit.

"S-Sasuke…may I give you something?" She whispered nervously to him.

"_What_?" With that, she bent down and wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders and then adding only a little pressure, causing his eyes to widen. As quickly as it came, she pulled away, and he was unsure if it really happened.

"This mark…will always pull me back into the past. I want you to know…that I understand, just a little bit," with that, she walked away and opened his door to leave but was stopped by his words.

"Hinata – thank you," she nodded, turning to him with a small smile, before closing the door behind her.

That Hinata Hyuuga…

He let out a sigh staring down at his hands. What did he want to do? Fighting didn't give him the thrill it use to anymore…now that he had avenged his family and Clan. Basing his life on only two goals and having only one left didn't leave much of a choice. He needed to bring back the Uchihas to Konoha.

'_What do you want?'_

What did he want? Could he love? Did he want to love?

* * *

**A/N** – And the end of chapter 8 edit! Well – Hinata hugged Sasuke, Sasuke can't cook, Kakashi is still around, and Sasuke is confused on what he wants. Who would have thought? Lol. So, the Jonin Exams in the next chapter, I can't wait! Wait…now I have to write it. Hmmm. See you all tomorrow! 

**atthescene** – Well I'm glad you're entertained! That's why I write.

**Spochemu** – I'll probably focus on a dark fic after this one. Most likely a Hinata/Sasuke. Maybe Neji/Hinata or Itachi/Hinata, I'm actually not sure, it depends what I'm in the mood for that night, lol. Well…I'm pretty open to anyone/Hinata, hmm, especially since it'll be a dark fic. I'll think about it, hehe.

**bluefire-chan** – Thank you! Oooohhhhh! Now that is definitely one I'm writing down to use. Expect to see that one, hehe. Not a lip kiss though, nope nope! Or maybe…hmmmm. Thanks for the suggestion!

**rcr** – Oh yes, a jealous Sasuke. –nods- Hehe.

**numba neko93** – Thank you! Hehe, -coughs and looks around-

**DJ** – Thanks! Kakashi's great, lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom.

* * *

Hinata stood with other Chuunins, few she recognized, at four in the morning at the mouth of a gated forest they were instructed to be at, exactly on time. She had heard rumors that only those with a strong enough chakra could pass through a hidden barrier, and apparently, a few were disqualified. She figured it only to be a rumor however to only stir up the Chuunins. 

She wore her usual Hyuuga training robes with her additional two thinly-flexible flasks of water lined against her forearm, hidden by her attire. Also carrying with her, a standard long pouch of a kunai tied to her leg and a separate back pouch with a couple shurikens, and finally one last pouch tied to her leg, above her kunai, with the minority medical supplies. The other difference of her appearance was that she also had a hair tie, loosely at the bottom of her hair leaving loose side bangs and bangs free from the clutches. She had to smile at the thought that her hair was nowhere near the length of Neji-nii-san's.

Shaking her head, she continued on her current task, trying to locate the closest person to her…, which is quite odd seeing who it is.

'Look for that damn smirk…' she didn't see it…

"All right everyone! Get into your pairs and we'll sign you fools up!" the loud-mouthed host shouted, standing before them on a stump.

This announcement immediately caused Hinata to pale. She didn't have a partner…she tapped herself on the forehead multiple times. She is such an idiot! How did she forget about that?! She couldn't participate without a partner! Maybe if she slipped away right now…she took a sidestep…

"_Tch_ – there you are Hyuuga," she whirled around to see that smirk, oh that smirk she actually loved at this moment! He had his arms crossed, looking sternly at her as he side-glanced angrily at everyone in his way as well. "Let's go sign in," He nudged his head to the direction of the sign-in.

Hinata nodded, wait…she was going to be partners with him?! She walked behind him, and stood in line, in silence, feeling the stares from everyone, her face heating, and stomach knotting.

"_Uchihas participating?!"_ Whispers were heard_. "I didn't know that!" "Who's his partner?" "I don't know, I don't see anyone with him…" "Man – we should just drop out right now,"_ Hinata lowered her head further as they slowly made their way to the front of the line, and when they signed their names together, the instructors looked shocked.

"Um, Uchiha Sasuke…and, Hyuuga Hinata!" Suddenly there was a red light in their faces causing Sasuke to scowl.

"What's that?"

"We're taping this," A member from the table said.

"Hn," Sasuke glared at it as Hinata bowed at the members and walked over to the other Chuunins, Sasuke following behind.

Standing near the group of Chuunins, Hinata and Sasuke secluded from the others, she side-glanced him but turned away, instead focusing her eyes on the dirt ground.

"I didn't know we were going to be partners…" Hinata thought out-loud.

"Why not?" Sasuke crossed his arms looking around, bored.

"Its just…well, your…"

"I'm…" he waved his hand for her to continue. She bit her lip while bowing her head further down.

"Nothing,"

She didn't want to drag him down and cause him to fail…and by the looks of everyone else, that's what they thought as well. 'Hinata Hyuuga is going to cause Sasuke Uchiha to fail, how did he get stuck with her anyway?' She let out a sigh, tugging at her fingers.

"Hyuuga – I want to be your partner, don't doubt yourself," at this Hinata blinked. Did he just…did he say? She blushed and nodded.

--

After waiting for nearly an hour, the announcer finally stood in front of them once more, quickly making herself known.

"All right! Let's see – There are 13 teams, and the first task alone will knock it down to four teams. Don't feel bad, it's not your fault. Now; this course will last you 32 hours, where you will travel towards your color points, which we will give you the colors so _SHUT UP_. You are required to stop and rest for a total of 6 hours, otherwise we really don't care. However, each time you touch a natural surface, or obstacle we set, your chakra is being sucked from you. The four teams with the highest amount of chakra left will advance,"

"Wait…can't someone just conceal or add to their chakra? How do you know our amount?" someone asked.

"_Idiot_, what do you think the Hospital records are for and the entering barrier? And no one can add to their chakra, there's seals placed around. Now, once the time limit is over you will be notified by a Jonin who will escort you back. Oh – and we did set up traps, don't be idiots. There are also tasks to be completed for each color, the more you complete the better, and other teams may intervene and attack you just to get rid of competition. Good luck,"

With that, before each team, a Jonin appeared holding two ribbons as Hinata and Sasuke tied the 'blue' ribbon around their arms. As Hinata finished tying it, she glanced around the surrounding where she suddenly met the eyes, or eye, with the Masked Nin. Hinata immediately smiled happily and bowed to him, where Kakashi waved with a pleased nod. Sasuke grunted and rolled his eyes while watching, turning his body to block the Copy-Nin from her view, Hinata's only choice now was to look up at the Uchiha.

"Hinata – you can do this, got it?" He whispered to her. Hinata nodded confidently.

"Hai!"

"BEGIN!" The announcer shouted as 12 teams flew by into the forest immediately.

Hinata blinked while looking around, and quickly turned to her partner, who only stood waiting for her casually. Embarrassed, she nodded to him as he took off with a grin; there she went after her teammate; branches and leaves becoming a blur while she focused on where they were going. Already she proved to be a weak partner by not jumping into the forest like the other teams….not a good sign so far. She sighed.

--

Together they ran, without missing a beat, for less then two hours with only a few events, which Sasuke had easily handled as if it were a daily routine in his life. Hinata had actually been amazed with a few on how easily he defused some of the traps, and sensed them miles away. It would seem however – he is a walking sense detector, and witnessing his skills, a greatly practiced one.

She would have seen the traps if she had activated her Byakugan, but since there was a limit to Chakra use, there was now a boundary to when she could use it. She wondered how he sensed them…

Turning to run her eyes over him, he side glanced over at her briefly, a smirk appearing on his lips before he turned his attention back straight, running. Hinata blushed from embarrassment at being caught so easily while she continued running along the branches of the trees. This Sasuke Uchiha definitely is somethi-

Her eyes widened feeling her foot snag in between branches holding her back from the usual swift pace, what was worse was the feeling of the chakra being sucked from her for touching the tree too long and the fact that she was now falling forward….and could clearly feel his eyes watching her the entire time. Without delay she brought her other foot forward, pumping a little more chakra, balancing herself out from her near-fall.

Once she settled, she pulled her stuck foot out from the branches, her face a deep red from humiliation. Here she is, a ninja, getting her foot stuck from not watching her footing because she was busy thinking about…she lowered her head in shame, cursing mentally. Damn Uchiha.

"Your ankles fine," she nodded at his hidden question, feeling his eyes run over her ankle carefully. She met his gaze hesitantly, nodding, as she began running once more, Sasuke quickly following suit.

----

Hinata conjured up her water, causing Sasuke and her to stay afloat standing above it casually, chakra at their feet. There was very little chakra being used from each, rather then a larger amount of chakra being sucked from you on the ground, as they stood and read the objective for the Jonin Exam.

'_Blue Task 1 – Cross the canyon with no chakra assistance_'

Sasuke and Hinata then stared at the thirty yards wide, twenty-mile drop, canyon.

"Damn…" was all that Sasuke muttered checking his watch, they were only two hours into this exam as well. Hinata gazed around and looked at their only choice - trees.

"Sasuke, we should tip the tallest tree over, let it hang halfway over the edge so it wouldn't fall into the canyon, and then add some weight to the trunk for extra support. Build some sort of ladder to add length and jump the rest of the way," Hinata insisted, looking at him with hope, as Sasuke gave her one of those '_looks_' which clearly meant that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

Getting the tree down was rather easy for Sasuke, even without the help of chakra. Together, he and Hinata cut off some of the thicker branches and then the thinner ones to tie it with to create the ladder to attach to the tip of the tree. Hinata was the one to weave the attachment, and tie it along the tree tip. Then together, they both pushed the tree slowly off the edge. While Sasuke held the tree steady, Hinata then attempted to roll support onto the base of the tree, a failed attempt on each try, Sasuke then took over successfully. Afterward he then reached into his back pouch and pulled out thin rope with a latch; tying two strands with the latch to the trunk of the tree for the bridge and then to two standing trees for support.

They stared at their creation, both slightly hesitant, and noticed that there remained only a few feet left that they needed to jump without their chakra. Perhaps five feet. It all looked considerably steady as Sasuke turned to Hinata.

"Together?" Hinata nodded as she walked behind Sasuke, each slow.

Each foot forward he would take, Hinata would copy the movement, a pattern they established. She couldn't help but notice that he was going slow for her sake, and couldn't help but also be grateful. '_Don't look down_,'

Nearly halfway across the tree-bridge, Hinata wobbled in the slightest as her foot had slipped forward on the trunk due to its pine rotting. Sasuke shot his hand out instantly behind him, grasping her covered hand, helping her get steady without turning his head to her. Hinata clasped his hand back as they resumed to walk slowly with the help of branches, which they used their free hand to hold them, and used as steps to secure their feet. She couldn't help but glance every so often at their hands, as she forced herself to keep her eyes on where she was stepping.

When they reached the very thickly weaved ladder, Sasuke cautiously placed one foot on while Hinata watched. He then took another step and nodded in reassurance at the safety but decided not to speak, nor barely breathe until they were safe. Hinata took a step out as well onto the ladder to join but they noticed swiftly that the ladder bent. Hinata retreated and released Sasuke's hand without a word, whom had then steadied himself and continued onward on the ladder. When he reached near the tip of it, he noticed that it was bending deeper down and he jumped without another second wait, sliding against the rock surface of the cliff as he rose, quickly looking over Hinata who was now crouched down.

He wondered why, to notice that it was now getting windy. '_Hinata…_'

She crouched lower, her eyes closed. He immediately thought to jump back over and help, but cursed in his head for thinking like an idiot. That would only result in the ladder breaking.

"Hinata – listen to me, you can do this. You need to run while on the ladder, and jump before you reach near the tip. It bends. I'll catch you Hinata – I swear, do you trust me?"

"Hai!" She answered back. He was even surprised by how little she had to think about that…He watched as she opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hinata, I believe in you," he said, his hands clenched, watching the girl before him. 'You are strong…you can do this,'

She raised her head to him, her eyes determined as she straightened her body from the crouch. She clenched her fists tightly together, shortly flickering her eyes up to Sasuke who had his arms out and his stance set, true to his words to catch her, his eyes on her encouragingly, as she nodded at him.

She began running, hearing the branches crack before her feet, feeling it fall beneath her. Before reaching near the tip of the ladder, she met Sasuke's gaze and jumped promptly while the ladder crumbled and fell down into the canyon. Her eyes watching the cliff while she tried to reach it, feeling herself fall down, watching the leveled surface escape her vision and only see rocks. The once vanished figure from her view however had flashed down and grabbed her torso, pulling her up and towards him as he put all his weight to falling backwards.

They were silent trying to understand what had just happened. Sasuke held onto a light and warm figure on top of his body, a person he had just pulled up from mid-air that had just been previously falling…someone who had caused his mind to race and heart to beat watching them fall. Hinata who's heart was currently beating like mad, mind blank, listened to the other person's heartbeat wondering why it was racing. Quickly she made the connection that she was on top of him, and they were on the ground. She then had them up in the air, their chakra holding them afloat on the water. Her face flushed.

"Thank you Sasuke," she whispered out, calming her blush down.

"I promised," he replied turning away.

Hinata smiled gently with a small nod, to suddenly see his hand bleeding. Without his consent, or his refusal, she healed it with the least amount of chakra she could, rubbed healing cream on and wrapped gauze around it. When finished, Sasuke stared at his hand, then suddenly nodded his head oddly towards her and checked his watch. It had taken them 3 hours for that, 5 hours into this Jonin Exam.

"Let's… continue," he said as she nodded and conjured her water back in. Together they continued through the forest.

--

'_Blue Task 2 – Complete the puzzle_,'

Sasuke smirked at this; he could easily figure this out with his Sharingan.

Hinata and him sat down opposite sides, noticing the chairs were draining more chakra. She immediately conjured up her water, bringing them to the height of the chairs, as they then stared at this wooden puzzle box. In front of them, which lay on a plain cloth were; two short pegs, three pieces of 5-inch string, and a key with a flat head. On the box were four locks on top, with two needles pointing up. On each side facings Sasuke and Hinata were holes with random thin scratches under an 'X' or an 'O', and then below that were a series of metal small dials that represented clocks with numbers.

Sasuke was about to activate his Sharingan when Hinata shook her head.

"We can figure this out," she said grabbing a peg and one piece of the strings, placing it into the peg to help weave it. She was familiar with the tool. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We can be done with this quickly,"

"Let's try, it'll save us chakra…who knows how the others are doing," she replied hearing a sigh as he studied this puzzle box. Hinata ran her fingers along the scratches underneath the holes noticing how there only consisted; one, two, or three scratches scattered randomly under the holes.

"Sasuke – weave the string through the holes with one scratch under it. Through the ones with 'O's' underneath it, and out the ones with 'X's,'" she said doing so as well.

When they finished with all three, there was a click on top and they noticed how two of the clasps flew off. They looked to one another, Sasuke nodding with a smirk, Hinata knowing this meant a '_well done_,' and quickly set to work on figuring out this dial.

It would seem the flat key will move the dials around to a certain time on each one, to create a time that they will need to remember, or an important time they should already know.

"Four," Hinata blinked at Sasuke who stared intently at the puzzle box. "Turn the first dial to four, that's when the Exam was to start. Then the official start of the exam was at 5:04," Realizing where he was going with this, she grabbed the key and set the first dial to four a.m. and then the second dial to exactly 5:04. What about the third one?

"The current time," She whispered. Sasuke nodded, checking his watch.

"11:47," Now for the final dial. "The end of the Exam, 1:04," Hinata bit her bottom lip, running the key along her fingers before inserting the key and slowly aligning it along the time.

Once it set in, and hearing the soft click, a much louder click came. The last two locks opened. Hinata perked her head up and observed as Sasuke tried to open the chest, but it refused. He raised a brow as he read the kanji on the top of the box; '_Sacrifice'_ that would explain the needles on top.

Hinata and Sasuke met one another's eyes, nodded to one another, and pricked their fingers, watching their blood run along the needle and touch the woodened box. The trick chest then creaked opened as Sasuke pulled out the scroll with a Konoha crest seal.

"Tch, a scroll," Hinata smiled at his lack of interest while he placed it in his leg pocket. Hinata summoned back her water as they ran through the forest once again.

--

Keeping up with her teammate was not easy work, but she wouldn't fall behind even in the slightest. Taking a deep breath and meeting her partner's steps in the running patterns, she watched as the blue flags whizzed by, the blue becoming a blur, feeling her feet bouncing off the branches, the wind prickling her, it was all completely…boring.

Nothing had happened the last three hours, she couldn't enjoy the scenery and Sasuke hadn't even talked to her how he use to since the cliff…she let out a sigh but that was suddenly taken away as she was pushed behind a tree. Her eyes widened and the Ninja senses were kicking in. _Dang_! She really needed to pay more attention to them…she side-glanced Sasuke, the one next to her and holding her behind the tree, to see his focus was elsewhere.

"Two of them, coming this way," he whispered, she sensed he hid his aura while crouching himself down so the overgrown bushes covered over him. Hinata copied his actions wondering if they were going to surprise attack them.

Two ninjas, wearing red ribbons, crouched in the middle of the opened area just a few feet in front of them. Hinata getting a view of only their covered midsections and their weapons that appeared to only be swords. Their stances proved that these two were indeed angry.

"We need that Konoha seal scroll! Without it we can't complete the next task!" One of the red ribbon members growled. The skinner of the two scratched his head in a shrug.

"Do we really need it though…"

"Are you that dumb? OF COURSE WE DO!" The larger man shouted slamming his fist against his teammate's back. The skinner of the two let out a holler, cursing out a string of words, causing Hinata to wonder exactly what many of those words meant, or even if they were real words…

"Sorry boss…let's just kill those brats and take it, not that big of a deal…" he breathed out through his clenched jaw.

The two looked around more, getting closer to their spot. Hinata side-glanced Sasuke many times, who only sat casually? She couldn't believe it! He wasn't going to do anything?! Hinata bit her bottom lip, twiddling her fingers, watching as the skinner man's hands reached closer and closer to their spot, pushing aside the teeming bushes and trees impatiently, it seemed the lack of chakra they were to use annoyed these red ribbon members greatly. Her eyes darted back and forth to this red ribbon member and Sasuke who only now had his eyes closed, his arms crossed over his chest.

He was leaving it to her…Hinata swallowed the overflowing saliva forming in her mouth and took a deep breath, releasing it. Hand seals forming. However right as she was about to form the last sign, a hand reached in a grabbed her hair, pulling her out.

"Looks like I found the little Hyuuga-Hime _failure_…." The frailer man hissed, tightening his hold on her hair. Hinata brought one hand up swiftly to strike him; only one tap would do it…he caught it unexpectedly. "No, no, no, my little Hime. I know your Clan," he twisted her hands behind her back as she now faced the larger man who snarled.

"I see that lonely Uchiha left you behind – I don't blame him," laughter broke out between the two.

"If you know of my Clan…then you must know about our defense…" with that, Hinata activated her Byakugan once more for the day and released chakra through certain areas from her body, twirling around with speed by pumping chakra to her feet releasing herself from the man's grasp.

Returning to her still-stance, both of the red ribbon members were knocked down with ease. Deactivating her Byakugan, Sasuke stepped out, casting his eyes over the work.

"You've created your own version of the Heavenly Spin," he stated not meeting her eyes. Hinata nodded.

"Hai…my Otou-sama and the Council Members did not wish for me to learn the Main House techniques. But with Neji-nii-san's help, I created my own versions so I wouldn't be punished,"

"He's a Branch Member,"

"Hai – but he is also the Prodigy," she said softly. Sasuke met her eyes, and with a nod, they continued onward, but not before he set up a trap for these red ribbon members.

----

'_Blue Task 3 – Read Scroll_,'

Sasuke pulled out the scroll and stood next to Hinata, together they read quickly through it.

'_Have each member drink half from the bottle. No more, no less.'_

Sasuke rolled up the scroll and placed it down where they then proceeded to try and find this bottle full of this mysterious liquid. From across this small opened forest area, they met one another's gaze as he nodded to her, where Hinata activated her bloodline scanning the area quickly, and disappeared where he remained. Promptly she returned, Byakugan deactivated, holding a vial with a clear liquid inside, handing it to him. There Sasuke mentally measured it, taking it from her hand and took off the cap.

"Its likely a genjutsu, be prepared," when she nodded, he took a swig. When nothing occurred, Hinata took the vial and drank the remainder. When nothing happened once more, she cocked a brow at him.

"Nothings happening," She looked into the vial to see if perhaps more remained and she hadn't drunk her share.

However, when she glanced back up to meet his gaze, he was now a few feet away… his eyes wide, and stance reading uneasiness. She took a step towards him in confusion, and when she did, she felt a warm drop of liquid fall onto the back of her hand. She looked down quickly to see red…she wiped it off, smearing it on her hand, yet more specks came…

Hinata jumped back, wondering where this blood was coming from. A warm gush feeling slowly became known down her throat and chest, causing her eyes to widen. Her hand ran up her body as she felt the heated flow of blood coming from her neck, fingers running along the deep slice made. Her eyes shut from the new pain while attempting to breathe, tears forming. She then tried to heal herself…yet her chakra did not develop for that… her healing chakra was cut off… then she tried to focus on what had happened. What caused this?

She tried to look for Sasuke, her vision blurry while running her eyes up and down, side to side around the area while blinking heavily from pain, her heart pounding in her chest…what was happening to him? She had to help him! '_Sasuke…_'

She had found his frozen footwear as she slowly dragged her eyes up his legs, and then his lower body…, trying to focus her eyesight that had then rested on an object in his right hand. A heavily bloodied kunai. Her eyes shot to where his face would be at; her blinking becoming heavy once more causing her vision to become clear. There, looking deeper into his eyes, she noticed they were blank. Black, blank, eyes.

No – this isn't real. The genjutsu! The pain she was feeling, she was allowing herself to feel. She had to be careful, she had to realize that this blood was not hers…this wasn't real, this wasn't true. The pain however, she felt it. She felt her blood gushing out; she felt the stinging pain, her breathing coming slower and more rigid, and her stance wavier. She clenched her eyes shut. She knew this was fake! Why was she not breaking it?! _'Pull yourself out by causing your own body pain,'_

Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan, scanning her body to see what was disrupting her…the liquid! She stared up at Sasuke, who only watched her in shock, unmoving.

With each shaking and unsteady step she took towards him, she felt pain throughout her body. Blood gushed down her body and stuck her attire to her skin; she could easily see she had left a bloodied trail behind her. Her mind was allowing her to die…she suddenly stopped walking, pain shooting up her body causing her to cough, blood running down her mouth and more so along her clothing, where Hinata grasped her stomach, hunching forward. Standing within a foot away from him, she slowly lifted her head up to meet his gaze and held up two fingers with a soft smile.

"_Sasuke..."_ she managed to whisper as she pulled together the rest of her energy and quickly jabbed him in his stomach and the areas where the chakra neared the liquid, which the chakra turned dark and pumped out attacking him.

He suddenly vanished from her view as Hinata smiled once more and fell down, laying on her stomach, her head to the side as she breathed in the dirt and forest ground. _This isn't real_…yet her mind was allowing this to be…and if her mind was then her body would follow, which it was. 'Sasuke…I'm glad that you're safe…' she thought happily, closing her eyes, welcoming her death.

As soon as she shut her eyes, she felt a sharp pain in her leg, causing Hinata to shoot up and grasped it. Her eyes opened noticing a kunai placed in her thigh … and that was the only real pain now besides a few side affects from a genjutsu... She blinked and ran her hand up to her neck, stunned. Nothing… she activated her Byakugan quickly and noticed the dark chakra vanished and she then looked over Sasuke, his chakra fine as well. She deactivated it and turned to him who was crouched beside her, to see his eyes holding sadness, question, and regret.

She turned back to her injury, the silence around them almost deadly. That genjutsu…why would they do such a horrid one to them? With that thought, Hinata pulled out the kunai with a flinch, proceeding to heal herself slightly with the least amount of chakra as possible. Then rubbing on a cream and wrapping gauze around. Once done and about to tie it, she was stopped as a hand was placed on top of hers. She quickly turned to meet his eyes, but he had his head down.

"Sasuke…" she gave his hand a weak squeeze. "That genjutsu, was very advanced, without the other we wouldn't have been able to release from it, than-" She was cut off in surprise by being pulled into a hug. His arms wrapped around her securely, her body leaning against him with her head resting alongside his shoulder.

"Hinata – that genjutsu…I had injured you, and then I was frozen to watch you, watch someone I hold…close to me, dying," he held her tighter. "I will never allow for that to happen, I will protect you…" Her eyes widened in the slightest at his words.

As quickly as he had hugged her, he pulled away and sat a few feet away. She blinked, surprised, confused, and stunned at everything that had just occurred. Did it all just happen…was she still in this genjutsu? No, she wasn't. All she could do was nod, turning her eyes to the forest and listen to the sounds of nothing. 13 hours into the exam,….they could use a break.

--

The Blue team jumped through swiftly, flashing passed their colored flags, trying to spot another station. However, they hadn't passed one for the last three hours and that have of course brought intensified suspicion.

Hinata activated her bloodline, doing so once every hour, checking for traps. She thought it was pointless seeing how he was a threat detector already…but he insisted. Seeing none, they continued on, jumping through the forest, Hinata feeling the pull once her foot touched the branch. She had questioned them running on her water; however, with all the twists of the forest it would only slow them down and would end with the same amount of chakra loss.

_There._ Hinata activated her barrier where kunais from random areas suddenly shot at them, each bouncing off easily. She noticed that it was only the fact that they passed a shield that this trap had set off. Then – three blurs were approaching them quickly. When she turned to warn Sasuke, he had already noticed as well where he then skid in front of them, a grin present on his face. These were copies of Jonins from Konoha.

Hinata watched Sasuke fight carefully, sending out a few of her mild water strikes, which caused the opponents to drop their guard and Sasuke to get in a perfect hit. They were down easy where the copies disappeared, and Sasuke only nodded towards Hinata where they continued towards their way.

They did make a good pair when it came to battling partners. Sasuke of course being the fighter and Hinata the barrier. He would battle and she would shield him and help create an open for him to attack. They held two great components that mixed well together in battle. Her thoughts were interrupted however…

"Effortless, but amusing," Hinata couldn't help but smile while following after him.

--

"Sasuke…are you sure it's ok? We should preserve our chakra somehow…" Hinata asked, glancing down at the ground, biting her lip.

"Unless you want to sleep on _top_ of me, go to sleep. I'll wake you up after four hours," She blushed in embarrassment knowing full well he smirked wider, as she nodded.

"But, is two hours of sleep enough for you?"

"It's plenty, now go to sleep," Hinata bit her bottom lip again, nodding, and laid on the ground, turning against the fire with her head lying on her arm for comfort.

"Good night Sasuke,"

"Night…Hinata,"

* * *

**A/N** – Ch. 9 edit! Well, there's some of the Jonin Exams! I hope it's not very confusing and I hope it wasn't too much SasuHina fluff! Read and Review please! 

**Mizuki hikari** – lol, you know…maybe that is what affects his taste buds. Poor Sasuke…

**Spochemu** – Hehe, being a pervert is good. Thank you!

**MysticalMaiden915** – Reading fics is good! SasuHina, YAY!

**NocturneD** – Yay for the flag!

**Little Vicki Davis** – Hehe, that's ok. Thank you for reviewing though! I love them!

**rcr**- I love Kakashi, kwa! Hehe. I like your reviews, yep yep.

**tamaosonokokoro-Riza** –Ooohhh, yay for KakaHina! I'm leaning on more KakaHina, and I love blue-chan's idea! I'm definitely using it to an extent. I wanna keep it cute and innocent, yet…not, if that makes sense, hehe.

**animefreakluckychan** – Awww, thankies!

**kenshinlover2002 **– Thank you! I hope you continue reading and enjoying it.

**numba neko93** – Thanks!

**bluefire-chan** – Thank you! And I will, thanks!

**MissMinnie08** – I do that a lot too! Read stories but forget what they're about, and then remember that I enjoy reading them! Hehe, thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom.

* * *

"Get up," Hinata blinked lazily from hearing the voice, but only shook her head in response and closed her eyes once again. "I'm not saying it again," The words coming with an obvious warning even she could read in her slumber stage. 

Hinata whimpered, rubbing her eyes and sitting up, vision becoming clear. Trees? Oh – that's right, the Jonin Exams. She immediately rose from the ground, attempting to dust herself off, while then meeting the pleased eyes of the one who woke her up. She arched a brow.

"Hm?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you resemble a nightmare while you sleep?" Her mouth dropped. Well…seems as if she didn't need to worry about him, from what had occurred yesterday, it appeared he was back to his old self.

Her only defense that she could come up with...sticking her tongue out, only got an amused laugh from the Uchiha who then laid down on the ground and fell instantly asleep.

Hinata let out a deep sigh while lifting herself up in the air with water; in order to minimize her loss of chakra. With her attention turned to the dawn sky, her thoughts whirled over this odd Sasuke. The conclusions being….Sasuke is kind, in his own way. This twisted, wicked, demon of an Uchiha, holds a sweet side. Of course you must dig beneath layers first, however when you are honored with it, it is most worth it.

She laughed quietly at her thinking, shaking her head but agreeing with it. He indeed is kind…this Jonin Exam, and past few months had proved it.

She decided to spend the rest of the time meditating, not bothering with her appearance except combing her hair with her fingers and dusting off the fabric, and right when the full sun was in her view, it was the end of his sleeping time. Hinata held a small smile while aiming a few plump drops of water towards the soundlessly sleeping Uchiha, and right when it hit the target…

"Hinata…" he growled, her eyes widened suddenly thinking it wasn't such a good idea to wake him like that…

---

"Blue Task 4 – Climb the Cliff with no chakra assistance,"

Sasuke glared up at the cliff, his eyebrow twitching. What was with all these useless tasks? Nin's HAD chakra! So why bother with no chakra exercises? Of course those of Konoha practically only trained with their chakra and it did help to open their minds to what they could face…but honestly. He couldn't help but wonder if the other teams had such stupid tasks...

He then noticed his partner who was busy trying to find the best way to approach this obstacle. He silently observed Hinata walk to the cliff and then place her hands on it, checking its steadiness. Seems as if she found the best path to climb. He locked eyes with her when she side-glanced him and as she was about to proceed up the cliff, he stopped her at once.

"Perhaps we should secure ourselves together before we begin," he said calmly, watching Hinata's face scrunch up in confusion, but then nod once she thought about it.

"Your right, it would be better to help each other up," she tapped herself on the top of her head for not thinking. Sasuke only rolled his eyes. "What should we use?" that puzzled him as well. He was only dressed in a usual two-piece outfit, and he definitely wasn't cutting it. The gauze and armor he wore wouldn't work…

His eyes locked on Hinata as she was untying the long fabric around her waist, laying over her hakama, as he couldn't help but try to look away with a failed attempt at each try. When she finished however he did look away as she then tied one of the long slits of fabric around her waist. Once finished she walked over closely to Sasuke, who blushed in the faintest and grabbed the other side of the fabric so he could tie it around his waist as well. He was thankful she wore such modest clothing with length, otherwise what would they do?

When finished they both began climbing, at a very slow and steady pace, up the cliff. Not lifting themselves up onto the next stone until they were certain the other was secure, and that the rock could support them. This was definitely more difficult then both of them gave it credit for. Not only physically, but also mentally by the way of blocking all chakra urges to use it on instinct whenever their bodies would strain physically like this. Half way up the cliff, each were taking deep breaths, calves and arms aching and not speaking unless needed to.

"_Sa_-Sasuke?" he glanced towards her, seeing her head down and eyes closed, bangs now sticking to her slightly sweaty face. "Ano…gomen but, I need a break," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry," he sighed, and with that, took out his and hers kunai and told her to lean against the cliff.

Then he crouched down and forced the weapons securely into the cliff under her feet. There her feet could rest against the full length of the knives, and the small rock ledge, so now her legs would not be straining. With her resting, he decided he would rest most of his weight against the cliff as well, allowing for his breathing to catch up.

"Arigatou…Sasuke," she whispered, her head turned towards him yet eyes closed. Sasuke nodded, glancing over her briefly, where he then shut his eyes leaning his head against the cliff as well. '_Adorable Hyuuga_,' he couldn't help but think.

Continuing on this task and now rested, they moved with more speed, side by side, up the cliff. Reaching near the top, Sasuke side-glanced Hinata, both stopping immediately.

"There are traps ahead…" with that, Hinata nodded and they proceeded, keeping her senses up.

Once they were a few feet from leveled ground, Sasuke stopped once more and untied himself from the wrap which tied them together. Making sure he was secure with where he stood, and with a weak blush, he tensely and sloppily tied the wrap around Hinata's waist how it originally was. Pulling away from her, he saw a blush on her as well but dismissed it while he returned his attention to the traps ahead.

Together they climbed up quickly the rest of the way and as soon as they rose onto the leveled ground, a flash of intense light came for a decoy, which instantly faded, and then the sound of an explosion. They both stood their grounds with Hinata activating her Byakugan to try to see through these distractions. As soon as she did this however, she noticed kunai's flying towards them, quickly placing up her shield, and as soon as the kunai weapons hit her barrier, they exploded. A string of fire then erupted from the forest towards them and engulfed around the shield surrounding them.

"Do you see anyone?" Sasuke muttered. Hinata glanced around, quickly spotting two teams working together.

"Hai. Four members together, two different teams, 7 yards away…just there," she nudged her head towards a direction into the forest ahead of them, keeping up her barrier blocking the fire and the multiple explosive tags being thrown. Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards that direction, yet it was being blocked with the intense flames. Tch, fire and an Uchiha? Easy.

"Hinata, deactivate the barrier," Hinata blinked at the request.

"What are you going to do?" He kept his eyes glued to the direction she had early nudged to.

"You'll be protected," He then pulled out a katana-like sword that had been tied against his waist, behind his back. Hinata watched this smooth action carefully, slightly troubled at how graceful he had done this. He wouldn't injure these men badly would he?

Hinata scrunched up her nose, turning her eyes back to the scene ahead, noticing more fire attacks coming towards them. With a nod, she strengthened her stance, pumped chakra through her hands that shot the air forward in an attack, which pushed the fire back, and broke her barrier while deactivating her Byakugan. The heat overwhelmed her quickly, her eyes closing on instinct, and right when she did so, heard the sudden commotion only an attack could create…this caused her to open her eyes and with glancing over the quickly done damage, she tried to figure out what had happen in such a little amount of time of only a blink…

Sasuke had used his sword, definitely, the fire which had been directed towards them was now in four perfectly, flickering, straight lines towards the forest leading in, and a light breeze seemed to have guided the fire there…Hinata blinked, glancing over at Sasuke before walking over to him, where he gracefully placed the sword back in. However as he did that, she gazed over the immaculately crafted treasure, that sword is not a katana…

Hinata bit her bottom lip, turning back towards the forest, observing the damage done that the fire had created. Many trees were now burnt, some fallen over, ash mixing itself with the air and landing, and still a small flicker of fire burned throughout the trees. Looking closer into the ground, Hinata could make out four deep cracks that were underneath the fire. Seemed those had also helped guide the fire the enemy had previously sent at them as well? Or perhaps the impact of power had simply created it…

Hinata side glanced Sasuke; regretting slightly not being able to witness this. While doing this, she activated her Byakugan and tried to locate the four members of the two teams competing in the Jonin Exams. They lay sprawled on the ground, with only the wind knocked out of them, and only a few scratches from the fall due to their stance high from the trees. Sasuke hadn't injured them with this powerful attack that had cracked the hard dirt grounding, tamed the fire, and also extinguished most of this monstrous attack from these four members?

She couldn't help but drag her eyes to the weapon he owned, which she had never seen before, and stare at it. What type of sword was this? What sort of techniques did he know?

"Hn," An amused tone from the Uchiha cut her thoughts.

"Gomen!" she turned away, biting her bottom lip.

He only smirked in response and right when he took a step forward, he shot out a kunai, which struck a flying kunai aimed towards them. Hinata activated her Byakugan trying to discover where the source with where it came from, and seeing no one, turned to the kunai that was thrown, seeing a note attached, and hastily deactivated her bloodline.

Sasuke picked up the throwing weapon with a blue ribbon attached. There he pulled the small scroll out, glancing over it briefly, where he tossed it to Hinata.

"_Three hours_," she muttered. Only three hours left until the end of the Jonin Exams.

--

"Blue Task 5 – Complete the Puzzle,"

Sasuke glanced down, eyebrow raised, gazing at the pieces of painted black and white wood all connected with one another at various corners that apparently created a picture of something, which you would have to twist, turn, snap, or bend to complete it. Of course, Hinata had insisted that they figure this out on their own instead of him simply figuring it out with his Sharingan. _Tch_.

"Bend that piece down,"

"That won't make it look like anything, see? Like this it's forming a character," Sasuke tilted his head to look at the progress of his teammate. Well – she had made it look like something at least…

"Hinata – my Sharingan takes little chakra to activate," he repeated…once again.

"This is character building," Ah yes, that statement again. He hated it.

"Well sometimes you need to take a step back in order to take two steps forward," he replied, his hand up in the air as he acted as if he thought deeply. Seeing her ponder this he slapped his forehead. "You're an idiot,"

"That quote is true!" She defended herself as she turned away from him, and then bended the piece down, continuing on the puzzle.

--

Hearing a sudden click, Sasuke perked his head up and opened his eyes to focus on Hinata holding onto the completed puzzle. They had each taken turns until she had noticed he was about to activate his bloodline where she then took over completely. He checked his watch. Less then half an hour left for this part of the Exam to be finished…

He glanced over her shoulder to see the puzzle she held, reading the kanji; '_Confidence_,' He blinked and took it from her, turning it over and over…that was it? That was the great one and a half hour task to complete? He let out a sigh.

"C'mon," he said, dropping the puzzle to the ground roughly as he himself was about to jump off from the water his partner had them floated on.

She nodded and jumped down, conjuring back her water. Then grabbed the puzzle which in return she received a '_look_' from Sasuke. "I-I want to keep it," she answered, glancing down. He rolled his eyes. Idiotic Hyuuga.

"Whatever, come on,"

--

"Team Blue – follow me," The Jonin said in front of them.

Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms.

"You're two minutes late," The Jonin-escort glared while Hinata apologized with a bow and they proceeded to follow behind him.

They were the last team to arrive as they took their place, behind their blue flag, as the loudmouth announcer jumped up. Hinata immediately felt glares – with burning hatred – aimed towards them and knew at least six sets of those…

"All right! Now that we have everyone here, we can see who's going to make it to our next round! Hey lady – do you have the list yet?" The announcer said over her shoulder causing a petite woman to startle and run up with a check board. The announcer took it with a wide grin. "ALL RIGHT! Just because I don't have all day lets make this quick! Team colors … Yellow, Black, Blue, and Green will be remaining. Everyone else…GET OUT!"

Shuffles of feet, sad sighs, and curses filled the area as they left, leaving only four teams with a few announcers and Jonins. As Hinata glanced over at the remaining teams, seeing silver caught her eye as she smiled and immediately bowed at the Copy-Nin. In return, he tilted his head and waved happily. '_Tch_,' could be heard before everyone was interrupted.

"All right! Four teams! Yellow, Black, Blue, and Green! Now – before we actually begin the tournament today…" Hinata's mouth fell open. "Is there a problem little lady?" Hinata shook her head closing her mouth, feeling her face heat up. "Good! Now, we'll have a small interview with each of you individually and before the actual fight we'll show some clips of your first task and then your interview. Oh – and it's in about an hour. You'll be escorted from your apartments to the interview, and then to the waiting room until you fight. Be there, or you are disqualified. So go get cleaned up and look good! _JEEZ_!"

With that, each team quickly departed, away from the bazaar announcer.

--

Hinata stopped before her apartment and turned towards Sasuke who stood, waiting for her to speak.

"The Chuunin tournament didn't take place until a month after-"

"This is Jonin, Hinata. You'll do fine," with that, she nodded and then proceeded up her stairs, to then wave down at Sasuke who waved idly in return.

Trying to open her door, she immediately cursed under her breath. Of course her door would be locked! She gasped. Her door was locked…did she honestly…not bring her key with her?! She glanced down at Sasuke who was still there…she must look like such an idiot right now! Where did she place her key? Under her doormat? She looked under it, no…wasn't there. Where? She bit her lip and rubbed her head.

Her eyes widened immediately. She had left her key inside…on the table, as she had run out to be on time for the exam, locking the door on the inside just yesterday. She pressed her forehead against the door, her eyes closed. It was 1:04 p.m. when the exam was over…the landlord should still be at his office! She could get an extra key! She swiftly turned around only to run into a hard figure.

She blinked, taking a step back, blushing deeply with her head bowed.

"You locked yourself outside your house…"

"Hai…Sasuke," she hung her head hearing an amused sigh. How is it he could make her feel like such a child?

Hearing a dragging sound she lifted her head up to watch as Sasuke ran his finger along her door; and with a '_click_,' and a twist of the doorknob the door opened. Hinata's eyes widened as she turned to him, she immediately bowed.

"Arigatou!" She quickly went in and closed her door. She only has forty minutes left!

Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Idiotic, adorable Hyuuga," he muttered, heading to his own apartment.

---

Hinata walked out of a small room, blinking, very unsure of herself.

"The interview wasn't that bad…" she told herself, yet the words sounded very unconvincing.

"Hinata Hyuuga – I'm to escort you to the waiting balcony," a Jonin said to her as Hinata nodded and walked behind him, up an even number flight of stairs, as he then held a door open for her.

There she entered into a small blocked room she instantly recognized from the Chuunin Exams. It was used for the competitors, and the placement was to keep the villager's eyes away from here. It also held an opened view in the front to watch the fight closer then the other's watching in the bleachers - eight seats just before it - she didn't remember those…they must be new. Walking closer she noticed six people sitting already and could easily tell none were Sasuke.

"Finally Hyuuga,"

Without delay, she jumped and turned to see him leaning casually against the wall prior to where she just entered. Hinata bowed at him in greeting while he nudged with his head for them to take a seat. Her only having to sit next to him and him between someone from Team Black and her, she smiled, he knew that would've made her nervous.

With that – a male announcer appeared in the center arena.

"With the consent of the Hokage-sama, we will now begin the Jonin Tournament. There are eight Chuunins, four teams, and were ranked as following: rank 4; Team Black – Yuji Okiayou, and Udowa Ryoswa, rank 3; Team Yellow – Yukio Natiwashi, and Katsuro, rank 2; Team Green – Nagisa Ikari, and Taro-tomo and rank 1; Team Blue - Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha," cheering and clapping came as the announcer finished the list.

Hinata was very shocked that her and Sasuke were actually ranked number one, and by the looks of the other teams, they were angry. She kept her gaze forward.

"Now – the battles will be randomly selected and the fights will be shown for better viewing on this screen for everyone to view as well," Hinata bit her bottom lip. Were there that many people? "Before each battle we will display their interview and clips of their first round. Remember Chuunins – winning doesn't guarantee the Jonin Rank, this is only one step closer. Begin the shuffle for Round 1!"

Silence.

Hinata kept her gaze low, her toes were tingling and numb. Oh Kami-sama, what was she doing here! Oh right…she wanted to become a Medic-Nin. She let out a breath of air. She needed to concentrate! She wanted this! She definitely wanted this.

"Round 1 – Yukio Natiwashi vs. Yuji Okiayou,"

--

Hinata found this Yukio Natiwashi to be very, dominant and aggressive, and if he didn't get his way then you would be quite hurt. Well – as was the case for Yuji Okiayou. When Yukio had found himself on the losing side, his eyes had suddenly snapped and he had been forced off of Yuji who was out in a bloody-cold…the crowd was left silent by this animalistic act.

Then the shuffling noise rustled people up once again and the nerves rose in her. She held her breath as she saw the first name appear…and slowly the second. She let out a whiff of air.

"Round 2 - Udowa Ryoswa vs. Katsuro,"

Hinata watched as these two left, Udowa very nervous, Katsuro with ease, as if a made warrior. She knew the outcome immediately. Then again, if her teammate were beat down like that…she would act the same.

At the mention of her teammate; she side-glanced him to see him studying the two remaining members. The ones who ranked just under them. She looked herself and wondered exactly which one she would get…when they both turned to meet her gaze. She squeaked and shot back in her seat, hiding behind Sasuke. Hearing different laughter then what she was use to, she shrunk lower.

"Nice way to scare them off," Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes. Hinata only hid more, blushing.

--

True to what she had thought, Katsuro won gracefully. The shuffling once more. 'It's going to be me, it's going to be me,' Hinata thought over and over in her head.

"Taro-tomo vs…" 'This is it! It's going to be me versus him,' she thought biting her lip hard, meeting Taro-tomo's gaze. "Uchiha Sasuke," That wasn't her name. That wasn't her standing up…wait. What?

"Sasuke!" She said after the moving figure. He stopped walking as Hinata stared at the back of his head. "I believe in you," He nodded and leapt down onto the stadium grounds.

Hinata sat down, clutching her hands tightly together, and for the first time she actually paid attention to the screen. She almost laughed at the all-too-familiar scene, and the sound of dozens of fan girls sighing dreamily. Sasuke sat, ten times his usual size, arms crossed over his chest, his usual bored expression as he spoke. His interview.

"I want to become a Jonin because being a Chuunin is boring,"

"Oh – right, well Sasuke-ku-"

"Uchiha-san,"

"Right – Uchiha-san…is there anyone special in your life right now?"

A burning cold glare.

"Stay focused," he hissed.

"Errrr, yeah – sorry, hehe. Ummm. So – how was it?"

"Stupid,"

"Oh…really?" He glared again as the woman cleared her throat.

"Well – who was your partner?"

"Hinata Hyuuga," The woman flinched as she did a double take at him.

"Hinata Hyuuga you say? Well errr…that is interesting. I'm sure everyone is interested in, well, who made you?" Sasuke cocked a brow.

"Are you an idiot? Why would anyone make me? I decided to work with the best,"

"Ah…well, that certainly is od-" He suddenly rose and began walking off. "Where are you going?" she called after him.

"I don't converse with lowly people like you," then there was a loud noise of a door closing, and the woman blushing from embarrassment as the tape cut.

Hinata tugged at her fingers harder. Sasuke stuck up for her?

Then there were clips of Sasuke during their first task. Mainly showing Sasuke running through the forest, then easily defeating the opponents with remarkable taijutsu, deactivating traps, him drinking from the vial, and a large fire molding into rows before him as he controlled it. Then suddenly him holding her hand from the tree-crossing task. She blushed and the clip cut.

Oh, my…she heard gasps from all the fan girls and hoped she wouldn't be attacked.

She couldn't even begin to worry about that now, Sasuke and Taro-tomo's battle was about to begin, and as soon as she thought that, the Jonin signaled for the start and the battle was on.

Odd how little Hinata knew about his fighting ability – or that he was actually quite amazing. She's actually never seen this attack!

Lightning shot throughout his body and his sword while he ran towards Taro-tomo, quickly disappearing, and reappearing, disappearing and reappearing, messing with Taro-tomo's mind.

Hinata tried to keep up with his pace, amazed with his speed. Why didn't he use this while training with her? However, seeing the lightning serge up his left arm, she couldn't help but mentally scold him for being such an idiot and damaging his arm. She would need to heal it soon…

He flicked his sword at his opponent's direction and the lightning cracked the ground multiple times, surging through it. His opponent leapt up in the air avoiding it, but Sasuke was quickly behind him and knocked him in the head with the hilt of the sword. Then he grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him towards the lightning surging ground where everyone gasped. Hinata held her breath. If the opponent touched the ground…he would die.

As Taro-tomo was about to touch the ground however, Sasuke shot his sword out to collect the lightning as he instead caused Taro-tomo to pass out instead by jabbing his neck with his finger, dropping his body on the safe ground. Sasuke straightened his stance while he sheathed his sword.

Cheering and shouting came, calls and screams. People stomped on the ground at the spectacular show displayed by none other then Uchiha Sasuke who never ceased to amaze them.

Hinata was in awe…she had never, she never…how? How?! Of course she knew that he trained under Orochimaru for nearly three years and then by himself for half, what everyone assumed since he didn't return to Konoha until then, but can someone have all this strength? This Uchiha Sasuke…definitely odd. He didn't even use chakra against him! Not much anyway…not anything that would seriously hurt him, why didn't Sasuke wish to figh-

"Nagisa Ikari vs. Hinata Hyuuga,"

"…eh," her eyes widened.

Hinata rose with a stumble as she then leapt over the wall, and onto the Stadium Grounds. Silence…she walked over to the middle, dodging over the cracks. '_Thanks _Sasuke,' and stood before her opponent, Nagisa Ikari.

The board changed to her interview as she turned to it, biting her bottom lip, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ah – Hinata Hyuuga, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine, how're you?"

"Good, good, now…nervous about the tournament?"

"A…a little bit yes, I suppose anyone would be,"

"Your partner, Uchiha Sasuke, doesn't seem to be,"

"I'm certain he is…he only has a different way of showing it,"

"Hm…well. Many of us have been wondering, how did you get paired up with Uchiha Sasuke for this?"

"We-well…I suppose it's because we're both from the same graduating class and participated in our first Chuunin Exams together…"

"Mhm,"

It then showed Hinata fiddling with her fingers.

"Well Hinata – do you like him?"

"He's pleasant," she had pondered before answering.

The woman laughed.

"No Hinata – do you like, like him," Hinata blushed. "He is after all, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha,"

At this remark, Hinata shook her head gently, a soft smile present.

"No…he's only Sasuke Uchiha," the woman looked puzzled as Hinata rose, bowed, and walked out.

That blacked out as then clips showed of Hinata running, her creating that ladder, drinking from that vial as well, supporting them with her water, protecting them with her shield, assisting Sasuke fighting, and then holding Sasuke's hand while healing him. Then the screen went black.

The fan girls of Sasuke are definitely not happily…she could easily tell by the stares on her body.

Then the battle had begun.

She watched Nagisa quickly perform hand seals while Hinata could do nothing but keep her guard up and watch, trying to recognize what those hand signs were. _Rat, dragon, rabbit, snake…_was the beginning, a usual water jutsu. He used water!

The ground shook as she gazed down, trying to determine if he was summoning it…or if, yep…Hinata jumped away and used her chakra to crouch on the wall. Right where she had stood water shot out as it then blasted towards her, she jumped back as it continued to follow her. "_Byakugan!" _she had to keep an eye on her opponent, who was summoning up another behind her.

She allowed it to follow her and the other to head towards her as just before it would hit, to create the highest collision, she used her shield. _'Remember Hinata – defense! That's what you want!' _She watched as the water shot out in all directions, and spotted her opponent smiling, assuming she was crushed by the waves of water, as Hinata quickly formed her own hand signs and shot out water senbons towards him.

Unsuspecting this, her target was hit only skin deep at his shoulders and legs, as she forced her barrier to lift her up, adding water to it for another attack. Inside her barrier she continued with her hand seals, releasing the water inside her flasks that now twirled along the inside of her barrier, ready to go at her command.

She watched her opponent, studying his movements and chakra as he performed hand seals. His chakra was calm as he allowed water to rise up and engulf around her barrier. However, it only ended up falling down as Hinata noticed his chakra quickening in pace. Nagisa then jumped before her – his water supporting him, as he met her eyes. He ran his hand along her barrier, observing it, as he let out a crooked smile.

He twirled his hand up in the air and created a water spear over his arm as he stabbed at her barrier. It only skidded along the side, not breaking it. Hinata watched him, her eyes on his chakra in fascination as it was speeding up. Then when he began pressing his hands against either side of her barrier, that is what had scared her slightly, he was bending her barrier smaller. No…he was sucking in her water! How?!

Hinata checked his body to see his chakra calming once more, yet still her barrier was getting smaller. She had to break her water barrier and use her Hyuuga Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, after a string of attacks, in order to protect herself. Perhaps she could close off the chakra that's drinking her water barrier.

She watched which chakra benefited from the water as her barrier continued getting smaller, and when she saw all of his points, she got into her stance ready to break her barrier and attack.

Feeling her barrier getting smaller and seeing his eyes close, she quickly dissolved her barrier and went to strike him. She was stopped though as he grabbed her wrist just before contact and threw her across the stadium.

Hinata quickly did hand seals as her water came up behind her, and assisted in slowing her down. Right when that happened however, she saw him behind her as she placed up her Hyuuga barrier, barely msising an attack and one that had sent him back, screaming in pain from the touch of the barrier.

Instantly she sent out a few water attacks, scraping along his face, arms, and legs in order to study the chakra better as he consumed the water that seemed to feed the chakra. This time, the water healed up his wounds very slowly and his chakra calmed.

'He has a very weak body then,' she thought to herself. 'if his chakra demands water or else it fades after first getting inflamed…'

Hinata nodded to herself as she stood, waiting, watching his body laying on the ground.

Her opponent rose, his eyes blazing, as the water in the cracks - created from Sasuke's match - rumbled and began lifting towards her. She then created her water barrier as the water from his attack overlapped her, and as she saw him quickly approaching, she shot out the water barrier combinding air with it that caused him to slide back.

Swiftly – she ran towards him and stiked as many chakra points she could, closing them, before she was kicked back, her water she controlled keeping her from crashing roughly. She stood, starring at Nagisa who laid on the ground, water flowing over his body as she watched some remaining chakra feast on it.

Before he could rise she shot a few water spike at him, scratching along his face, as she watched to see if he could heal. A small drip of blood rolled down his cheek as his remaining chakra was full of water and roaring, but not enough chakra was present to heal him. He closed his eyes while Hinata stood up straight and bowed at her opponent, water covering her feet from the intense amount used between the two.

"Winner – Hinata Hyuuga,"

The crowd cheered causing her to blink in confusion, gazing up and around at them. They were cheering for her…she had actually won. She let out a smile while bowing, blushing deeply in embarrassment. She hadn't even noticed all these eyes on her as she fought! She bowed again when her eyes locked with a pair of stern ones…her father's. Hinata's breath caught in her throat, glancing over the Hyuuga section. Some of her Clan had come…they-they witnessed her.

Hinata bowed deeply to them, and when she rose she felt her mark heat slightly. Meeting his gaze one last time, she turned away and conjured back her water, while she was then escorted out into a separate room from the other winners to wait for her final match.

---

"Due to Yukio Natiwashi being hospitalized, there will be a three-way battle between Katsuro, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata. If the competitors will please enter,"

The three entered through large doors, cheering quickly coming, whilst Hinata immediately felt her forehead burn as she tried to ignore it, keeping her gaze forward. The competitors stood in a circle, the Jonin standing in the middle, with complete silence between them – all drowning out the cheers and calls. When the Jonin started the match he vanished quickly without a trace, while Hinata and Katsuro quickly met gazes as they bowed at one another, and Sasuke quickly went to work; attacking Katsuro.

Hinata wasn't sure exactly what she was suppose to do…she couldn't attack Sasuke, then again it wouldn't be fair to attack Katsuro either…

An object whizzed by her face as she cartwheeled out of the way. Seemed Katsuro was more interested in her then Sasuke, she had concluded, as she watched him running towards her. Hinata jumped back while shooting out water senbons towards him, which he mainly dodged, however the few drops of blood running down his face proved he couldn't avoid them all. He ignored the warning she sent, continuing after her.

She watched his steps carefully, sending out water with each step he took, and when she reached the wall she then activated her shield just before he was about to hit her with his own sword. This caused him to fall back but he gained his stance, only to be pushed back down by Sasuke who swung out his sword to keep him in his place and then punched him.

Watching Sasuke, she would send out water to assist him in getting in a more perfect hit, and help with his blocking, which only aggravated Katsuro. This had then led to a point where Katsuro then pushed back Sasuke to run at Hinata, who only observed him. Right when he was about to strike her barrier, she released it, sending out the water and air to push him back, as she then used her Gentle Fist Technique.

Just a few taps later, she jumped back with ease, watching as he fell and Medics took him away immediately. She then met Sasuke's gaze, nodding, while taking her stance. He smirked and took his. He then vanished from view, reappearing every now and then, leaving behind leafs with chakra to whirl in its place to smite her and trick her eyes.

She circled around multiple times, trying to calculate where this twisted, wicked, demon of an Uchiha would be. _'I'd say behind you,' _she remembered him saying long ago. She smirked seeing a flash just behind her. She twisted around, shooting out a gust of her water, where sure enough he was amongst it, but kept his stance from the attack as he met her gaze with a smirk.

He then took out his sword, sheath and all, as Hinata raised a brow at this…he wouldn't…no. He was holding out his sword to her, horizontially, keeping her gaze the entire time, where he bowed his head. Hinata quickly raised her hand.

"I forfeit,"

Her forehead burned as Sasuke's mouth fell open in the sligtest.

---

The winner of the competition received a large payment, as the runner up received some, which Hinata was all too pleased about receiving. Cinnamon rolls! Then all the participating Chuunins who passed the first task were allowed to stand on the stage to see who made it as a Jonin…which only left the two anyway, Sasuke and Hinata.

The Hokage rose as everyone was silent.

"I'm certain everyone would agree that this was indeed interesting. Even those of you who only came to witness that video of Uchiha Sasuke bathing…sorry that you were disappointed with that rumor," many sighs came as Hinata found herself laughing quietly and Sasuke found himself looking appalled.

"This year we also tried the experiment of video taping the exams which is what was most entertaining for the female-population and will be the gossip for quite a while…" her eyes lingered on a certain two.

"Now – for the Jonin Rank! I have the priviledge of giving Uchiha Sasuke," cheers came, "Jonin Rank," "Katsuro, Jonin Rank," fewer cheers, "and Hyuuga Hinata…" she paused turning to the young girl. "Hinata – you have proved many things to all of Konoha…and hopefully you have seen how you have changed. You have an outstanding taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu defense, and an exceptional offense although many have not witnessed your full talent. After speaking with fellow Jonins and with my own conclusions, I have the honor of making you a Jonin under Konoha, and hopefully an apprentice under me, to help make you a Medic-Nin. Do you accept?"

Hinata felt heat radiating from her face as she bit her bottom lip, turning to gaze at Sasuke who only smirked at her which caused her to smile, as she nodded and bowed at Tsunade-sama.

She wasn't a Tokubetsu Jonin…she's a Jonin now, and an apprentice under one of the greatest Medic-Nins. She couldn't help but want to cheer and celebrate!

--

Hinata stared at the sake in her cup, wondering why it wasn't in her mouth…

"Why aren't you in my mouth?"

"_Huh_?" a voice mumbled.

Hinata blinked at her cup as she stared closer at it. It spoke to her! _WOAH_!

"Hello – my name is Hinata, what's yours?"

"Naruto…" it mumbled.

"Are you sreiou…serio…serious? I know a man named Naruto…do you know him?!" She asked the cup excitedly. Suddenly hands took the cup away as Hinata tried to grab for it, but the figure tapped her hands away.

"Noooo! NARUTO-KUN!!"

"Huh?" a random voice spoke again.

Hinata blinked once more trying to figure out what that weird noise was, to see it was coming from a bunch of blonde hair laying on a table, and then focused on a dark figure sitting across from her…holding her cup Naruto! Naruto!! She tried to reach for it again but the meanie dark figure held it away. Meanie dark figure…

"I'm gonna beat you up meanie dark figure guy…" she tried to get a closer look, and then suddenly blushed. "Who's handsome," she whispered shyly, hanging her head.

"You think I'm handsome?" the figure laughed. Hinata nodded bashfully with a deep blush. "Well – could you keep a secret…,"

Hinata nodded her head eagerly. "Of course!"

"I think you're beautiful," she blushed deeper and bit her bottom lip.

"Co…could I have Naruto back?"

This almost caused him to fall over as he rolled his eyes and slid the cup back, causing the girl to squeal and drink it, resting her head on the table afterwards.

* * *

**A/N** – Chapter 10 edit! I hope this wasn't too boring or fast for the Jonin Exams…maybe it was too fast to end. Oh well! See you guys in…hmmm, deadline, errrr, 3 days? 

**NocturneD** – Wootness!

**Kichou** – I'm glad!

**Lori** – Thank you! I'm happy that people like it, I didn't really expect this to be a 'well-liked' ficcie. Hehe. And of course there will be more Kakashi! Next chapter I'm aiming for. –cough cough-

**Schural **– Funny fics are great and I'm glad that you think mine is! This is why I enjoy writing!

**Mizuki hikari** – Definitely, a Hyuuga and Uchiha working together would totally kick butt.

**Kurai Shiroi** – Why thank you!

**bluefire-chan** – Thanks! The genjutsu was my favorite part! No really cool parts like that in this chapter though…-tears- hehe.

**Blue-shine-angel** – Update here!

**rcr**- Lol, yeah, Sasuke's jealous. And yay for Sasuke hugging Hinata without regret! YIPPEE! Wow it's really late at night…hehe.

**Onimaku Sharoni** – Lol, I was debating with myself if I should add that part. Then I imagined how many fan girls of his would get a nosebleed if he asked them….I just had to put it, hehe.

**kenshinlover2002 **– Wow, thanks!

**animefreakluckychan **– It is a cute part isn't it? Hehe. I'm really glad you like it! Yay! KakaHina! Don't worry, they'll be more! Next chapter I'm aiming for. Thank you!

**Lunima** – Why thank you! Don't get too mad at yourself, I start hating myself as well when I start falling in love with a new couple. (Zuko/Toph (_Avatar_))


	11. Chapter 11

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom.

* * *

How could the task of trying to maneuver yourself from your bedding, to out of your room, take nearly an hour to accomplish? Well – it could when your eyelids continue to push themselves down; you wobble constantly due to your lack of motor skills, for whatever reasons she did not know…and your splitting headache seeming to slow you down. 

How much did she drink?! Is she still drunk? No…she sat down on the couch, letting out a deep sigh, rubbing her head slowly and deeply. Who knew drinking could give you such an awful headache a few hours _AFTER_ you drank it? Not her…of course she knew part of her headache also had to do with her father's warning at the Jonin Exam Match where he caused her mark to burn in the slightest. What would happen to her once she becomes a Medic-Nin? She is still a Hyuuga and under Hyuuga Law; may be punished. The thought alone made her ill.

She held her rumbling stomach…apparently, this made her really ill.

She shot from her seat and ran down the hall with ease, towards the bathroom.

_-Knock knock-_

"J-J-Just," she breathed deeply and swallowed air…not a good move and her head was back in the toilet. "A minute," she whispered while pulling back, then slowly lowered herself to now lie on the bathroom floor.

"Hyuuga-san," a voice called out in the distance. Hinata blinked lazily, still laying. "This is urgent," She sighed, slowly rising, and wobbled to the front door. Before opening it, she quickly pulled on her usual training jacket she hadn't worn for quite a few months.

Trying to hold a smile on her face, she opened the door to see a Jonin before her. When he observed her, he raised an eyebrow.

"Gomen," Hinata bowed.

"I would like to speak with Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Yes, that would be me," the man adjusted his stance, glancing over her briefly once more.

"You are Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hai,"

"You look near death," Hinata flinched at his uncouth tone. Did she look that bad? Hinata bit her bottom lip, lifting up the hoodie and covering her hair while tucking it within. "Heh – at least it hides your face a slight…you look better that way,"

"Wh-what do you need?" Keeping her gaze low, just barely looking at his chin.

"Hokage Tower, you need to go there and sign your name to legally state you're a Jonin under Konoha. _Heh_…we're really lowering our standards now…" he took off instantly.

Hinata closed the door slowly. Simply due to her appearance, she assumed,…that Jonin saw her as unfit? Konoha saw her worthy did they not? Didn't they?

Turning to get ready for the day, she noticed something that definitely wasn't there before…

Walking towards the table, her eyes ran over the container placed on it, where she pulled the lid off. Rice porridge, still hot…_Sasuke_. She blushed in the slightest while taking a seat, holding the utensil that had been placed next to it. Odd how even now when he was nearly across Konoha, he could cheer her up when she was down. She smiled in the slightest while taking the first spoonful, warming up instantly. Fresh. He must have made and brought it over just a little bit ago…knowing she would wake up feeling sick. She blushed deeper at the thought.

It was obvious he had taken her home last night, and who knew what horrible things she did while drinking with them, she was only grateful he had offered to go along with her and Naruto for the small celebration. Now if only she could remember if anything happened…she sighed at the thought. Hopefully nothing too embarrassing. No…Sasuke wouldn't allow anything to get out of hand. She nodded, and continued to eat the rice porridge, highly surprised it was actually tasteful, seemed he was getting better with cooking, and even more surprised this porridge was making her feel better. She would definitely need to thank him.

Casting a glance over at the clock, she would clearly need to hurry with the shower and getting dressed. She didn't want to make such a bad impression with being a new Jonin!

---

"My, my Hinata-_chan_, you surely don't want to pick up on my late tendencies," she blushed in embarrassment, not quite sure if it was due to his tone or being late, bowing at the two Jonins who stood in front of the Hokage Tower.

"Gomen," She bowed many times, causing minor laughter. She blinked in confusion, glancing at them while standing before the two.

"Well – this one's cute eh Kakashi?" The older Jonin remarked, causing Hinata to blush deeper and lower her head, looking at her feet.

"Hinata-chan _is_ a beautiful woman," This caused her to look up, instantly meeting the Mask-Nin's gaze where she flushed and smiled shyly at him, turning her glance away once more.

"Arigatou…Kakashi-san," Hinata bowed her head.

"Yes, yes," the older Jonin waved his hand with a sigh. "Well…you're Hyuuga Hinata hmm? Just sign your name here cutie," Hinata blushed once more and nodded, slowly walking over to him and gradually signing her name. She must look like a tomato by now with how bad she was blushing!

"Are you well?" Kakashi suddenly asked, this caused Hinata to blink in surprise, turning to him and then back to writing her name.

"H-hai…why do you ask?" She side-glanced him to notice he only held a grin. She smiled in the slightest. "I'm well, arigatou,"

Afterwards; she bowed deeply, thanked them, and giving a momentary look over once more at Kakashi with a brief smile who smiled in return, she walked off back towards her apartment.

----

Sasuke couldn't stop from smirking and laughing quietly at the scene before him where he sat. He was found by his old teammates: Naruto and Sakura, and of course they created a big deal in public for him to go out to dinner with him, so he _had_ to go, at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, who would have thought? A congratulatory dinner, since last night Sakura couldn't attend.

How had last night occurred? Oh – that's correct. He left with Hinata in order to avoid that old pervert, and while doing so, ran into that dobe Naruto who insisted on them celebrating. And with Hinata being Hinata…she had accepted, which meant he would _have_ to go. So she wouldn't make too much of an idiot out of herself…he rolled his eyes with a wider smile at remembering her behavior before she decided to simply remain silent with her head on the bar's table.

However, this wasn't the reason he was laughing – it would be the three people who had just entered Ichirakus. Actually, it was one particular member of that group, who looked near death, Hinata Hyuuga, in between her old teammates: Shino and Kiba.

"_YAHOO_! Shino! Kiba! Hinata-chan! COME JOIN US!"

This of course caused the girl to jump in surprise, where he smirked wider.

"Hey there Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke," Kiba greeted them with a usual toothy grin, Shino merely nodded to recognize their presence, and Hinata smiled warmly.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Naruto loudly asked as the three walked over to their table.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Hinata while she approached, who in return had her gaze on her old teammates, Naruto, and the ground. He could only smirk.

"Hinata's a Jonin now! We're having a celebration dinner since someone stole her last night, NARUTO!" Kiba barked his name as Naruto scratched the back of his head, a grin plastered on his face. Odd, wasn't it he, Sasuke, that had technically 'stolen' Hinata?

"Gomen…hmmm, you don't look too good Hinata-chan, are you sick? You only had one cup from what I remember…" He scratched his head while Hinata only shook her head nervously.

"I'm well Naruto-kun," she nodded.

"Good! You guy's come on and join us then! There's room!"

"That's ok Naruto-kun, we'll just-" Hinata glanced over her shoulder while speaking, trying to find another table.

"You'll join," Sasuke answered causing Hinata to meet his gaze. That settled everything.

--

Hinata mentally scolded herself; Sasuke cursed himself under his breath. He was definitely getting _too_ use to her presence!

"Errr…" Kiba was the first to make a sound after the display, while Naruto was scratching his head obviously replaying the scene once more, Sakura had her eyes closed and breathing deeply, and Shino…well he was Shino and was perfectly calm as far as everyone knew.

"Hinata-chan…why'd you make Sasuke-teme tea? And teme! You actually took it! And drank it! _Are you guys dating_?!" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Hinata blushed and felt like fainting while shaking her head, Sasuke immediately felt like strangling that idiot blonde.

"No you dobe! Hinata just found an assortment of tea leaves that suit my taste buds," he dismissed with the roll of the eyes and a wave of the hand as if _that_ was common knowledge.

"So then she can give you them…she didn't have to make it for you…" Sakura whispered; her eyes low and fists clenched loosely.

"Hey – that's right! And you called her Hinata! You like her teme! Didn't know the shy, innocent girls were your type, I mean I don't really like them th-"

"Shut your mouth!" Kiba shouted with a punch at the back of Naruto's head.

"What was that for Dog-breath!" Naruto shouted back while standing, then noticed Hinata with her head down as his mouth dropped. "Hinata-chan! I didn't mean it like that; I like how you are its really cute, just not for romantic rela….not for me…_oh jeez_!" Naruto shot down in his seat, slapping his forehead down on the table.

"It's all right Naruto-kun…I understand," Hinata whispered lowly.

Silence came over everyone while Shino rose from the table.

"Hinata, we'll take you home," With that, Hinata rose with Kiba quickly joining, glaring over at Naruto.

When Sasuke rose as well, and stood by them casually, that is what puzzled them.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, watching him closely.

"I have an involvement with Hinata…because I enjoy her company. She isn't overprotective or jealous and sees what other's do not, it's calming. She will be in my life and if you two want to be as well then you will treat her better," he turned then to Hinata and smiled in the slightest, before walking out.

Hinata blushed with feeling all eyes on her, and all the semi-compliments he was giving her…his eyes even had held truth. She nodded in the slightest and with that, walked out after Sasuke, knowing the rest of Cell 8 followed.

Sakura and Naruto turned to gape at each other with a puzzled look, and then to look over Sasuke's two teacups. One nearly empty and one completely full.

--

"I'll walk Hinata the rest of the way," Sasuke spoke while stopping, the two other males nodded to one another as they got the approval from Hinata.

"Congratulations Hinata-chan!" Kiba rustled her hair with a toothy grin and hugged her.

"Congratulations," Shino nodded towards her curtly as Hinata hugged him. He patted her back awkwardly.

"We'll be sure to take you out again, eh Hinata-chan? Just us!"

"Hai!" Hinata nodded as she waved her friends off, and then turned back around to Sasuke with a blush, noticing that he had turned towards her. He nodded towards her as they continued walking through the empty streets, side by side.

"Hinata…"

"Thank you for earlier…and thank you for what you said at Ichirakus, I know you didn't mean it truly so don't worry about me taking it the wrong way…" she said quietly with a nod and a sad smile, keeping her eyes straight.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly while he continued walking. Did she think no one could love her because she was, as Naruto basically put it, 'not the romantic type?' It was obvious she still cared for Naruto…and hearing him say such things would hurt anyone. Odd how she tries to keep it in. _Naruto is such an idiot_, he rolled his eyes.

They were silent reaching her apartment, stopping before it. Hinata turned to smile gently at him before beginning to walk up the stairs. Sasuke watching her with each step. Prior to entering into her housing, she turned around and waved at him, as he nodded his head to her.

Once she closed the door, he turned around and instead of running to his apartment, he decided to walk leisurely through Konoha and reflect on his relationship with this Hinata Hyuuga…knowing she was doing the same.

-------

Hinata focused on the poison in the Nin's circulatory system, her eyes catching exactly what type it was, as she began running her hand over the area. Placing two fingers, she guided and forced the poison to gather and slowly drain out in a thin tube she had placed in.

She watched the poison drip slowly into the vial she had led out the Ninja's body, then through the tube, and finally in the vial for inspection. Once she saw finally none remained inside the Chuunin, she healed the wound, cleaned and recycled the tube, and marked the vial placing it in a container.

Hearing the door creak open she turned to see her fellow peer, Sakura, who smiled and nodded towards her. Hinata returned the gesture.

"You're catching up very quickly to me," Sakura whispered, her eyes scanning over the vial that held pure poison, no tainting of blood or tissue whirled within it.

"You also started when you were younger," Hinata replied casually, writing on the patient's clipboard. When finished, she placed the clipboard back at the foot of the patient's bed and turned to Sakura with a smile. "Is something wrong?" Sakura shook her head.

"Hinata-chan…we're still friends, aren't we? I noticed you haven't been around Sasuke-kun…and whenever Naruto and I see him, he's colder…did you guys fight?"

Hinata glanced down.

Indeed her and Sasuke had both been avoiding one another for the past month, unintentionally, yet it was. They hadn't gotten into an argument…it had simply been that time where her old team and his met at the Ramen Bar. And then of course she hadn't slept all that night wondering about her feelings for him and what sort of relationship they held, she didn't even know what she felt for him, if anything. Were they friends? Then they just simply…stopped seeing one another. She missed him to be honest…however with her studies and, she heard from Sakura constantly, he was frequently doing mission…they couldn't see one another even if they had wanted to.

"Of course we're still friends Sakura-chan, and Uchiha-san and I haven't spoken to one another in a while because we're busy. That's all,"

"Well…I overheard Tsunade-sama that she's sending out Shino-kun and Shikamaru-kun on a mission. I could go with you to say bye to them," Sakura said with hope as Hinata glanced out the window, turning back to her friend.

'Shino-kun would've told me,'

"No thank you Sakura-chan," Hinata whispered, shaking her head.

"Please, please, please! It's an '_A_' rank!" Hinata bit her bottom lip and met Sakura's eyes, seeing truth and a little flicker of something else she chose to ignore.

"When are they leaving?"

"If we run we can catch them…" Hinata's eyes widened as she began sprinting out of the Hospital room.

--

"Shino-kun!" Hinata called at the figure standing near Konoha's Gates.

Arriving, she came to a halt, a smile on her face as she looked over her close friend who seemed shocked by her presence. Or so she could tell by his stance. At least he hadn't left yet! Seemed he was waiting for his lazy-yet-brilliant mission partner, Shikamaru.

"Hinata – shouldn't you be at the Hospital?"

"I finished my shift, I wanted to see you off," she smiled at him with a nod. "You didn't tell me you had a mission Shino-kun,"

And when Shino remained silent with his stance being uncomfortable, and that old feeling of being watched she received came, she quickly knew why Sakura had begged her and why Shino hadn't told her. _Sasuke_. Her eyes flickered to the dark figure, leaning against the bricked wall, his eyes on her. Hinata felt as if her breath had been ripped from her when she met his gaze as she pulled her eyes from him looking down, taking a breath.

Hinata kept her gaze down, uncertain with what she should do. It was tradition with cell 8 to watch their teammates off…but under the circumstances…no. She wouldn't break it, Shino-kun is family.

Returning to her gaze back up, she noticed Shino had an irritated stance towards Sakura and could feel a heated glare from Sasuke aimed towards her friend as well. Surely, they should not be mad at Sakura, she had only wanted to see Sasuke off.

"Ano…Shino-kun, please be safe," with that, Hinata bowed her head and nudged closer to him, who opened his arms partly.

Hinata smiled warmly before hugging him as he patted on her back awkwardly, which she secretly enjoyed it. Shino's personal hug, no one else could do that like him. Once she pulled away, she turned to Sasuke, her gaze low however, and bowed before him.

"Uchiha-san…be well," she rose and for a split second met his gaze, his eyes cold yet held a swirl of warmth, and then she turned away.

Silence.

"Well…let's get going…" came the third member of the team as he lazily continued walking, not stopping. He waved weakly to Sakura and Hinata, walked out the Konoha Gates, Shino directly after as Sasuke hung back.

"Let's go Hinata-chan," Sakura called out over her shoulder, walking towards the Hokage Tower.

"I'm going to wait until they're gone,"

"Oh…well all right then, see you soon! We have another lesson in an hour at 4:00 P.M.," Hinata nodded turning to look back towards the forest, to surprisingly see Sasuke yet to move from his stance at the wall, his eyes closed. Hinata took a few steps closer to him.

"Uchiha-san?" She whispered. He opened his eyes at that, walking towards her, and stopped casually a few feet a way. Hinata bit her bottom lip. Simply not speaking with him for a month, and all ready she felt somewhat uncomfortable with him…would he act differently?

"How are things?" He asked looking around, his tone uninterested. She blinked in surprise.

"Uchiha-san…your mission…"

"Hinata, they're walking," he rolled his eyes as Hinata nodded glancing down. "Answer the question,"

"Things are going well…I'm learning quickly. Tsunade-sama says I'll be able to make Medic-Nin considerably fast…after I prove myself on a few 'A' rank missions that is. And with you?"

"Missions," He waved it off.

Hinata nodded and looked over his shoulder, seeing that indeed Shino and Shikamaru weren't that far away…, and weren't that concerned over their missing teammate either.

"Is this mission going to be dangerous?"

"No – there's just a feud with a trade treaty between two small villages near here. They insisted on Konoha's best strategists. We have to pass over a territory where a few idiots hang around, so I'm there…all though I don't see a need…" Hinata let out a small laugh that caused Sasuke to cock a brow at her and then a subtitle smile.

"Will we see one another?" She bowed her head quickly in embarrassment. "Go-gomen,"

"You're asking to spend time with me?" He laughed; she could feel his smirk burning through her.

"No! I mean…I-I just thought, yes…after your mission?" she flickered her eyes up to him, to see him smirking and eyebrow raised.

"I was planning on it,"

Hinata smiled with a raise of her head as she then noticed his mission teammates now getting further away; she nudged her head towards that direction. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and in a blink, he was beside them.

"Be safe…Shino-kun, Shikamaru-kun…_Sasuke_," She watched the three disappear in the distance, until she turned away from Konoha Gates.

She couldn't help but blush at how direct she was in asking to spend time with him…then again he did say that he was going to do it anyway. She felt herself smiling wider as she began her walk towards the Hokage Tower for another lesson from the Hokage herself.

Only speaking for simply a minute…and all ready she felt comfortable with him once more…

--

She woke, her gaze on the ceiling with her mind swiftly on…what the heck had woken her up?!

_-knock knock-_

Perhaps the knocking on her door…

"Coming!" Hinata called out, looking at her clock, doing a double take in disbelief.

4:18 A.M. who in their right mind?!

Hinata wrapped her blanket over her body as she slowly made her way through her apartment, opening the door to meet that smirk…not _the_ smirk, but _that_ smirk. That damn smirk. Hinata's eyes widened as she blinked.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hai,"

"Sasuke…"

"Hinata,"

Hinata closed her eyes, counted to five, and then opened her eyes once more to see Sasuke smirking, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against her doorway.

"Nice outfit," He casually said.

Hinata blushed gazing down at her attire. Seeing she was completely wrapped with her blanket, neck to feet, which were even covered with the blanket dragging on the ground. _Whew_.

"Arigatou…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Would you like to come in?"

For an answer, he walked in as she closed the door, and he sat on the couch. Hinata bit her bottom lip, blushing in embarrassment with how she was dressed.

"Hyuugas wear what look like plain Konoha training uniforms to others for sleeping attire, don't be bothered," Sasuke casually pinpointed her issue, focusing on a painting hanging in the room. Hinata nodded in agreement, and after repeating the words in her head, her eyes widened in surprise.

"How would you know?" He released a sigh.

"Typical traditional Clan,"

"Oh," Hinata nodded as she sat down on the couch, her quilt still wrapped tightly around her as she looked over at Sasuke. "You should rest; you just got back from your mission. I didn't think you'd come here so soon," she tilted her head in thought.

At this, he only smirked wider with a shrug, leaning back on the couch, his eyes closed.

"You were only gone for a few hours, how did you finish an 'A' rank so soon?" Hinata asked very confused.

"It seemed the delivery of goods was only side-tracked and we had to find and retrieve it. Only two attacks from other Countries, boring,"

Hinata blinked at this, watching his face as he had tweaked his nose in the slightest and the way his mouth curled at his words. He was just so…She quickly burst into laughter. At this, she cupped her mouth, yet still they came. Muffling her laughter seemed to only worsen the sound.

Sasuke looked over at her, his mouth partly opened and eyes squinted in the slightest, surveying this odd behavior. Apparently, this added to the fire as she now leaned back into the couch, laughing harder and now holding onto her stomach in pain. He only shook his head and smiled. 'Idiotic, adorable Hyuuga,'

"I-I-I'm so-so-sorry Sa-Sa-Sasuke," she laughed out trying to breathe, failing, letting out a snort, which quickly calmed Hinata from her fit in embarrassment. Her face beet red. This caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow, and laugh.

"What was that about?" He asked, smiling due to her actions. She smiled back, letting out a small laugh.

"It's just how you say things sometimes. I just couldn't stop myself from laughing…you looked very cuuuuu-" she blushed and turned away.

Sasuke arched a brow towards her.

"What was that? I looked very _cue_?"

Hinata shrugged in response as she rose from the couch, not turning to him, as she stumbled slightly due to her blanket, causing her to blush more.

"Would you like tea Sasuke?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Actually, I have to report with the rest of the team," the sound of a dish wobbling on the counter came; it had obviously slipped from her hands.

"You left your team waiting?" Hinata scurried out of the kitchen, due to the blanket covering her feet, starring at Sasuke who still sat on the couch, whom only shrugged lazily.

"You said after the mission…and here I am," A light teasing tone, which shocked her slightly.

"Sasuke! You need to go!"

Sasuke let out a minor laugh as he rose from the couch and walked towards the door, and as he passed Hinata, he stopped before her, a grin on his face.

"You look…_cute_," with that, he tugged playfully on one of her side bangs, which caused her to blush deeply, and walked out the door leaving behind a speechless Hinata.

* * *

**A/N** – Chapter 11 edit, not much here either. This chapter was complete blah! But I love it just like I do my other ones. Hehe. And incase you didn't know what Hinata was going to say "…looked very cuuuuu-" she was going to say that he looked very, "Cute" "cuuuuute" Hehe. Hmmm, well, Naruto is kinda an idiot, and the Sakura/Hinata friendship is rather bumpy. Nothing much with Kakashi either, dang! I wanted this chapter to be SOMETHING! Perhaps next chapter hm? We'll see. See you all in…3ish days. 

**NocturneD** – Thanks for continuing with my story, it means a lot! Flaggie, yay!

**Kichou** – Yes she did! Yay for Hinata-chan! Thanks!

**sisdel** – Hehe, yes yes, you need to be especially careful while reading at work! –shifty eyes- Thank you for reading and liking my story!

**juliagulia1017** – Ooohhh, cookies? Scorching hot cookies are the best, yum yum!

**Isane** – No way, no hating! I don't really picture Hinata as a 'hating person' so the Sakura/Hinata friendship will stay…for right now, I think. Yeah…I'm not sure. You know, I don't really think that much when I write. Hehe.

**captnjeje** – Why thank you!

**Lunima** – Ooohhhh, you know, that makes more sense. I just wasn't reading it correctly, hehe. Sorry about that! I write when it's really late, so my mind isn't in the best of places, lol, not a good idea to do.

**numba neko93** – Thanks! Tipsy Hinata was fun to write, hehe, and amazingly quick, hmmmm, lol.

**Spochemu** – Awwww – blushes- why thank you! And I love you too! I love all my reviewers! A lot of people tend to say I'm innocent minded and so sweet…lol. And everyone can write, yep yep! I should start reading my reviewer's stories. –nods- There's probably many that would make mine look dull, hehe.

**bluefirechan** – you can create a account for free, yep yep! Free is sooooo nice to do, hehe. There is a 3-day waiting time before you post a new story though. I can't wait to use your idea! With the Kaka/Hina coming up, yay. Hehe. It won't be for a few chapters though and that makes me sad…I think, two? –tears- I wanna write it! Thanks for the review and staying with this story!!

**MissMinnie08** – Thank you! I was worried with my action scenes, but you gave me a compliment so now my ego has a boost on writing the action scenes, hehe. Oh! Hiashi was giving her a warning. That would be horrible to activate it in front of everyone! Oh my gosh. –writes down for later use and tucks it away- --coughs—Maybe for later use… hmm, hehe.

**kenshinlover2002** – Thank you!

**Mizuki hikari** – The last part is part of the story. And thank you for liking my fight scenes! That means a lot.

**majinme** – Thanks!

**MidnightStarz** – Hehe, it was a blast to write! I'm glad you liked it.

_Thank you for all the reviews! Also a **special thanks **for all those who are sticking to my story!!_

**Read and Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom. Read and Review please!

* * *

With a nod from their sensei, Hinata and Sakura continued with their studies of poisons and the best way to drain which kinds, depending on how the poison had been inserted. This was most useful to learn because it also assisted with poisons that were unknown, specifically with Hinata because she could determine where it would trigger inside, with the use of her Byakugan, and close off those points it was attacking. Healing was the tricky part… 

"Your ability with water is a great benefit with a few of these Hinata-chan, you're able to thin these out…" Sakura whispered, scanning through a scroll. Hinata nodded in response as she took a few notes.

She wasn't like Sakura, she couldn't read descriptions a few times and have it memorized, and that is what made Sakura one of the smartest. Hinata continued writing notes, rather alarmed with how much she was having to write down. She was indeed going to have a hard time with these…perhaps Tsunade-sama would allow her to borrow this particular scroll?

Hinata let out a sigh, leaning back in her chair, checking the time in the process; 7:10 P.M. She had spent her morning training, and then her afternoon at the Hospital, to now be here at the Hokage Tower. She definitely needed to break for the night.

She rolled up the scroll and her notes, holding them against her while walking over to the Hokage's desk, who immediately looked up from the once-a-week task; paperwork.

"Tsunade-sama, could I take home this poison scroll?" At this, Tsunade nodded, leisurely turning back to her work, where Hinata bowed and said good night to both her and Sakura, walking out.

--

Hinata had her eyes closed, her face in the steamy hot plate of noodles, pigging out in glee, while not having to hear rude remarks or having to worry about making a mess! This is truly the life! After finishing the long trail noodles, she chomped them down happily and leaned back; satisfied she didn't have broth in the way. She indeed enjoyed ramen, but tonight, she deserved a treat! With lots of noodles and vegetables! Yum, yum, and yum!

Now if only she could find a cinnamon roll on the menu…_Hmmmm_…

"Why hello there Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blinked at her name, turning to find the voice from the person she easily recognized. Cheery, yet mysterious.

"Kakashi-san! Good evening," Hinata replied with a smile and a small bow of her head.

The Copy-Nin smiled and bowed back, then gestured to the seat next to her at the table she sat, where she nodded and he sat down, a smile ever present behind his mask.

"I haven't run into you enough lately, how've you been Hinata-_chan_?" Hinata blushed slightly at the suffix and the way his eye gaped over, as if scanning for any new additions she had during the busy month she had not seen him or Sasuke, like copying her every curve, causing her face to burn more.

"I-I've been well, Kakashi-san. Tsunade-sama has been training me and…and you?" At this, he leaned back slightly with a wider smile clearly shown, his gaze turning back to meet her fleeting one.

"I'm good…and, actually – I've missed you," she blinked in shock.

"You-_you_ have?"

"Hai," He calmly answered with a curt nod.

Hinata bit her bottom lip, now finding the table to be quite interesting, and her face heating up quickly once more.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan…" Hinata looked up to see Kakashi rubbing the back of his head, his eye closed and from the looks of it, he was quite embarrassed. She smiled gently, her blush lightening.

"Would you like to stay? I was about to order a few cinnamon rolls," at this, Kakashi blinked in surprise and accepted the offer.

--

Walking out of the restaurant, she held tightly onto her small container of an extra cinnamon roll while turning to the famous Copy-Cat Nin, Hatake Kakashi, who stood beside her, his eye observing her treat with an amused glance.

"You must really enjoy those cinnamon rolls _eh_ Hinata-chan?" A laughing Kakashi commented, rubbing his head. Hinata only nodded with a small blush of embarrassment. She didn't have that much of an addiction to these! Why must people make it seem like that?

"Arigatou for spending time with me," She bowed.

"The pleasure was mine, and I'll be sure to speak with Tsunade-sama about your 'A' rank missions as well," he mentally made a side-note, scratching the back of his head as if indenting it there. Hinata giggled slightly, which caused him to smile kindly towards her, as she bowed once more.

"Arigatou!"

"Well – I'll see you soon Hinata-chan. Good night!" And with a small wave and a '_pop_' he was gone, leaving Hinata to walk home, holding her beloved cinnamon roll closely to her.

She indeed liked Kakashi-san! He's very funny, polite, and teased her in a humorous manner. Unlike that twisted, wicked, demon of an Uchiha!

Thinking on that certain topic…she briefly rattled through the files of her mind, wondering in the contents of her bag. Ah _hah_! She did have a few tealeaves left! Perhaps she should deliver some to him quickly? He did enjoy them…and in all of Konoha, there were only a few sorts of bitter tea. Those tastes would get old, fast.

She should honestly just give them all to him, she didn't favor this bitter flavor…it was indeed called the; 'Uchiha Flavor,' for her…lack of imagination. She blamed it on her cinnamon rolls. She gasped. No – never on her cinnamon rolls. She shook her head at her silliness and let out a sigh, she nodded. She'd visit him.

--

"Go away," his cold voice leaked through the wooden door. Hinata clutched her poor defenseless cinnamon roll closer, as if he had just yelled at it, while adjusting her stance on the porch before his apartment.

"It-its me, Hinata,"

The door opened revealing Sasuke, his hair wet and skin looking a light pink from being freshly washed. He wore a plain black shirt and training pants, different from his usual training attire; is this what he wore for bed? She blushed slightly and decided to fix her eyes on her bag instead of on him.

"Hello there, _Hinata_," She blushed deeper, tightening her hold on the object in her hands, imagining her cinnamon roll squealing for help.

"H-h-hi Sa-Sasuke," she whispered, head lowering slightly.

"Do you need something?"

"Ac-actually yes," she flicked her eyes up to meet his, seeing he was watching her closely. She shot her head back down, a blush rising quickly.

"What is it?" He asked, a little softer then his usual uncaring tone.

"Kakashi-san…he's going to be getting me an 'A' rank mission soon, and – I want you to be on it…if you-"

"No,"

Hinata met his gaze. She certainly didn't expect that…perhaps a 'why?' or a, 'I'm busy,' but not a straight 'no,' he wouldn't say, 'no,' to her, _like_ that…she nodded, realizing she had forgotten something.

"It's for a task,"

"And I denied it," She blinked, her mouth fell slightly opened, as she hung her head. Didn't he realize…she, needed him? She shook her head at that thought, bringing her gaze to meet his.

"Why?"

He glared, which caused her to take a step back in alarm.

"Go-go-gomen Sasuke," she found herself whispering and stuttering from fright, quickly shuffling through her bag.

While busying herself with the task she dropped her cinnamon container in the process, and being too embarrassed to pick it up she allowed it to remain. Her eyes never looking at it, as she pulled out a hand full of tealeaves. Holding them out, her head down, he didn't make a reach for them.

At this, she glanced up quickly at him, meeting his eyes staring so intently at her. His eyes so dark and swirling with so many emotions Hinata couldn't even register them, yet his face and body held none. She only shot her head back down, letting the leaves drop onto the porch, and took off quickly away from him.

---

She didn't understand this Uchiha! He held too many personalities it was hard to keep up with. There's that; I'm Sasuke Uchiha – be aware of me. There's, my name is only Sasuke; the one where he will help you when you trip…There's Uchiha; get in my face and you're dead. Then that damn Sasuke who is just a bastard with his teasing. Then there is Sasuke Uchiha – Uchiha Survivor, living in his past. She hadn't the pleasure of meeting the others as of yet…and she knew she held her own…

However, she had also never received such a glare from him before. As if a warning. It seemed to have pierced right through her, into her, and made her cold. What was that? Part of his Sharingan skill? He wouldn't attack her…unless perhaps the Sharingan works with emotions. Is he perhaps angered at her?

The glare…it reminded her so much of her father, only Sasuke's held so much more power with it. Still however – it brought up memories. She ran her hand along her forehead, tracing her finger along the memorized markings.

She let out a sigh, allowing her hand to fall, lying down on the grass in Konoha's fields while gazing up at the night sky. He is definitely a difficult character to read, what with his face and body always so cold and blank, his eyes holding mixes of sentiments, as if meaning to be unclear. Now she couldn't be sure if that previous part was true – she honestly never took notice of him during their Academy days so she couldn't say always. Apparently, all the girls were after him. She wondered what he was like back then…by how Sakura speaks he acted how he acts now.

Then again, he does act differently with her. With her; he teases, laughs, smirks in a more 'kind' way, smiles, and even helps her…without tasks on the line. Sometimes, his eyes would be clearer and able to be read in some cases. He even called her one of his 'closest people' to him. She indeed saw him as that as well. Why was he angered with her then…?

--

Letting out a sigh, she stared up at the crescent moon in awe. She could always find peace, comfort with the moon and water…she closed her eyes. When living at the Hyuuga Compound she would watch this unpredictablemoon nightly…the ability to mold one self to how it was feeling. Yes, one would know if it would be a full moon or perhaps a half…however there was more as well. It could glow, dull, or become crimson. Some evenings there would also be a ring present, varying in sizes and brightness - so beautiful.

She couldn't help but wonder what affected the moon's emotions, to cause such anger and to make one so sad and want the world to know…or know it was in such high spirits it wanted to try and reach them by spreading its ring so far out and bright. To change itself on what it was feeling and let others know…she admired the moon for that.

Water would also assist in calming her. The sounds of rushing water soothed her, the way it moved so elegantly yet dangerous was enchanting and entertaining. In a troubled spot, water would simply create a new path and continue on its way. Difficult to tame fully and will turn its back on you whenever you anger it. Yet water can be calm and peaceful as well…so stunning and poised, completely still,…as if it had not just been a bunch of rapids but instead a lake. That is how quickly water will change.

Water could take many forms. It is used for everything really…housework, gardening, fighting, healing, nature. Due to this flexibility, elegance, and perhaps forcefulness, maybe that is why she admires water and works so harshly with this element.

She couldn't help but wonder…was something else comforting her as well? This very tiny knotting in her stomach right now…it certainly did not feel good and definitely not a comfort, it made her nervous and almost sick. Yet, whenever she was near it, this comfort, she felt warm and safe…and when she was away from it or something was wrong? She didn't understand…she shook her head. Perhaps she only felt bad for leaving her innocent cinnamon roll behind? Yes…that must be it.

She should just return home then, enough deep thinking for the evening. She nodded with a small smile, wondering what torture Sasuke had put her cinnamon roll through…poor sugary treat…

-----------

"Kiba-kun, you should slow down," Hinata suppressed a soft giggle while watching one of her best friends chew very loudly on meat. Kiba loved his meat; he was not a soft food kind of man. The more chewy, the better!

"Huh?" Kiba looked up from his plate quickly, then back down, up once more as if unsure if he should stop eating.

When Hinata giggled suddenly, Kiba sat back and cocked a brow while cracking a grin, meat chunks in between his teeth and sauce around his mouth. She couldn't help but remember old times…especially with Shino sitting perfectly still, yet his head was shaking in the slightest at his best friend's behavior.

"No wonder Chouji comes here a lot! This place is the best! Right Shino?!" Kiba slug an arm around Shino's shoulders, his grin only getting wider.

"Mhm," Hinata smiled at his response.

"See! Even he agrees! Eat up!" Kiba leaned back towards his plate, darting his eyes around the restaurant quickly, before grabbing some meat and throwing it out an open crack of the window where Akamaru sat and happily ate.

"We saw that young man!" One of the workers of the restaurant called out from across the room.

"SAW WHAT?!" Kiba challenged, hands in the air to show they were empty.

"_Bah_!" The man walked away.

"That's what I thought," Kiba smirked with an egotistic nod of the head, turning back to his plate.

"Kiba-kun…we can pay for Akamaru,"

"Nah – don't worry about it Hinata! It's an All-You-Can-Eat place! They should be lucky I didn't come here hungry," he beamed a smile. "Plus, Shino here doesn't eat enough, and you barely eat…it's a lot of pressure for me to take on to eat enough for the both of ya! I need Akamaru's help! Isn't that right Akamaru?" Kiba glanced over his shoulder to look over at Akamaru who had his face beside the cracked window, hoping and eagerly waiting for more treats.

"Arf-arf!"

"That's right!" Kiba smirked with a nod. "Here ya go pal," He said while grabbing another handful and giving it to his faithful partner without looking around the restaurant for safety.

"GET OUT!"

_Busted._

"Oh jeez," Kiba rolled his eyes, leaning back against his chair.

--

"Man oh man, I am one happy Kiba," Kiba muttered out, patting his swollen stomach.

Before they had been forced out of the restaurant, the canine Clan member had another round at the buffet table and as the trio walked – with Akamaru – he and his fighting partner had been eating happily out of the doggie bag. Of course, the restaurant owner had gotten quite the lecture for having such a name for a take-out box. The owner had apologized.

Hinata could only smile. Kiba is Kiba after all, and that is what made him so lovable.

"All right – so where we off to next?" He patted his stomach again, as if that would make it disappear.

"We could go to the waterfall, if you would like to," Hinata glanced over her friends, as Kiba grinned and Shino nodded. Even Akamaru barked cheerfully.

She smiled, walking with her teammates without hurry through Konoha. It seemed months since they had spent any true time together…perhaps it actually had been. They had been so busy and if they were all together, one would be called away and the pack, as Kiba would call them, would be broken up. She couldn't help but smile brightly at that, quickly glancing over the two…indeed, they were a pack; a close-knit family pack.

Akamaru barking caused her to cease however, with her gaze turning to the Jonin that now stood before them. She side glanced Shino and Kiba, whom both seemed annoyed, only it was bluntly obvious with Kiba and he didn't bother hiding it.

"Ah man! Alright Jonin guy, which one of us is it for?" Kiba groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"Hyuuga Hinata," The Jonin handed a scroll out towards her.

Hinata could only stare at it in confusion. She had…a mission? She hadn't had a mission in months! What was she suppose to do?

"Go ahead Hinata! Take it!" Kiba smirked, nudging her forward.

Hinata's eyes widened at the realization, bowing in apology as she took the scroll, whispering out a '_thank you_,' and turned to her friends. Yet her eyes were locked on the Konoha seal holding the scroll closed.

'_Kakashi-san had all ready?...' _

"Hinata?" Shino's voice cut through the night air, instantly getting her on track.

"Gomen…" she whispered, breaking the seal with a Jonin level hand sign, and opening the scroll, scanning through it quickly.

"Well? What does it say?" Kiba asked leaning closer, while Akamaru barked curiously.

"I'm to meet with Tsunade-sama immediately…."

--

"Two of my Jonin teams have fallen near the Village of Waterfall, it is suspected they were ambushed from a tribe in the Mist. You are to retrieve them; under no circumstances are any of the Waterfall villagers to see you as a member under Konoha. We do not know of any betrayal or alliance between them or Mist, so keep your guards up,"

Hinata nodded, listening carefully to the words of the Hokage, side glancing her teammates who seemed very uninterested with this mission.

"Does this require four?" A Jonin asked while looking over her nails. Tsunade growled.

"We do not know the condition of the others…" Hinata whispered, her head low.

"Hai – I suppose. Who's the leader?" The same Jonin asked.

"That…would be you," Tsunade answered, waving her hand out the door dismissing them immediately.

Hinata bowed and closed the door, turning to meet her team, none of which she recognized. But she knew that would soon change once her team leader stood before her, lowering herself to meet her eye level within a few inches.

"Well _princess_, on this mission you'll be playing medic…got that?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip immediately, taking a step back to try and gain a comfort zone. The team leader only took a step forward, where Hinata only nodded her head in agreement, where the older Jonin then smiled and began walking off, leaving Hinata to breath deeply and calm her nerves. She…had a feeling this mission would not be fun, as she hurriedly tried to catch up with the rest of her team.

* * *

**A/N** – Okay, ch. 12 edit! So Kakashi and Hinata may be getting closer….oooohhhhhh! And does Hinata have a new comfort? Or was it the blasted cinnamon roll? And what the freak is up with Sasuke? Tsk tsk. But finally Hinata is on a mission! No sure if I will write about this mission though…or just do a chapter in Sasuke's point of view…we'll see! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Kind of short and I'm sorry about that! See you all soon! 

You all are such great reviewers! I love you all and I hope you are having great Holidays/had fun celebrating Hinata's birthday! XD

**Mizuki hikari** – Oh my! Hiashi finding out would be scary…hehe.

**Kichou** – Neji is definitely coming up soon! Either the next chapter, or the next one after. YAY! I am making Sakura and Naruto look pretty bad in this fic aren't I…oh dear, lol. And that meanie Jonin guy was just a random guy, he might show up again. I'm not sure yet…hmmm.

**numba neko93** – Thank you!

**cabbitqueen **– hehe, I'm glad it did. It was a fun part to write.

**juliagulia1017** – Shino's awkward hugs, yaaay! They suit him very well, hehe. Thankies!

**Spochemu **– Thank you!! Yeppers, KakaHina is coming, finally! I think, hmmm….I should write notes for this story! Lol.

**Lunima** – Sasuke/Hinata _is_ cute! Hehe, thankies! I like writing this pairing.

**Uchiha Kaede** – Yeah – I definitely need to edit the first few chapters. They're horrible, hehe. And some parts in the later chapters too as I read them…hmmm, lol. Oh – well, if you would like to post it, I would be honored.

**ruukii** – I'm glad!

**Kenshinlover2002** – Thanks!

**bluefire-chan** – I'm actually having a problem with my computer right now, there was a huge power outage in my state, and now there's something wrong with my computer. I couldn't upload for a few days! So I don't think I can help you right now, I'm sorry. Hmmm, I like many Naruto couplings! Lots of people/Hinata. XD How did the honor band tryouts go?

**animefreakluckychan** – Hehe, thank you! And no – the sake wasn't talking to Hinata, she thought it was the sake, but it was really Naruto.

**Sankuchuari **– Thank you!

**rcr** – Yeah, heh, that's Sasuke for you. Lol.

**Crazychineselady10032** – Oh! I'm sorry for not explaining it. It's a class between Chuunin and Jonin.

**oztan **- Hehe, well I'll try. And thank you!

**wetto206** – Thanks for reading!

**shinee-pebbles** – That's always good to do! And you get to read a lot of chapters.

**Schural **- Why thank you! Hehe. That means a lot that people enjoy my story!

**a'tomic-pom** – YAY!

**Encuentrame **– Thanks!

**Bjorkubus** - -blushes- hehe. Thankies!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies are at the bottom. This chapter is Sasuke centered, not Sasuke's POV. Gomen!

* * *

_Hinata Hyuuga. Kakashi Hatake_. Two people he hated connected together in any form. He burned when that name came from her mouth, and hearing such a familiar suffix and _overly_ friendly tone from that old man made something inside him go mad. To add to that - knowing that that Copy-Nin had assisted her in a way he could not…heh, that had sent him over the edge. 

He regretted his actions; perhaps in the slightest…he just couldn't control the natural cold exterior wanting to show itself when he was...he shook his head at the thought.

Sasuke Uchiha tried once more to concentrate on a scroll, leaning over from the chair towards the table, scanning it over. Scrunching up his brows, the characters seemed to unfocus, just to annoy, once more as he let out a sigh while his eyes drifted off the reading material and towards a window. In the distance, he could make out the Konoha Gates…no – no one was there. He shook his head in the slightest, focusing his attention back to the scroll.

However – after a few minutes - slowly his eyes drifted back up the scroll, across the table, towards the window, and through Konoha where he focused his eyes around the area of the Entrance Gates. Still – no sign of _her_.

Tch – he didn't even know why he was looking for her, not like he cared for her return.

He rose, rolling up his scroll, and placed it away. He was planning on re-reading that scroll anyway…checking the time, near midday, he decided to train. The worst time of the day to do so, what with all those children and loudmouths taking up the spots, but…he had nothing else to do and he'd just go deeper into the forest. None of those Genins dared to train out there.

He shrugged, and walked out the door.

--

"Oh c'mon Sasuke-TEME! Just tell me!"

He growled low in his throat. He really regretted going training…not only did he have to deal with fangirls squealing and chasing after him, but this dobe also insisted on sparring. Not that that was such a bad thing, he felt like kicking his ass, it was just the payment for what was afterwards…lunch. Which meant ramen, which meant talking. No – the _dobe_ talking…

"You've been moody for the past couple weeks! Not just 'I'm Sasuke-teme, moody boy' but really moody! What's wrong?!" Naruto over-expressed, adding an 'angry' tone when he emphasized Sasuke, all the while chewing on noodles. Sasuke rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing…_dobe_,"

"_Yeah_, yeah," he continued chomping away, when suddenly he froze. Sasuke half hoped he was choking, and smirked at the thought. But when Naruto turned to him, a Cheshire smile on his face, eyes squinted, he knew it wasn't good. "It has to do with Hinata-chan, doesn't it?" Sasuke immediately straightened in his seat.

"_Nani_? Why would it have anything to do with, _her_?" Naruto suddenly began laughing, noodles flying, as Sasuke attempted to dodge them, all the while a cold glare towards his…friend.

Once Naruto calmed down, he turned back to Sasuke, whom was flicking off the noodles from his attire with an annoyed look.

"Haaha, to think…Sasuke-_teme_ finally interested in someone," Sasuke growled once more, fists clenching.

"_Naruto_…I do not have any interest in her,"

"Then why are you getting so worked up over it?" Sasuke turned his head away, glaring in the distance. "Hinata-chan's nice, a little weird though," He suddenly felt the need to hurt Naruto once more, yet that vanished at his friends next words. "I…really felt bad, for hurting her. I'm not use to gentle people, and that's why she's so weird in my eyes…and I can't understand her," his words were serious, and Sasuke couldn't help but listen intently. "I like her though…she's given me encouragement, believed in me silently, and will always be a great friend. My little Hinata-chan…" He smiled goofily, and Sasuke turned away.

'His little Hinata-chan?' He sees her, as what, a little sister? When did Naruto get so…near-average-intelligence anyway? Sakura must have helped him…

Sasuke rose, walking out of the restaurant.

"Eh, teme, you leaving?!" The shout muffled out by more chomping.

"Yeah," he replied.

Immediately as he did so, he instantly felt fangirls right behind him, he didn't care at the moment, they could watch him. Not much of a show anyway. He leisurely walked, focusing his thoughts on what his mind seemed to automatically do. Hinata.

----

'_Six days'_ he shook his head from that thought, continuing his strikes as he ran along the trees, his eyes blindfolded, yet it didn't cease from the flawless motions. He still managed to hit the targets perfectly that were randomly placed, and he had memorized just minutes ago. Jumping onto a branch, he wielded a kunai out, piercing the target as he felt it vanish, as he quickly vanished to the next one. _Memory is key…Do not trust only your eyes, trust your instinct. _

While running, dodging the memorized map in his head of roots and cracks of the surface, he pulled out a few shurikens and instantly threw them, dispatching more targets as he felt them vanish as well. He continued running, jumping along the tree trunks, twisting, and leaping off the tree's branches…only seven targets left…

He then quickly began running up the trunk of a tree, and when he reached the top, hit the target leaping to the next tree, where he flipped down to the leveled surface in a crouch. He stood slowly, racing through his mind as he pinpointed where the other targets were. The targets fell rapidly, disappearing as soon as he landed a hit on them right on the center. Which he never failed to do on the first try.

Down to the last three, he pulled out more shurikens, knowing full well what to do with these. He'd throw them all in a line to follow one another, one would hit a target, yet just before the target would vanish - which would only happen if you hit it perfectly in the center - he would need both of these to bounce off the stuck weapon an redirect themselves in a new direction. Which was towards the targets that were trapped in a very tight environment and nothing could fit. Except these shuriken…and if he aimed right, then when the leader of the shuriken hit the first target, then the follower shuriken would bounce off, and hit the other target just behind it. That would follow in a '_pop_' and they would both vanish, completing the exercise.

He let out a breath, tightening his hold on the shuriken, as he adjusted his stance. Within a flash, he jumped up, hearing the air whistle in his ears from the speed, as he shot out his left arm to unleash the shuriken. Yet as he did so…a sharp pain shot up and down it, which caused him to retract his arm, the shurikens whizzing through the air as he heard the pathetic '_tats_' of the connections they made with the targets, yet not the '_pops._' He landed on his feet, his left arm clenched tensely on his side, as he removed the blindfold, clenching it tightly in his fist.

His eyes glazed over the target, as he stared at the shurikens that were placed on it. He immediately looked down, ashamed. He felt like a failure. He would have at least thought that the shurikens had _hit_ the other targets. Maybe not perfect…but at least _hit_ them. He pulled the shurikens out, putting them back in the pouch with his teeth clenched, as he started heading back. As he did so however, he brought his right arm up, clenching his fist, feeling no pain. Then he brought his left arm up, and while clenching it, he glowered his eyes in pain as he swiftly turned and punched a tree as he passed…watching as it fell over – leaves and bark dust slowly floating in the air and onto the ground as heavier bark instantly fell with a rough '_plop_'. He glared down at the trunk, clenching his left arm, feeling the pain. It's getting worse…his arm. He turned away and continued walking.

---

His eyes fell over the metal of the sword…the flawlessness of the artwork he felt in his hands. The power…the destruction…the blood. Then slammed the sword shut in the sheath. The curse. He ran his eyes along his left arm. "_Orochimaru_," He spit in pure rage and disgust, his grip tightening on the ill-fated sword.

This sword – a gift for being so strong…a good _tool_. Yet it was also a trap as well. By the time he wished to realize it, it was all ready too late. His arm had grown weaker, and to make sure _his_ puppet remained by _his_ side…Kabuto would create a healing cream that would last a few weeks, so his arm would be as good as new. Dull out the pain.

He only wished for this sword's power for one purpose…to kill Itachi. He smirked. Ok – two. To then help murder Orochimaru. It seemed though...there was a seal on the sword, to contain the real curse the sword held within it, because his arm would only worsen if he used the sword's techniques. When he killed Orochimaru, it was as if a poison was now in his body…slowly eating away at him, closing up his arm. That bastard broke the seal before his death, unleashing the curse.

He didn't use the sword's techniques anymore, only his techniques with the sword – he wasn't a fool. He wouldn't deliberately worsen his arm. It would seem though that the damage had been done…he didn't regret it though. He had ridden two wretches from this world. _Itachi, Orochimaru._

He glanced over the sword slowly. Even he wasn't sure why he carried the sword with himself anymore. He should have destroyed it when he was done with it. '_Part from your past…_' Yet…if Hinata could heal him, which he was certain she could, the healing plant was proof of that, would he be able to…part from this sword which connects him to such darkness? He turned away with a slight nod of his head. Yes…he could, with her help. He was certain.

--

He didn't really care to notice that the villagers tended to step out of his way whenever he came into view within a few feet. Heh, he preferred it that way. Better then running into those idiots...he stopped in mid-step, as he instantly flickered his eyes over a set of Apartment Complexes, before he shook his head and continued onward. '_Eight days…why is it taking that long?_'

He released an almost angered sigh. '_Kakashi _said it would only take four' The name venomous even in his mind. 'Old pervert,' He sighed once more, in a sad tone, as he began walking up the stairs towards his residence.

He didn't understand why he was filled with such angered emotions towards that Copy-Nin. He just knew he was…and anger is an emotion he could deal with. Not the emotions that…Hinata brought out of him. That is also why he hated their, Hinata and Kakashi, names connected…because his emotions were connected with them. He growled while opening his door, as he closed it roughly, hoping to scare away the fangirls he knew followed him, as he sat down on the couch, closing his eyes.

Not only had that slacker of a Nin gotten her an 'A' rank mission, but so far…three 'A' rank missions in just barely one month. The first mission, he didn't even know she had left for until her return from it, where he was just departing for a mission as well.

Apparently, there was an ambush and she was the rescue party. She healed the remaining members; the others were dead before they had arrived.

_Sasuke leaned casually against the Konoha Gate wall, his eyes closed as he waited for the last remaining member of their mission party to come before they set off. He was with one other Jonin, a man in his early twenties he guessed, yet he didn't really care to memorize his name. He reminded him too easily of the dobe, which was not a good thing. Therefore, he wasn't too shocked when that Jonin suddenly began calling out. _

"_Hey – look at that! Fellow-Nins are just coming back!" He said. _

_Sasuke didn't really understand why anyone would get excited over that, this was Konoha…he only let out a sigh, adjusting his stance. _

"_They look injured," The Jonin said in a confused tone. At this, Sasuke opened his eyes and casually turned to observe, then stepped from his position on the wall. _

_Walking in the distance, were four figures coming into view, and by the looks of it, they were each carrying a fellow Ninja. Sasuke flicked his eyes to his mission partner, who nodded his head to him. _

"_We should go help them," Sasuke silently agreed, as they ran quickly before the four Jonins. Scanning quickly before them, he was surprised yet didn't reveal it. _

_Amongst the four Jonins, each holding an unconscious member that looked near death, was one particular person he hadn't expected to see. What was she doing here?! Hinata…_

"_What happened?" Sasuke's mission partner asked. Sasuke – who's eyes were focused solely on Hinata who seemed dazed and yet to notice him – turned to listen to the answer. _

"_We are the rescue party…we went to recover two teams near the Village of Waterfall…but when we got there – only four were barely alive. Three were butchered. We're only lucky we had a Medic-student with us…" the man trailed off, side-glancing over towards Hinata, and then turned back to the two._

_Sasuke turned to Hinata, and took a slow step to her. Instantly, he saw her tighten her grip on the man she held, as he tried to meet her gaze. Yet her eyes were distant, as if she didn't know where she was. He then listened to the man's next words…_

"_She…kept trying to heal them. They were pretty injured," he then lowered his voice. "She's taking it pretty hard…seeing how the dead were scattered like that," _

"_She's not acting like a Nin!" A woman barked in distaste. Sasuke instantly turned to her, a glare intact, as he shook his head angrily and looked over Hinata once more. 'I should've been there,' He thought, walking towards her. He observed her grip tighten, her face emotionless, as he frowned. He didn't enjoy her face like that. He lifted his hands up slowly. _

"_Hinata… let me help you," He whispered for only her to hear, as he then attempted to place his arms under the man, yet Hinata instantly pulled away, stumbling back weakly from her lack of energy. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched her fall back…yet that instantly changed into a glare when he saw that instead she was safely supported by that Copy-Nin…Kakashi. _

"_Hatake-san!" His mission partner exclaimed. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest with a roll of his eyes. 'Idiot.' Then he nodded his head in recognition of the new presence._

_The silver haired Jonin however had his focus completely on the woman who he now stood in front of, both his eyes catching hers, as he slowly rose his hands to below the man. _

"_Hinata – it's Kakashi…you're back in Konoha now," He said calmly yet in a strong voice, his hands still slowly approaching as it now rested on the man's back. _

_Sasuke watched, as Hinata's grip on the man slightly loosened, her eye's focused on that pervert's, as she weakly nodded. Kakashi then took that chance to scoop the man in one of his arms, while Hinata suddenly stumbled forward from the loss of weight she kept balanced at all times. Sasuke took a step forward once more to catch her, yet again, that damn Kakashi wrapped an arm around her shoulders supporting her. _

"_It's all right Hinata…I'll help you," he calmly assured._

_Sasuke watched as she weakly nodded once more, and they began walking towards Konoha in small steps. _

"_Hey…! We could use some help over here!" His mission partner called, as he frowned and walked over, taking an unconscious Nin in his arms from one of the Jonins and he headed towards the Hospital. _

_-_

The second mission, at least he knew of her departure…but perhaps that was only because he happened to be at the Hokage's Office to drop off his summary of the mission.

_Returning from missions in the afternoon were always horrid in his opinion. Mainly because everyone would gush and holler about the possibilities of what 'type' they were on. And if you came back wounded…tch, it was like a Holiday to them. _

_Sasuke walked up the stairs, ignoring the usual chatters from the women who walked past him, as he loosely held on the scroll describing the details of the weeklong mission. Nothing important, just protection from assassination attempts. Honestly though…he'd want to kill the guy himself. Annoying. This guy would give Naruto a run for his ramen. _

_Walking up to the Hokage's Office, he didn't pay attention to the high-pitched screams coming from the desk besides it. He was after all use to them. However – when the small framed body threw herself in front of the door as he attempted to open it, he decided he might as well listen to what she had to say. He pulled away, hands in his pockets._

"_What?" The woman looked down. _

"_She's in a meeting,"_

"_And?" he glanced around, hearing her gulp. _

"_If you wouldn't mind sitting down right over there…Uchiha-san, she'll be with you in a minute," Sasuke raised a brow, and walked over to where the seats were located, as he instead decided to glance lazily around the room while standing. _

_After a few minutes, the door opened as three people walked out. Sasuke sighed and began walking towards the door, when suddenly he stopped at a voice. _

"_Arigatou Tsunade-sama," He watched, as she bowed and closed the door behind her, and then turned to instantly jump at the sight of him. He smirked. _

"_On another mission? Hinata?" He watched her blush slightly at the teasing tone he added with her name, as she bowed her head in an attempt to hide the tint of her cheeks._

"_H-Hai," She bit her bottom lip. "You…finished with yours?" she whispered, glancing up. He nodded, lifting up the scroll slightly. _

"_What mission is this?" he asked, gazing over her quickly, before turning his eyes away as she looked up at him once more. _

"_We're investigating those of Waterfall…seeing if they know anything about the fallen Nins from here," she said. As he looked back at her, he saw a saddened expression. _

"_Hinata…you saved those four…do you understand?" And as she met his eyes, looking into them, deciphering them, she gently smiled and nodded. _

"_Thank you…Sasuke," She then bowed. "I should be going, I need to meet my partners soon," Sasuke nodded as well, yet as she was walking off, he turned towards her retreating figure. _

"_Hinata," He called, causing her to stop in her step as she turned to meet his gaze. "Be safe," She nodded happily. _

"_I…" She blushed and tugged on her fingers. "The mission will only take 3 days, co-could, well I mean if you want…well, if you're free…I'd be arriving in the afternoon," She blushed deeper and lowered her head. "Could you greet me when I arrive? An-and maybe, we could do something?" she flickered her eyes up at him quickly, shooting them back down._

_Sasuke could have sworn he blushed…he felt heat on his face. No – he didn't blush. He glanced over her, smirking slightly at the way she was acting. Adorable was the only word for it. _

"_Asking me out, hn?" He laughed slightly at the shocked look on her face while she shook her head. He smirked and glanced around the room before answering. "I have another mission scheduled…though I might be able to depending how it goes," He replied aloofly. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha! Will you get in here, I don't have all day!" An angry voice called out. Sasuke instantly rolled his eyes._

"_Tch…old woman," he growled and turned back towards Hinata, whom bowed to him and left. While entering the Office, he glanced over the blonde woman who held a sly smirk to her lips. _

"_What?" he barked. Her smirk only got wider. _

"_Nothing at all…"_

_--_

_He walked out of the Hokage Tower with a gruff sigh. He had just completed his last mission sooner then he had expected. 'So I suppose I'll be able to spend time with Hinata after all…' he thought, surprising himself with the slight smile that he felt appear. He then glanced around, seeing that it was midday, as he wondered when she would arrive. She was expected today, and by what she said it would be soon. _

_Beginning to walk, he quickly ran through exactly what he needed to say to her. An apology was in order…now he just had to be certain what for. Hai – he was cold to her, and he knew he hurt her feelings by the way she ran off from the apartments when she only wished for support during her first 'A' rank mission. And how did her first 'A' rank mission go? Not so well…he cursed himself mentally for not being there once more. _

_He was…her protector in a way. He told her in the exams he would protect her…and how was that going so far? Kakashi was doing a better job. He childishly kicked a rock as he walked through Konoha slowly. 'Hinata – I'll do better,' he nodded. He needed her to know that…_

_Suddenly he turned his head to the Konoha Entrance Gates, feeling a familiar chakra as he smirked. Hinata. He ran, arriving on the top of a tree as he crouched on the top of it. Instantly he hid his chakra signature, a frown showing as he saw who else had come to greet the arriving Nins. _

_He watched as Hinata jumped down with the rest of her teammates, each greeting the famous Jonin with a nod of the head as they took off. Hinata stayed behind however as she stood in front of him and bowed. The silver-haired Nin suddenly came rather close to her, which caused Sasuke to clench his fists. Then when he hugged her, that caused him to immediately turn away and jump off the tree heading towards his apartment, a scowl placed on his face.  
_

_He'd just catch up on his lost sleep._

_----_

A cold feeling washed over him briefly as he opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away. Hmm…he actually had fallen asleep on the couch. He felt his skin chill once more as he glanced around the room, his senses prickling. What was this odd feeling? Something wasn't right…he could feel it.

_Knock, Knock_

He shot a glare to the door, sensing an unfamiliar chakra signature, yet that of an obvious Jonin of Konoha, as he rose and approached it. Opening the door, he met the man's eyes.

"You're requested at the Hospital…" Sasuke adjusted his stance uneasily. "Your...friend Hinata Hyuuga has been injured…"

* * *

**A/N** – Okie dokie! So…wow, the feel of this chapter is kinda not with the others, and it was difficult for me to write just pure Sasuke. But, it moves the story along so it IS an important chapter! It tells about Sasuke's sword, why his arm is damaged and getting worse. There was a little Kaka/Hina, he hugged her and calmed her down! And yes, Sasuke was being a jerk cause he was 'jealous' of Kakashi, but he's not sure why! Kwa! And our little Hina-chan is in the Hospital… 

Next chapter – Neji appears and stirs things up! Sasuke visits Hinata, of course, what happened to her is known, and task II presents itself! Until next time! I wonder if she gets to eat Cinnamon Rolls at the Hospital? _Hmmm…_

**Uchiha Kaede** – Okie dokie! And thank you!

**Miyuki-chan16** – Kwa, thank you! Cinnamon rolls are yummy! Sasuke is a meanie head isn't he? Tch…oh well, that's why we love him. XD

**Sorrow's Tears** – I hope this update isn't too late…I had a hard time with this chapter…hehe.

**Little Lilac Lady** – Lol. I'm not sure if I'll have too much more KakaHina, but Sasuke doesn't do too well with jealousy in my story now does he? Hehe.

**rcr **– Don't worry! Next chapter Sasuke is definitely going to score some points with Hinata. –nods- Yep yep!

**pcttgirl23** – thank you!

**Kichou** – Thank you! And yeah, Sasuke was a lil jealous of Kakashi. Poor Sasuke, that meanie jerk! I am kinda having quite a few Jonins being mean to Hinata aren't I? Ohkay, 2 so far, but still…

**bluefire-chan** – PMSing Sasuke? Oh my, hehe. Congrats on the Band try outs!

**tartar12345** – Aww, why thank you!

**AngelHands12** – Hmm…not sure if I can answer the Hinata _like_ Kakashi question. She…enjoys spending time with him, as a friend. –nods- Dunno, we'll have to see if it develops or not. And Sasuke was angry because he was a lil jealous. Yep yep!

**madteen66** – thank you!

**Encuentrame **– Lol, yeah I only added the important key points of the mission with the flashback. Flashbacks are nice, hehe.

**nappyhead** – I love KakaHina! But I decided that this would end SasuHina, so I must stick with that, hehe.

**Mizuki hikari** – that…is actually a really fun idea! I like it. Hehe.

**numba neko93** – Lol! Yes…poor Hinata's cinnamon roll…-tears- And Hinata of course. Hehe, thank you!

**MissMinnie08** – Why thank you! Cinnamon rolls! Whheee! Yeah – hehe, Black Tortoise and The Snake will come later, and will make sense! Do not worry! Thanks for reading, and your sister!

**oztan **– I hope you like this chapter! I have mixed feelings on it…

**sasukeuchihaluver** – Thank you!

**kenshinlover2002** – Yeah…the captain is kind of a jerk isn't she? One of her teammates though showed a little care for her though…a little bit, hehe. Thank you!

**elrenda-chan **– Hehe, I laughed a little when I read this review, because part of it is right with the story. "_He burned when that name came from her mouth" _lol. I'm glad you like this story!

**Lunima** – Oh yeah, I changed the rating because its not an "M"…I'm not sure why I had it like that. Lol. Thanks for liking the chapter!

**Ninja of the Night Ryu** – Thank you!

**fried ryce** – Thank you! I'm glad when people say they enjoy my writing and story! It certainly means a lot! Hehe. Although I am sorry for the late update…I was attacked by the flu…-tears-

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Love y'all!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: **Black** **Tortoise and The Snake**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

A/N: Whoa! So, I re-read the story, got a few laughs from it, I hated chapter 3 which really needs to be edited, and realized I left the story at a really crappy part! Then I dived into my folder of this story and saw that I had Ch. 14 written out for the longest time. I just needed to add a little bit more, and since this is my last day of freedom for a while, I decided to write!

Hmm...I wonder if people still remember this? I've been in a full Sai/Hinata swing...and Sasuke in the manga changed completely!

So, just to keep people updated: I already know the outline of the story and how I want to complete it. I just have to simply write it out and add all the cute little detail. Sounds easier than what it actually is! But, if I do update than it will most likely be in about 3 months unless I get another burst of energy to write.

I hope people actually read this! And like it! Thank you for all the reviews as well. I read through them and got all pumped up! ^-^

~x~

"You're requested at the Hospital…" Sasuke adjusted his stance uneasily. "Your...friend Hinata Hyuuga has been injured…"

* * *

In a simple 42 steps was the Head Office of the Hospital. In just those steps, he would have the information of the whereabouts of Hinata Hyuuga. He knew it would be 42 steps exactly, due to him standing before the front doors and imagining the steps needed. He was not able to take a step forward, however.

The feeling of others watching him as they passed into the Hospital became a natural feeling after the first hour was nearing its end. More hours passed and he become numb to the stares and the time passing as the sky darkened. He simply stared straight through the glass doors, to the brightly lit entrance, and his eyes would graze along the flooring of the Hospital he had yet to place a foot in. There he stood, counting the exact number of steps until he would reach the Head Office desk.

Every so often his mind would linger away from the counting and onto a few things, but certainly not for long. His main focus was on imagining the steps it would take to reach the main desk. Still, even as his eyes lingered over the flooring as he would count, his mind always circled back around Hinata.

First, who the hell allowed her to go on these missions without him, anyway? Right, he did. Because he denied her – multiple times on the multiple "A" rank missions she went on. But who suggested her for those "A" rank missions? That's right! Kakashi. That old pervert who always found a way to sneak into his thoughts whenever Hinata engulfed his mind. Then those thoughts would turn to anger towards that old man. Especially on how that Copy-Nin turned his focus on innocent little Hinata.

Hinata…you idiot! He felt anger flourish throughout his body which gave him the power to suddenly move towards entering the Hospital. He wanted answers! For her, how could she allow herself to become hurt? To Kakashi, why the hell would he not leave her alone? He really needed a sit down with that old pervert. And finally, ask Hinata once again, why she allowed herself to get hurt knowing he would become worried for her? He clenched his fists and released a grunt while entering into the Hospital building.

The lights were brighter than he realized, which caused his eyes to falter suddenly. He certainly was not expecting that. Why did they make these lights so bright anyway? What purpose did it serve to have lights which resulted in people to close their eyes upon entering? Tch, someone should fix this. Now! He didn't have the time for something so trivial.

He quickly fixed the error, and walked exactly 42 steps to the desk – the woman there watching him approach. The woman stared at him, waiting for the needed information he would inquire about.

"Hyuuga, Hinata," He muttered out. His tone quieter and softer than what he had thought, much to his surprise. His anger that was once built up inside of him over the situation was quickly replaced with worry. He was even more surprised at that. The woman had smiled, nodded, and processed the information.

"Room 414." She chirped, turning back to other work.

He registered the information slowly. Room 414. He turned away, after nodding the woman with a thanks, and walked towards the destination. Each step of the stairs he slowly took. His mind was blank and he could not force himself to move any faster. 'Why?' he wondered. Why could he not quickly arrive at the Hospital Room which held Hyuuga, Hinata? Why had he spent hours standing outside the Hospital, and now was slowly approaching towards her?

_Step, step... _

His thoughts of yelling at her for being so clumsy were completely diminished. Instead, his mind focused on her condition...what he would see when he entered into her room. Obviously, she was not injured too badly. Otherwise, he would have been informed when he had inquired about her. Besides, that jounin sent to notify him had not spoken a word other than that-well, before he had rushed off leaving the jounin behind. Even then, if she had been in any real harm than that jounin would not have allowed him to rush off at the instant he had informed him-leaving the jounin behind at his opened doorway.

_Step, step..._

His thoughts were suddenly pulled away and focused on something he knew he could handle-anger...at stairs, because for some reason his anger towards Hinata could not stick. How long had he been on these endless stairs? He knew he did not want to use the elevator-wait, why didn't he use the elevator? _Because he didn't want to see Hinata hurt..._his soft thoughts had cracked through his anger at stairs and he suddenly felt worry once more quickly erupt throughout his body. He felt his body suddenly shiver from a chill which struck his body. It was then that he suddenly reached a flat platform and slowly grazed his eyes along the opening-barely glimpsing at the endless doors which made up the hallway-and looked for the sign on the top of the frame. Floor 4.

He shifted his stance, placing his hands into his pockets, and looked down the hallway once more.

In one of these rooms, she was at. Lying in a bed. Tubes connected to her. A monitor emitting a low beep. He entered into the hallway, walking step by step as he observed the numbers he passed. 410, 411, 412...he continued walking, his heart pounding harder and louder into his ears, his nerves rising. He stood before the door. Room 414; the brightly numbers radiated from the door. Suddenly, his senses heightened and he froze at a sudden presence.

"Uchiha." A voice came from behind him. He didn't need to turn to realize who was the owner of that voice. Sasuke allowed his hand to fall, which was near the door handle of the room, as he turned towards the voice and nodded at the person in recognition.

"Hyuuga," He responded, meeting his eyes.

"We need to speak." Were the only words the Hyuuga said while unfolding his arms and turning away. Sasuke turned back to look through the window of the door where the patient was. He breathed a slow sigh of relief at the sight of her as he observed her resting figure. Good. She was fine. He then smirked at his sudden thought, _'idiotic, clumsy, adorable Hyuuga,'_ He then brushed his knuckles along the door, taking one last glimpse of her, and then followed the trail set by the Hyuuga.

The journey ended at a grassy hill. He instantly remember this place as the area he brought Hinata, as she cried due to that Inuzaki. He stood a few feet away from the Hyuuga, who had his back turned to him. _Hyuuga's certainly like a show_...he smirked.

"You have been close with Hinata-sama recently. What is your relationship with her?" The Hyuuga asked, turning his head to side glance back at him.

Heh…it would seem Hyuugas were also direct, well, except for one Hyuuga in most situations. "_Uh…co-could we meet up…when you get back?"_ He couldn't stop from lowering his head and smiling at the memory. He then forced the smile to fade and turned his attention back to the figure ahead of him.

"Why are you concerned now?" He questioned. The Hyuuga turned around to face him.

"Do not be mistaken, Uchiha…Hinata-sama is an important person to me. I have known about your association with her since the time you followed her at the Hospital…and had a confrontation. You are not secretive about your growing relation with Hinata-sama which is apparently more than just an agreement between the both of you. So my question, answer it. What is your relationship with her?"

Sasuke trailed his eyes off the very observant Hyuuga realizing that each move he made that Hyuuga was calculating it into a deeper meaning. He then turned back to look at his eyes. Odd, how eyes that physically have the same shade and structure could have such a difference. He smirked at that thought.

"If you are not able to answer, then that is the answer. I am requesting you remain away from Hinata-sama. At least until you are able to answer." Neji began walking off, but was stopped by a body in front of him.

"Perhaps this will answer the question, which is an impossible question to answer anyway...," his eyes drifted away from the stern Hyuuga, as he spoke the last part of the sentence. He made a_ 'tsk'_ sound with his mouth which obviously revealed his dislike for that sort of question. He then looked back at the Hyuuga, dead center. "Hinata and I, we have a bond which will not be broken,"

The Hyuuga smirked at the answer.

"That, I realize. Your body informs more profoundly than your words, Uchiha," Sasuke instantly disliked how talented the Hyuuga's were in terms of body language. However, when the Hyuuga's face turned suddenly more stern, he tilted his head slightly in question of the sudden change. "Hinata-sama...has the capabilities to be a great Clan Head. However, she must be given constructive care. She did not receive this in the Hyuuga Clan...which is the Hyuugas' failure, and the Hyuugas' loss. I do not like you, Uchiha. However, I cannot deny the care you have given Hinata-sama. For that, I feel the need to give you a warning,"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at that. What right would this Hyuuga have in issuing him, an Uchiha, a warning? He _'tch'ed' _and rolled his eyes. This caused the Hyuuga to strengthen his stance, which Sasuke read meant that the Hyuuga was angered. That is something he did not want to do.

"You are unfit for Hinata-sama at this time. You hold a darkness in you which disables your ability. Obviously Hinata-sama has noticed this and it is in her nature to assist," he smirked suddenly, "even when her assistance benefits her as well," the smirk vanished. "However, I will not allow you to pull Hinata-sama down with you when she has a hard journey for herself as well..." His eyes then trailed down to the sword which was by the Uchiha's side. "That sword...release it from yourself permanently. Emotional ties are bound to that sword. There is no purpose it holds any longer. You must stop living in the past," He then turned away, beginning to walk off. "If you are ever wanting a future with Hinata-sama, that is." And he began walking down the hill and the darkness hid his retreating figure.

Sasuke still stared off in the direction of where the Hyuuga had left. The words roaming around in his head. He had brought up many points, all of which were confusing. Why was that Hyuuga thinking so deeply about the association he has with Hinata? It is not his concern...

He clenched his right fist. Of course it was his concern! He had heard of what occurred to Hinata during the first Chuunin exams many years ago. Obviously, he feels obligated to offer protection. Even when he was no longer legally bound to care for her.

Sasuke lowered his eyes from the spot where he last saw that Hyuuga and turned his attention to a vibrant building not too far. His gaze instantly went straight to the 4th floor of lights. He slowly glanced over the many windows which made up the 4th floor, when his eyes were suddenly drawn to one particular window. His smirk was released without a thought.

~X~

Hinata rested her elbows on the windowsill as she leaned her upper body out of the Hospital's room window. It was cold out, a sudden chill would remind her, but she could not remove herself from the window, which she had opened hours ago. Leaning against the sill she was able to have the perfect view watching the moon brightly glow, and with the assistance of clouds - the view was breathtaking.

The sudden creak of the door behind her, however, reminded her she was not able to enjoy the view any longer.

"Miss Hyuuga, a bag was delivered for you from Miss Sakura. She wasn't able to bring it up to you, so I hope you don't mind me bringing it. After all, it's your clothing so you can check out of here!" The nurse smiled to her, and bowed in a greeting. She then placed the bag on the bed and her attention went immediately to the release form.

"Alright then, Miss Hyuuga, please change into your clothing and you are free to go! Remember – change your gauze and if there are any side-effects please immediately come here! No dilly dallying!" The nurse smiled brightly to her. Hinata instantly smiled back, nodding in reassurance. The nurse then stood straighter and lifted her index finger in the air. "I almost forgot! Also make sure you rest well for the next few days and that you don't have too many visitors!" The nurse then giggled into her hand. "You certainly have many friends Miss Hyuuga! I've never seen so many people come for a patient who was only here for a little bit! You are certainly lucky, Miss Hyuuga!" The nurse praised with her usual toothy smile. Hinata blushed, looking down at the ground. The nurse giggled at the reaction and patted the brown bag.

"Get dressed so you can get out of this place!" The nurse encouraged her.

Hinata nodded, walking away from the windowsill and towards her bedding which had her clothing bag on top of it. Before she reached for the bag, she noticed the nurse leaving.

"Ah...thank you, very much! For helping me...," The nurse smiled once more, waved happily.

"Of course! Just make sure to close the window before you leave, I can't believe you like it so cold!" The nurse wrapped her arms across herself, expressing how cold the room was. The nurse then laughed at herself and shook her finger towards Hinata, "Now hurry on so you can meet up with all your friends!" The nurse then walked out of the room, closing the door. Surely the almost-free-patient needs privacy changing from their hospital gown to their own clothing!

Hinata smiled after the nurse and sat back on the Hospital's bed as she placed the brown bag of her clothing onto her lap. Her face then broke out into a smile.

She had been visited non-stop, it would seem:

_~xXx~_

From the very first moment she awoke her cell 8 team members were right before her. Each were in their separate areas. Kiba lounged on a cushioned chair, chewing on dried meat and staring up at the ceiling. Shino stood, leaning back very slightly against the wall. Kurenai-sensei was facing towards a potted flower, watering it with a small watering can. When she woke, she instantly thought that this was the first time the whole team had been together since a few months ago. She instantly smiled, and rustled in her bed attempting to sit up. When they noticed her awake, due to the very light movement from her, each showed instant results. Kiba instantly grinned and jumped up while shouting a, "_yahoo!_" Shino straightened his posture and adjusted his stance to lean towards her. Kurenai-sensei had widened her eyes and turned her head quickly to her, accidentally spilling water onto the floor with the watering can, due to her change in position. She instantly gasped tilting her watering can back, Kiba howled with laughter with one hand on top of his head, and another pointing at the water. Kurenai-sensei then hollered out at him, causing Kiba to mutter out an apology and lower his head.

Shino was the one who broke the sudden string of events with a curt nod to her and asking how she was. This immediately brought Kiba and Kurenai-sensei back to Hinata, and they both instantly stood around her. A distant cheerful barking was heard by all in the room, as they laughed.

Hinata instantly felt her eyes water at the care they had towards her, even Akamaru! They had remained with her for hours, until she had noticed herself falling back asleep and she told them goodbye – watching their retreating figure until they vanished. She instantly fell asleep.

_~x~_

The next time she had woken, after a few hours of sleep she had assumed, another team was just entering into the room.

"She's awake!" A strong, feminine voice had alerted the other two who followed behind her. One carrying a bag of chips, and the other lazily walking in. Ino had brought in a vase with a few flowers in it, placing the vase on the table right beside her, which Hinata instantly gasped at. 'Pretty!' She smiled at Ino, who smiled back. "From us!"

"_Hm._ So she is awake," A slow voice agreed upon entering the room and looking the patient over. Hinata had instantly greeted them, happy to see them and even more happy they decided to stop by. Shikamaru had walked further into the room, and when he observed her, he closed one of his eyes as he leaned his head to the side. "You don't look good," he observed.

"She's in the Hospital!" Ino hollered turning around from Hinata, after straightening her blanket, to face him showing him her tightly clenched fist in a not-so-silent threat. Shikamaru waved his hands in front of himself.

"Exactly! We shouldn't stay for long. That's all I was saying," he rolled his eyes while walking away from her, "_Women_," was muttered. Ino growled at his direction and when Chouji walked up to Hinata, Ino glared daggers. Chouji gulped, but turned is attention back to the one they were visiting.

"Hey, Hinata, you doing okay? Heard what happened and we just had to come make sure you were alright, you alright?" Chouji asked, looking her over. He then offered her some chips, but she graciously denied. "Oh, heh heh, good. These are my favorite!" He said, munching away.

"Chouji!" Two voices exclaimed.

"Well, we just wanted to stop by," Ino said softly to her. She then perked up. "Oh right! The students made you a card! Look, they all even signed it and wrote a little note for you! They're so sweet...and they completely miss you! You'll need to come back soon!" She happily said, showing her the card and in fact all the notes from the students.

"Thank you...very much," Hinata smiled, looking over the card. "They all say how great you are! I'm glad you're teaching them, Ino-chan!" Hinata said, nodding her head. Ino blushed, and scratched her cheek.

"Well, I don't think I'm that great...but, they seem to be doing fine!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You're a great teacher Ino. _Jeez_." He rolled his eyes. Then, he nodded to Hinata and waved in farewell. "See ya later Hinata, _ja,_" he waved once more. Chouji followed suit, smiling wide and waving with a chip in his hand. Ino sighed, lowering her shoulders and dropping her head.

"Boys can be so bothersome!" She said, perking up and putting her hands on her hips. She then smiled, coyly. "Though, you would know, eh Hinata-chan?" She then giggled into her hand and waved with the other. "Bye Hinata! Get better soon!"

Hinata waved goodbye in return, and watched as the door shut. How nice of them to visit! They even brought flowers and Ino brought a card with all the student's names and a little note from them. She smiled at the thoughtfulness and leaned to the flower, smelling it softly. A very soft, gentle aroma. She leaned back into her pillow, enjoying the light scent as she read over the card once more.

Suddenly, something Ino had said triggered into her head. "What did Ino-chan mean that I would know that boys can be bothersome?" She whispered to herself, hoping someone would answer her.

No one did.

_~X~_

The next time she had woken, a few hours before her depart from the Hospital, she was in for quite a shock. Of course she should be! She had woken from hearing a small noise, to see a face right in front of her. She had instantly felt her heart explode from fear and she screamed, loud, trying to fling away from what was scaring her.

The figure had jumped away, screaming in return.

"_WHOA_! Hinata-chan! What the heck are you screaming for?" Naruto exclaimed in fear, clutching his chest.

"Wouldn't you if you woke up to your face right in FRONT of yours?" Sakura hollered out.

"...don't I already?" He asked, curiously.

"_BAKA!_"

Hinata stared, wide-eyed at the scene which unfolded before her. It resulted with Naruto being hit in the head, crying out, "Sakura-chan" with Sakura hollering out and questioning how someone could be so stupid! Hinata smiled, and then turned her focus on her hands which she twisted amongst her fingers.

"Eh, Hinata-chan? You okay?" His voice caused her to quickly look at him. She then smiled, and nodded her head.

"Mm, I'm fine...Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan. Actually, I don't know why I'm still at the Hospital," She said, her voice becoming more quiet as she spoke. Sakura walked up to the bed, looked at the clipboard, and then placed it back down.

"It says that you're allowed to be released tonight. If you show no symptoms, that is. You were just under a 24-hour watch," Hinata nodded at the information, and then stared down at herself.

"...um..." Sakura tilted her head in question. "Would you...be able to bring me clothing? Sakura-chan? My clothing I came in with are very dirty...so...um...if you wouldn't mi-,"

"Of course I will!" Sakura said, nodding her head with a smile.

"O-oh, thank you! " She said, and then gave details to where she would be able to find clothes. She remembered distinctly a new Konoha jounin outfit of hers, folded into a bag near the door, which she was just given before she had left for this mission. She placed on one of the outfits and had left the other neatly in the bag. Those clothes would do for now!

"You're welcome! After all, it's the least I could do and I know the troubles of being in the Hospital," Sakura said, nodding at the memories. Hinata smiled at that, but then looked back down at her folded hands. Of course, Sakura-chan had been in the Hospital for a much different reason than her own reason...suddenly, Naruto's voice caught her attention and she looked back up at him.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! Everyone gets in the Hospital every now and again, it doesn't mean anything so don't be sad! Got it? Heck, I've been in the Hospital...um...," Hinata watched as Naruto began counting his Hospital visits with his fingers. His face twisted and turned as he counted.

"79 times Naruto..._79 times_," Sakura growled. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really? That many times?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"For as long as I've been your teammate...79 times,"

"Ah..." He then shook his head. "Anyway! You'll be released tonight, so just enjoy the nice bed and hey, you even get to keep your Hospital gown! I wear mine all the time!" He proclaimed, his thumbs pointing to his chest.

"What...do you use them for?" Sakura asked, in a tone of disbelief, her eyebrow shaking.

"Eh...anything really. Curtains, covers, napkins, a doormat..." Sakura shook her head, all the while Naruto continued to list the many uses he had for them-until the very end when Sakura started pulling Naruto away-and waved good bye to Hinata.

"See you soon for lessons, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, smiling. Then her faces changed, as she looked at Naruto who still listed ways;

"Socks, hats, diaper-like underwear...which are really cool...a ramen strainer-OH! Bye Hinata-chaaaaaan!-gloves, scarves, an eye mask...-" Hinata giggled into her hand, as she listened to his voice fade away, listing off the many ways to use a Hospital gown. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a sudden visitor:

"Hinata Hyuuga! My, my...I didn't expect your return from the mission so early," A figure announced causing her to blush, deeply.

"Anooo...," she whispered, in embarrassment. She attempted to look at the person who had just entered, but she could not force her eyes to meet the person. "Kakashi-san..." She greeted, bowing her head slightly at his general direction.

Kakashi smiled and gave a wave, walking closer to the patient. He observed her carefully, running his eye down along the bed, and then back up to her red smeared face. He then leaned down to her face, bending over her body. This action caused her to lean her head back, and widened her eyes. He smiled at the adorable reaction, rubbed his hand along her head, and leaned back to his original, standing position.

"Aigoooo, little Hinata-chan, you certainly know how to make someone scared for you." She immediately apologized, sitting up slightly and turning to him. He waved his hands in front of himself. "You shouldn't be moving so much!" He patted her shoulders back in a gentle push, and she obeyed, leaning back on her pillows. She whispered an apology once more. He shook his head, laughing. "For a person injured, you are certainly apologizing quite a bit,"

"_Anoooo..._" she whispered. He laughed once more. A warm, deep chuckle which escaped.

"You make it difficult for a man to be around such a cute woman such as yourself, my little Hinata-chan," This caused her to blush, bowing her head low. When she suddenly felt his hand run down her head once more, her blush deepened at the touches.

"Kakashi-san," she started, looking up at him. He relaxed at her call, waiting for her to speak. She then smiled, and nodded her head once to him. "Thank you, for visiting me. You are the first person...to treat me the same, and not fragile." She then looked down once more, and he watched as she slowly raised her hand and ran it along the gauze which covered her forehead. His smile dropped instantly, and he wondered about her pain.

He understood the feelings she must be going through at that moment. Having failed a mission, due to a pain which she could not prevent nor deny. Obviously, that Hyuuga mark had triggered while on the A-rank mission. No one would be able to hide the pain which must have engulfed her. He was simply grateful that it did not occur during a battle. He wanted to rub her pained head once more, but did not. After all, she was happy that he treated her the same and not like a patient.

Her voice cut his thoughts short.

"Would...you like to sit down? Kakashi-san?" She looked up at him, her eyes large with a glaze of water over them. It was obvious she was still in a lot of pain. Both mentally and physically. With the way she looked at him, he was almost tempted to remain by her side. _However..._he sensed something that pricked into the back of his head. Obviously, that meant he should leave and it was apparent who it was from, Neji Hyuuga, who had glared at him as he had entered into Hinata's room. Did she even know that her overly protective cousin was outside her Hospital room? _Hmm..._

"Ah, unfortunately I can't. I'm sorry my little Hinata-chan," her eyes glanced down for a moment, but then back up. "However, I do have a little gift for you..." He watched as her eyes instantly turned into that of a curious child's, and her eyes looked for the gift. He smiled, pulling out a brown bag from what seemed like no where. "DA _daaaaaaaa..._," he chimed, at the revelation of the bag. This action caused her to laugh quietly in her hands, and then look at the bag with wonder.

When she reached her hands out for the bag, he was almost tempted to pull it away. However...who could with such large, innocent eyes as hers? He handed her the bag, and watched as the scene unfolded.

"Ah...still warm," she whispered, as her wobbling hands opened the brown bag. When she managed to open it, steam slowly escaped, and her eyes followed the trial of steam for a small amount of time before searching for the treasure which emitted it. "Ah!" She exclaimed, pulling out the treat. A warm cinnamon roll. She instantly smiled, taking in the delectable smell she missed so much. When she turned to thank the one who gave the gift, he had vanished. Her eyes widened and she looked around the room.

"Kakashi-san?" she called out, to no answer. She felt sad for a moment, but her eyes fell on the treat before her.

Delicious!

~x~

She smiled at some of the many memories of all the people visiting her. She truly was very lucky, to have so many great friends!

She then turned her attention to the brown bag on her lap, brought to her by the nurse from Sakura-chan. The contents of the bag held her freedom from the Hospital: the articles of clothing! She opened the bag, while enjoying the crinkling sound of it, knowing that she was free from the Hospital and able to enter the real world again! And be in her own bed!

Her joy was cut short, however, as she found herself staring at the contents in the bag. The world around her seemed to darken – the only light being that which graced the articles of clothing.

These...look familiar. Very familiar. Almost _too_ familiar. Her heart suddenly began to pound and her body must have made the connection faster than she did. Why...was her body acting so negatively towards the clothing?

It then clicked.

So she sat on the bed, staring down into the brown paper sack and onto the clothing that was dropped off to her by Sakura-chan. Obviously, Sakura-chan had not looked at what the bag, in detail, contained. Simply that it was a bag full of clothing, and thus must be what she was sent by Hinata to retrieve. She closed the bag, counted a few numbers, and once more looked into the bag. It was still the same clothing! She cursed her self, wondering how such bad luck could occur to her. Why was fate playing such evil games with her? Even she would reject such a plot on her worst enemy! If she had had an enemy, that is...which she sort of did! That Uchiha!

But...obviously he would wear these certain garments that were folded in the bag...so that evil plan of making her enemy wear clothes she would NEVER wear did not justify the evilness she once thought. She sighed once more, slowly gazing over the items in the bag. Honestly, she had completely forgotten about having these articles of clothing.

In due time, and knowing she was forced to wear it – against her freewill - she pulled the shirt out of the bag, and stared at the Uchiha logo which was embedded into the back. She lowered the shirt, and released a sigh once more. How was she to walk out of this Hospital and throughout Konoha in this outfit? Her, **Hyuuga Hinata**, in a garment of the _**Uchiha Clan**_?

Especially with the possibility of running into..._him._

Her heart could not take the sudden thought of him seeing her in this outfit, and she threw her head onto her lap - a groan escaping from her.

She knew she HAD to wear the clothing so she changed as quickly as she could into the garments of the Uchiha Clan. Her body instantly felt _odd _and paranoid as if _he_ was the one who switched the bags with Sakura-chan, without her knowing, just so he could witness her in this outfit for his amusement. Her eyes suddenly widened and she shook the paranoid thoughts away. She then placed the hospital gown into the bag of dirtied clothing she came in with. As she finished placing the articles of clothing into the bag and stood back up, she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. She then blushed heavily, looking away from herself. Slowly, however, her eyes made its way back to the mirror and glanced over herself. The...clothing did not look _too_ bad, she decided. It was a blue top with an exaggerated collar, and white shorts which went passed her knees. She kept her modesty with her high gloves and leggings. She suddenly smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The shade of blue was nice! She also liked the white to the outfit. She found herself suddenly turning around in the mirror to observe the outfit in its fullest, but stopped at the sight of the Uchiha Clan mark.

It was definitely not the Hyuuga Clan mark she always used to wear. Hers being a flame. She glanced back at the fan mark, and found that she enjoyed this Clan mark, too.

She lowered her head. Did that make her a bad Hyuuga for liking the fan mark? She shook her head at the silly thought. After all, fire survives due to air and fans assist the fire in growing! She nodded in assurance to her answer. But her thoughts suddenly went to a dark place she never thought they would go to, 'Am I a bad Hyuuga for wanting to wear this Clan mark?' Her eyes widened in shock at her thoughts and she gasped, loudly. She then slapped her hands over her mouth-as if her mouth was to blame. She then stared, wide-eyed, at herself in the mirror.

If...she thought that, then...wouldn't EVERYONE in Konoha when they saw her in this outfit? She felt herself become light-headed so she made her wobbly way to the bed, where she sat down. She mentally cursed her evil thoughts! Besides, why would she want to be a member of that Clan and stand beside that twisted, wicked, demon of an Uchiha? **With that smirk?** She slowed her breathing.

After a few moments, and ignoring all thoughts which suddenly engulfed her mind, Hinata stood up from her sitting position on the side of the bed. She then grabbed the bag of the hospital gown and her dirtied clothing and stared at the door. Suddenly, the door looked very dominate. Scary. Like the entrance to a painful journey-which it would be. She then slowly turned her focus away from the door and onto the window of her Hospital Room-which she had yet to close. Then her eyes went back to the door which led to the entrance into the hallway of the Hospital...the middle of the hallway...of the fourth floor.

She weighed her options before herself...either jump out the window and run back home, or go through the many steps, stairs, halls, and paths to go home where surely everyone will see her in THIS outfit?

She contemplated back and forth...back and forth.

Should she risk appearing as crazy, by jumping out the fourth floor window and darting off where nins will surely sense her chakra? Or walk, like a civilized person throughout Konoha?

Her mind was made up instantly! She quickly retreated from the door of her Hospital room and headed towards the window. Besides, everyone thinks she is weird, anyway!

Suddenly, her voyage towards jumping out the window and running across town stopped. Why? Her mind was blank as she tried to understand what was occurring. Why did her feet stop? Why was her heart pounding so hard? Why were her eyes instantly locked with something which stared back so strongly towards her?

Those eyes...that smirk...

It seemed time suddenly began once again as it was frozen for a brief moment. Now, her body was doing exactly what it was meant to do at this sudden sight before her. Her eyes suddenly widened and she stepped back, releasing a holler from fright. After all, what kind of a person crouched on someone's windowsill? That damn Uchiha that's who!

In her sudden fight in her head cursing about that damn Uchiha, she then realized she was stumbling back, due to her tripping on her clumsy feet, and fell back landing hard on her bottom. Shocked from the sudden scare of seeing that crouched Demon Uchiha staring at her and pained from the unexpected fall, she instantly looked back up at the figure. Of course, he still crouched on the windowsill of her Hospital Room and she stared at his smirk.

His evil...smirk which she noticed suddenly widen at the occurrence, she then took notice of his eyes seemingly dancing in joy at what they witnessed and definitely recorded for his amusement. She then focused back on his smirk, noticing the movement of his mouth. His tone of voice was that of a snake when he spoke to her:

"In that much of a rush to become an Uchiha..._Hinata_?" Her eyes first widened and then turned to slits as she watched this evil, wicked, demon of an Uchiha removed himself from the windowsill so gracefully and then stand before her, while she was still sprawled on the floor very inelegant. He suddenly looked away, laughed a short-curt-laugh, and turned back to face her.

She was about to unleash an unknown fury, when she suddenly noticed his evil smirk turn into a large-even friendly, gentle-smile and his hand reached out, from his pocket, towards her.

She blinked hard at what just happened. Did this interaction even make sense? However, when she realized she was about to jump out that said window anyway...she then smiled. Crazy minds must think alike, was her only answer. Or he simply read her mind, which would be worse! She shook her head from the thoughts once more, and then she smiled at his hand, and met his sparkling eyes-which still seemed amused at the show she gave him.

'Sasuke.' She thought, her heart pounding. She suddenly realized, this was the happiest moment of her day...actually, her whole stay at the Hospital. Well...maybe for a long time, actually-she forced herself to admit.

She watched as he then rolled his eyes at her obvious slow speed of receiving his assistance and he forcefully grabbed her free hand and wrist, with both of his hands, and dragged her up. He then 'tch'ed.' which caused her smile bright at his actions and she laughed-which resulted with a cocked brow observing her.

This was definitely the twisted, wicked, demon of an Uchiha...that she missed.

~x~

She walked along the paths towards her home finding it difficult to ignore the person who walked beside her. She knew she was embarrassed...but was he about what just happened? He didn't seem bothered...

"_Oh! Your boyfriend came to pick you up, Miss Hyuuga? Aw, how cute! You know, I wondered who he was standing around for. My...he must have been standing outside the Hospital a good...hmm...I seemed to have lost track of time on him, hehe. You know young man, you could have just gone up to see her that whole time! My, my, he must have been too embarrassed. Hehe, goodbye you two!" Hinata's nurse exclaimed while noticing them walk out together from the Hospital's Main Hall. _

_Hinata was too embarrassed to say anything but squeak, and Sasuke...well..._

"_You're annoying," which only caused the nurse to giggle into her hand as she waved the two of them off. _

He hadn't said another word to her, and only walked – his eyes straight ahead and focused on walking. Her attention however, kept focusing back on him as her eyes would drift from the path before her, to side-glance him quickly, and back onto the path. 'He was...waiting for me that long? It's so cold though...for him to be standing outside that whole time. I wonder why he didn...' her thoughts were yanked away as she suddenly felt herself fall sideways. How was she falling sideways? Oh, right...she had been looking at Sasuke while thinking, rolled her ankle, which resulted in this. Her eyes widened at the recognized feeling of falling, and she embraced it by closing her eyes.

Except, she didn't feel the ground embrace her? She opened her eyes to see Sasuke, holding her up by his hand on one of her wrists – the one that flailed up when she started falling – and his other hand...was around her waist supporting her. Her face smeared a bright shade of red – darkening the light pink on her cheeks from the cold. She stared into his eyes, which focused back at her. Suddenly, her eyes then focused on his sudden exhalation of breath, which she could see suddenly fly up due to the cold. Her eyes followed it, and then suddenly realized the situation they were in.

"Sa...suke?" She whispered, meeting his eyes once more.

He immediately released his arm around her waist by pulling her up and she eased back into her normal standing stance. However, something was different. She realized it was the warmth on her wrist, and she looked down to see his hand still wrapped around it. She looked back up at his face, but he looked elsewhere, squeezed her wrist gently, and released it. He then put his hands back into his pocket, continuing to walk.

Hinata took a step forward, and another, keeping step with him. She glanced back over at him, but was alarmed when he looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Unless you want to end up in our previous position, you should stop focusing on me...and more on where you're walking," Hinata immediately snapped her eyes back to her path, walking carefully.

"Thank you, Sasuke...for helping me," She whispered. He turned to her, and nodded.

They reached their destination as Hinata noticed Sasuke suddenly cease in his steps. She looked back up at her apartment building, and smiled. Home.

She took a step forward and nodded to Sasuke when he suddenly coughed. She tilted her head at him in question. He rolled his eyes.

"Not even a proper good-bye?"

She widened her eyes at how improper she was acting!

"Ah! You are right...good night, Sasuke," she was beginning to bow towards him, but she was stopped due to her forehead suddenly hitting his shoulder. That certainly was not her doing! She then realized what was occurring, as she felt him step closer to her, and wrap his arms around her softly.

"_Sasuke..._" She whispered, surprised at his sudden emotions displayed towards her this evening. He suddenly tightened his grip around her.

"Hinata. I do not want you on any more A-rank missions without me...understood?" She listened to the worry in his voice, and she understood the pain he was in. She nodded into his shoulder. When he felt her nod, he suddenly released his grasp on her, took a step back, and gently pressed his arched finger under her chin and lifted her head up. He then smiled to her, leaning his face down towards her.

Her eyes widened. Wha...what? Is this...what was he doing? Her heart pounded immediately at his closeness. 'Sa...suke?' her mind said, feeling her mouth dry.

She suddenly felt a wind of chill, as she watched him pull off his coat, which were over her shoulders, and was suddenly in his hands. He was further away from her now, and she felt like a complete idiot. He chuckled at her reaction.

"Expecting something, _Hi-na-ta_?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

She froze, staring wide-eyed at him. She then slowly shook her head, her mouth gaped opened.

"N-No..." she whispered, looking down quickly and back at him. He smirked, nodding his head towards her apartment door. She turned to look at it as well, and then focused back on him, who placed his hands in his pockets. She then smiled.

"Good night, Sasuke...thank you, for walking me home." He nodded, and watched as she started to walk off.

"Hey," He suddenly called out, which alarmed her and caused her to stumble. He smirked. "I am expecting an explanation tomorrow. Got it?" She smiled, turning to look at him as she nodded her head, brushing the bandage over her forehead without realizing it.

He observed her as she walked away from him, his eyes gazing over the Uchiha marking on her back. He could not prevent the smirk which emerged and perhaps he did have to agree...that he certainly is a twisted, wicked, demon of an Uchiha.

He simply could not resist the situation which had been presented before himself when he had been walking towards the Hospital, after the confrontation of Neji Hyuuga. Sakura had passed him, and asked for assistance with entering Hinata's home...in order to get her clothing to wear when she left the Hospital.

There was no doubt that he had to seize this opportunity, especially with imagining what her reaction may be. Though, seeing her reaction for real was much better than what he had imagined. He had to admit however, he did want to see her in the Uchiha garments as well.

'Which she looked cute in.' He thought, while he rubbed the back of his head.

He then glanced up to see that she was waving down at him in a final goodnight gesture. He raised his hand towards her in return as he took one last glance at her bandage on her forehead – which he knew she was not ready to speak about – and taking this chance to smirk at her attire one last time, before she turned away. He waited to hear the sound of her door clicking shut, before he made his way towards his own place.

_Cute._

* * *

(Possible) next chapter: Hinata rests up and thinks about what Neji said to her (_oooh_, I wonder what Neji said?). Sasuke and Kakashi have a chat – man-to-man! Finally, Hiashi makes his grand entrance. Yaaaaaay. Or not? ...Not sure. And I miss Gai and Lee, so they're probably showing up, too.

**Thanks for those who actually read this!**

Also, sorry for such a bad update! =X


End file.
